Les derniers Uchiwa, Un passé
by lylounne
Summary: Une nuit paissible, ces se que je pensait passer .. je n'aurait jamais penser que sa serait la dernier que je passerait ici. Depuis cette nuit, ma vie n'a plus de sens .. 8 ans plus tard, je me désside enfin a le retrouver .. pour moi et pour .. elle ..
1. Prologue

Bonjours à tous, je suis en ce moment entrain de corriger se torchon. J'ai écrit cette fiction il y a plus de 3 ans et en me relisant voilà pas si longtemps. J'ai eu un peu honte. Donc, je vais poster les nouveaux chapitres au fur et à mesure que je vais les avoir corrigés (du mieux que je peux). Ne vous étonner pas si vous tombé sur les ancien chapitre au long de votre lecture, ces juste que je ne suis pas encore rendu là. Merci.

* * *

- Mayaku ! Revient ici tout de suite parce que je te jure, tu vas passer le plus mauvais de tes jours !

- ARGFH ! Tes pas drôle, me répondit-elle.

- Aller... Dépêche-toi

- Ta promit de m'entraîner a soir oublie pas ! me rappela-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que je n'ai pas oublié.

Un bruit de froissement de feuille et elle tombe de l'arbre pour atterrir direct devant moi. Sans un mot et sans un regard, elle commence à marcher sens vraiment se soucier de la direction. Je la regarde et encore un fois, cette pensée me revienne à l'esprit. Pourquoi elle lui ressemble tellement. Ce qui m'appartient sur elle? Ces yeux, ses tous. Ces yeux si bleus. Pour le reste, elle a les mêmes traits que lui. Je revoie toujours dans ma tête ces souvenirs. Il me hante jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Ces moments... Avant ce jour. Depuis, je les passe s'en s'avoir que faire. Sens savoir où aller et sens savoir ce que je veux vraiment. Alors je m'entraîne et je l'entraîne, les temps sont durs et il faut être fort pour survivre dans la vie que je nous aie choisis. Elle est plus que doué, comme moi et lui. Normal puisque nous somme c'est parent ! Mayaku, Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir un vrai foyer, je suis désoler de toujours te faire recommencer d'un endroit à l'autre, de ne pas t'offrir l'enfance que tu aurais temps mérité. Après tous ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute... Mais sens se jours... Tu ne serais pas ici, après tous...

- À quoi tu penses, maman ? me demanda-telle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- À rien…

- Puisque tu le dis …

Sens me regarder, elle me fait un sourire en coin et elle accélère le pas. Je fais de même. Elle a une intelligence hors du commun, elle connaît toute cette histoire. Elle sait ce que je ressens. Je ne lui suis rien cacher. Elle sait pourquoi elle n'a pas de village. Qu'elle est le but de toujours voyager. Et elle comprend, elle dit de ne pas m'en faire, qu'elle aime cette liberté, mais je sais qu'elle souffre quand même de ne pas avoir d'amis de son Age, elle se sent seul... Elle est à peine âgée de 7 ans... Et elle a vu trop de chose qu'aucun enfant de son âge ne serait supposé voir. Tellement de sang, de mort. Être toujours en constant danger, resté sur son garde 24 heures sur 24. Ce n'est pas la vie d'une petite fille tellement douce comme elle.

- Maman... Il y a un cour d'eau pas loin... On y va ?

- D'accord... de toute manière, la nuit commence à tomber...

La suivant, nous arrivons cette petite rivière. L'eau est calme. Elle enlève ces souliers et si trempe les pieds, s'accroupissant pour boire. Je la rejoins et commence à remplir nos gourdes.

- Notre route va être longue avant d'avoir une autre source d'eau... Demain nos atteindrons le désert. Il faut bien se reposer cette nuit, nous ferons le campement ici, je ne sens pas de danger pour l'instant...

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais faire ma toilette.

- D'accord, je vais aller nous installer juste un peu plus loin...

Avançant au hasard, je m'arrête dans un petit endroit dégager de la foret, le genre d'endroit qu'en cas de danger, nous pourrions vite nous sauver. Je m'assoie en son centre, ferme les yeux et respire un bon coup l'air frais de soleil couchant, je me sens bien... Une brise légère de lève, fessant virevolter mes cheveux.

- Sa sera parfait ici. Bon, une tente maintenant.

Je réfléchis quelque seconde et me relève, reculant, je commence à malaxer mon chakra, utilisant un de mes 3 élément, celui que je maîtrise le mieux... Le laissant sortir, mon Fuuton par à la découverte et coupe 3 tronc d'arbre qui retombe tous les uns contre les autre, contrôler par le vent, debout, formant la base d'un d'une tente... Arrêtant le flux de chakra, je sors de mon sac une grande couverture et la met par-dessus ce bois...

- Et voilà. Au moins nous aurons moins froid.

Préparant les lits, j'allume un feu en dehors et retourne vers Mayaku, qui est toujours en train de nager tranquillement de le cour d'eau peu profond, je m'assoie alors dans l'herbe. Réfléchissant... Bientôt nous allons arriver au village de Suna. On pourra y rester quelque temps. Après il faudra continuer notre route. Nous y sommes déjà aller que 4 ou 5 fois, mais depuis que le nouveau Kazekage est arrivé, les relations Konaha et Suna se sont beaucoup améliorer et il ne faut pas qu'on me reconnaisse. Mayaku adore ce village. Il fait chaud, la nourriture est bonne. Les gens aimable. Elle se promène souvent dans les petits parcs là-bas. Assaillant de faire des nouvelles connaissances. Elle est très sociable. Moi aussi je mis plais bien !

Petite Mayaku... J'ai met enfin peut être décidé, j'ai peut-être enfin trouvé le courage qu'il me fallait, mais il faudra que je t'en parle avant... Mais plus tard... Rendu au village... Et quand nous nous serions reposés... La route va peut-être être longue après Suna et l'avenir plus dangereux. Malgré que je ne sais pas comment il va réagir, si nous allons vraiment le retrouver. Il ne connaît même pas ton existence. Peut-être que notre avenir va prendre une route plus sensé, mais pour l'instant, je n'en peux plus. De me réveiller la nuit en pleurant.

- Mayaku ! Je vais à la tente me reposer... Vien me chercher quand tu seras prête pour l'entraînement !

- D'accord !

Je me lève et me couche dans la tente. Je me rappelant son odeur, ces trait si fin, la dernière semaine avant ce jours, ou que l'attirance étais la plus fort. Je suis tanner de toujours souffrir, être loin de lui ! Sa fait presque 8 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, qu'il est parti et que je suis parti ! Et ces dernières paroles…


	2. L'arriver à Suna

- Ta faim ? Lui demandais-je

- Un peu, me répondit-elle.

Je lui sors de mon sac le reste d'une miche de pain.

- Ces tous ce qui reste avant Suna.

- D'accord .. Et on arrive dans combien de temps ?

- À peine 1 heure.

- À ces pas trop pire, je n'aurais pas le temps de mourir de faim.

Je la regarde avec un regard amuser.

- Aller, on se dépêche ! Il va bientôt faire nuit.

Accélérant le bas, nous arrivons arrivant en peu de temps. Enfin devant le village après des journées sous le soleil trop chaud du désert. On pourra enfin se rafraîchir ! Il fait tellement chaud, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'aime mieux la chaleur que le froid. Mayaku aussi d'ailleurs. Nous marchons dans les rues grouillant de personnage de toute sorte... Pour nous, tous ceci est bien étrange, voir plus que une dizaine de personne différente dans une journée est très rare. Il a beaucoup de ninja aussi. En les regardant je repense au temps ou que moi aussi je l'étais ! Sa me rappelle des bon souvenir et il fait bien le dire, quelque mauvais. Nous continuons à marcher jusqu'à tomber sur un petit hôtel qui a l'air acceptable... Nous rentrons et allons tous droit à la réception.

- Une chambre s'il vous plait

- A quel nom ?

- Mayaku.

Dire mon nom serait comme une invitation à me faire repérer. Je donne donc le nom de ma fille.

- Tenez, vos clés, bon séjour !

- Merci, dis-je à l'unisson avec Mayaku.

Nous montons les escaliers et arrivons devant notre porte. J'ouvre la porte puis la lumière, éclairant une petite pièce. Un lit au centre, avec des draps d'un petit rouge pale, rien d'extraordinaire. Une vague de fatigue me prend, alors je referme la lumière et dépose mes bagages près de mon lit. Je me déshabille, pour enfiler ma robe de nuit, prenant soin de déposer mes armes à porter de main et mon katana sou mon oreiller…

BRRRrrrrRrrr ..

Je me réveille en sursaut. C'est mon ventre qui a fait se bruit là? Il fait dire que je n'ai pas soupé hier. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Soudain, une petite voie encore endormie se porte à mes oreilles.

- Maman... ? Tu dors encore ? J'ai faim !

Je tourne mon regard vers elle. Déjà habillé, elle semble prête à aller manger.

- Mayaku, laisse-moi le temps de prendre une douche et on décent manger après.

- D'accord! Je vais t'attendre en bas!

La porte s'ouvre lentement et une petite fille sort de la chambre, sautillant heureusement. Je me lève prenant mes vêtements et me dirige dans la salle de bain. Une fois ma toilette faite, je me ré habille, mettant mes short court et ma camisole noir laissant mon nombril découvert et laissant paraître un piercing ayant comme bijou le signe de mon clan, celui pour lequel j'ai tant souffert... Je ressors, enfilant mon équipement et rangeant soigneusement mon katana... C'est le seule souvenir qu'il me reste de lui... Il me lavait donner pour mon dernier anniversaire que j'avais passé avec lui. Une fois cella fini, je me regarde une dernier fois devant la glace et met ma cape noir, cachant bien mon Katana en dessous. Le noir est ma couleur préférer... Je crois que vous l'auriez remarqué ! Le noir est associé à des idées de mort, de deuil, de tristesse, de terreur et de solitude. Il rappelle la nuit et recèle un caractère impénétrable. Le noir est sans espoir, sans avenir. D'un autre côté, le noir confère de la noblesse, de la distinction et de l'élégance. Il s'en dégage un caractère sophistiqué. Je trouve qu'elle me ressemble assez bien. Je sors de la chambre à mon tour, descendant dans l'entré de l'hôtel.

- Tu es prête ?

- Qu'es ce que tu en pense.

- Maman, comment te le dire. Pendant que tu te préparais. je suis allé faire un petit tour dehors et j'ai rencontré …

- combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire, la réprimandais-je en lui coupant la parole.

- je le sais ! Je n'ai pas le droit parlé à n'importe qui quand je suis tous seule ! Mais ! J'ai rencontré une fille et 2 garçons très sympathiques qui m'ont dit qu'il venait manger tantôt avec leur sensei ! Il nous on inviter à se joindre à eux ! S'il te plait dit!

- Mayaku, commençais-je, d'un air décourager. Pourquoi pas, après tous.

- Youpi!

Elle sort de l'hôtel et je la suis jusq1u'à un petit restaurant. Je la laisser rentrer en premier. Elle s'arrête à l'entrer et les cherche du regard. Après quelque seconde, elle se dirige vers une table ou 4 personnes y mangent tranquillement.


	3. La question

- Et si non. Toi ? Tu m'a pas beaucoup dit de chose sur toi alors que moi je tes presque raconter toute ma vie ! Me dit le jeune homme amusé.

- Ouais je c'est. Disons que ma vie et une grande étendu de secret. Peu de personne son au courant et le plus part de s'eu qu'il l'on sut son mort.

- Oh ! Je vois. Alors c'est plutôt un avertissement, du genre, si je te le dit il va falloir que je te tue !

- Haha! Non mais, Ça pourrait être dangereux pour Mayaku et moi. Déjà que tu connaisses mon vrai nom est une grande insouciance de ma part.

- C'est vrai que j'ai déjà attendu ton nom en quelque part. Mais dit moi au moins. Tu n'es quand même pas un déserteur ou une criminelle ?

- Non. Je ne crois pas que quand j'ai quitté mon village il m'on considérer comme. Je ce n'est pas trop en fait.

- M'ouais, il faudra quand même que je me renseigne un peu. ! Ha ! Arrête de me regarder comme sa tu fais peur ! Ne t'inquiet pas, je suis quelqu'un de confiance. Tous tes secrets vont bien être gardés avec moi. Je veux me renseigner pour toi. Pour voir si tu es considéré par ton ancien village comme quelqu'un de rechercher. Mais au faite de quel village est tu ? Sa pourrait bien m'aider dans mes rechercher voix-tu.

- Konoha. Mais que j'apprenne que tu répètes à qui que ce soit et …

- Raw ! Je tes dit de pas t'inquiéter ! Je suis le confident de beaucoup de monde ici. De plus petit secret sens importance à s'eux du Mazéage lui-même ! Après tous les grands frères s'est faite pour ça non?

- Puisque tu le dis, Kankûro.

- Bien ! Alors, Dison demain à la même heure on se retrouve dans ce même restaurant ?

- D'accord, sa marche. À demain alors.

- Au revoir ! Et sourie un peu ! C'est plus joli !

Je me lève lui envoyant un petit sourire en coin. J'aime bien se ninja des sables. Il a un bizarre sens de l'humour mais, je le sens peut-être digne de confiance. Il est très rare de nos jours de trouver un personnage comme lui. Je suis contente de l'avoir connu. Si demain matin, il n'y a pas un troupeau de ninja qui me court après, je pourrait peut-être lui en dire un peu plus. S'il est encore aussi curieux. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai parlé. Il a l'air de s'intéresser à tout. Mais avant, il faut que je parle à Mayaku. Je me demande bien ou elle est justement ! Elle était partie avec les trois Genin se promener. Je peux peut-être assaillez de la retrouver. En même temps ça va me faire une petite promenade. Je sors du Bâtiment, marchant au hasard d'une rue à l'autre, passant de petite ruelle à celle très achalandé. C'est vraiment une grande ville. Je tombe sur une des rues principales. Il a beaucoup de stand de jeux, boutique, restaurant, etc. Cette ville est bien trop grande, je ne la retrouverai pas de sitôt ! Je vais rentrer, sinon je pourrais passer des heures à la chercher et en plus, moi et la patience, ça ne fait pas un. Elle va sûrement revenir à l'hôtel un jour ou l'autre. Tournant les talons, je commence à marcher vers ce qui me semblait être le chemin pour retourner à l'hôtel. J'espère tous de même que c'est le bon chemin. Soudain, après avoir tourné le coin d'une rue, je m'arrête quand je reconnais une petit vois familière...

- Arrête ! Tu vas toute gaspiller ton argent... Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne réussis pas ! Laisse-moi assaillez !

- Quoi ! Pas question ! J'ai tes dit que je t'offrirais se toutou ! Et je vais réussir, exigea à lui-même le premier petit Genin.

- Mais ! Ça fait la sixième fois que tu assaille !

Intéressant ça. Il fait du charme à ma fille ! Non mais, il a quand même, quoi ? 10 ans et elle seulement 7 ! Il est un peu vieux !

- Tu vois, tu la encore rater ! Là, je refuse que tu ré assaille ! C'est à mon tour

- Et tu crois que tu vas réussir... Tu es quand même beaucoup plus jeune que nous, répliqua les deuxième Genin.

- Laisse-la ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va réussir, lui dit la jeune fille Genin.

- D'accord ! Mais ces je qui te le paye, fit le premier Genin

- Parfait ! leur répondit-elle Mayaku.

Je m'approche discernement d'eux, observant cette scène assez drôle à mon gout.

- Youpi ! Je les eux ! Du premier coup en plus !

- Pff je suis sûr que c'est un coup de chance ! répliqua encore une fois le deuxième Genin.

- Tais-toi ! Et bravo Mayaku. Tu es très bonne. Même peut-être meilleur que moi. Il faut dire aussi que se lancer du kunai étais un des plus dure que je n'ai jamais faite ! Les autres d'habitude sont bien plus faciles, expliqua le premier Genin.

- Ouais, ouais c'est ça ! On le sait tous que tu es vraiment un des pire de tout le ninja pour manié les kunai, lui dit la fille Genin.

- Pff, même pas vrai, dit-il offusquer.

- Ah tes la maman ! Ta vue le beau toutou que j'ai gagné pour lui, me dit-elle en sentant ma présence.

- Commença pour moi ? Fit le premier Genin,

- C'est quand même toi qui as payé ! Alors il est toi !

- Non ! Pas question, il est à toi ! Et j'insiste !

- Mais… Bon d'accord ! Merci.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un petit bisou sur la joue... Se garçons pris Aussitôt une tinte roser. Les enfants sa grandis si vite! Sautillant vers moi, il me montra cette petit pluche en forme de petit poussin de couleur rose.

- Il est vraiment trop mignon ! Bon, on rentre maintenant?

Elle se retourna vers ces nouveau amis et d'un signe de main leur fit ces au revoir.

- On se retrouve demain !

- Au revoir! Firent les trois Genin en même temps.

Quittant les grandes rues, nous arrivons dans l'hôtel. Nous montions dans ma chambre et s'assissions dans mon lit... Regardant en avant de moi dans le vide, je sentis le regard pesant de Mayaku sur moi, attendant que je prenne la parole.

- Tu l'aime bien se garçons non ?

Ces yeux s'agrandissent, se mettant à mordiller le bout de son doit, elle regarda le plancher... Elle ne s'entendait visiblement pas à cette question.

- Bah eh... Maman ! Tu n'aurais pas autre chose à me dire?

- Tu peux ben assaillez de changer de sujet!

- Oui bon, on peut dire qu'il est assez mignon. Mais qu'es ce qu'il y a ? Pour de vrai je veux dire.

- En fait, cette fois si se net pas moi qui vais avoir le mot finale. Ces a toi de voir.

- Allé maman ! Va si parle ! Tu c'est que je n'aime pas quand tu me fais un grand détour pour en venir à tes explications ! Ou ta question...

- Bon, d'accord... Nous avons à peine passé une journée et tu sembles déjà t'être attaché... Ça me fait mal de tous le temps te voir souffrir parce que on ne peut rester au même endroit et …

- Vien en au fait !

- J'aimerais que l'on quitte Suna bientôt pour peut-être un dernier voyage. un dernier changement d'endroit.

- Attend, tu veux dire que… Tu te sentirais prête à…

- Oui, je voudrais retrouver ton père Mayaku. J'ai entendu des informations sur lui ces dernier temps. Je crois savoir où il se trouve. Ça fait un petit bout que ça me trotte dans la tête. Mais je ne suis sûr de rien et je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose... Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer une fois qu'on va l'avoir trouvé...mais je voudrais le revoir... Te présenter à lui... Qu'il sache qu'il à un enfant.


	4. Déjeuner Mouvementé

- **Bon Appétit ! **

- **De même pour toi Kankurô.**

- **Tu as l'air bien plus en forme que hier. Et qu'est qui t'emmène a Suna a par de ça ? J'ai appris des affaires assez intéressantes sur toi en fouillant dans les dossiers.**

- **J'ai beaucoup dormie hier et nous somme juste de passage, mais ce qui est important est qu'est que ta appris ? **

**Je me trémousse sur ma chaise, nerveuse. Il me regarde dans les yeux. Quand je suis parti du village, je n'ai laissé que une lettre pour expliquant mon choix. Je n'ai jamais su comment il l'on prit. J'ai toujours cru qui m'aurait compris, mais le doute est toujours présent. Refusant de m'amener avec lui, il ne me restait plus que 1 personne pour qui je devais absolument rester forte dans le village. Mais quand j'ai su que je portais Mayaku. Je ne pouvais pas rester. Déjà que j'étais détester par tout le monde dans le village parce que j'étais son amante. Si en plus son enfant étais vu. Elle se serait sûrement fait tuer. Mais bon, Je vais enfin savoir… **

- **Tu n'es pas considérer comme un ninja déserteur, mais son dit que nous devant tous de même t'arrêter et te mener à Konaha. Il ne faut pas que tu sois tué. Il faudrait que nous te laissions partir plutôt que tu sois abattue. C'est tous se qui dise sur ce sujet. Par contre, il dise beaucoup d'autre chose, Uchiwa ! Je c'est que ça ne fait pas beaucoup de temps qu'on se connaît, mais je suis tout de même curieux… **

**Le nom Uchiwa résonne dans ma tête. Alors il dise à tout le monde qui je suis Vraiment. Il a tellement longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appelé par le nom de mon clan.**

- **Oui… Tu peux bien l'être. Il disait quoi d'autre à mon sujet ?**

- **Que des choses très vastes. Rien de très précis. Mais tous de même que tu as survécu au massacre! Tu dois être quand même très forte pour avoir tenu tête à Itachi Uchiwa ! **

**Itachi Uchiwa… Ca fait si longtemps également que je n'est pas attendue son nom. C'est image dans ma tête... Non ! Il ne fait pas que je m'en rappelle. Sa fait trop mal. Non, je ne peux plus l'entendre. Moi forte ? Oui peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas la même force que l'on pense, se pourquoi j'ai survécu. Ce jour... Je dormais si bien portant cette soirée-là, je revenais de mission... J'étais si fatiguer... Et quand il est venu avec ce... Non ! Ça suffit ! Il ne fait pas que je m'en rappelle ! **

- **Mayaku aussi est une Uchiwa ? Elle est née quelque mois après se jours je penseé Ne me dit pas que tu la combattu en enceinte ! Houa ! Et qui est son père ? Un Uchiwa aussi j'imagine ? **

**Tais-toi ! Arrête ! On dirait que tu fais expires ! Comment oses-tu ! C'est insupportable ! Non il ne faut pas que je pleure ici… Devant tant de monde.**

- **Tu connaissais son frère, Sasuke ? Moi Je l'es rencontrer ! Tout un personnage. Je me demande si il se ressemble ces deux-là. Malgré que sur las photo dans le dossier des criminelle rechercher, il se ressemble tous les 2 très fortement ! **

**Sasuke... Commença rechercher ? Non... Ne me dit pas qu'il est parti du village... Lui aussi... **

- **Euh... Amaterasu ? Ça va ?**

- **Ha, euh... Oui, mais il faut... Que je rentre ! Au revoir merci pour se déjeuner… À là prochain. **

**Non, je ne veux plus rien entendre... Il a touché a des plait que j'avais réussi à oublier la douleur... Je me lève presque en courant laissant un peu d'argent sur la table et sort en trombe. Me dirigeant vers l'hôtel. Je le vois du coin de l'œil se levé juste après moi. **

- **Hé ! Attend moi ! Je suis désolé ! C'est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû ! Cette période de ta vie a dû être difficile... Tu as du perde des gens cher et moi je te parle de sa comme si rien étais. **

**Il m'agrippe le bras et me retourne face à lui ... C'est yeux s'agrandisse en voyant quelque larme perler sur mon visage. Il baisse les yeux regardant le parterre quelque seconde et les relèves, me regardant dans les yeux avec un regarde plus que désoler. **

- **Vien. Allons cher moi. Ça va te faire du bien de parler à quelqu'un... Je suis presque sûr que ça fait plusieurs années que tes pas vide le cœur. Que tu gardes sa en dedans.**

- **Je te connais à peine, je ne vais pas aller dévoiler la moitié de ma vie à un inconnu qui ne fait même pas attention à ses paroles!**

- **Ne sois pas fâché! Ces justement ce qui va te faire du bien, je ne vais pas asseiller de te comprendre ou d'avoir pitié de toi Amaterasu, je vais juste te réconforter quand tu vas en avoir le plus besoin, d'être là pour une amie, même si ça ne fait que deux jours que nous le somme.**

**Un ami… Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre. Sens un mot j'affirme, me traînant par la main... Il nous dirige vers la ville, je passe devant mon hôtel, voyant Mayaku avec les 3 autre genin... Elle s'approche de moi toute contente, mais son sourire disparaît qu'en elle me voit dans tous ces état. **

- **Maman ? Ça va ?**

- **Je reviens tantôt. Fait attention à toi. Ne traîne pas tous seule.**

- **D'accord. À tantôt…**

**Elle comprend tellement vite ! J'en suis contente. Avec un dernier regard de réconfort, nous continuons notre chemin. Peu après, nous rentrons dans une petite maison. Sens une seconde, il me conduit dans son salon, me fessant assoir sur un grand divan assez confortable. Il repart aussitôt pour revenir avec 2 vers d'eau et une boite de mouchoir. C'est qu'il est prévoyant, il s'assoie en face de moi sur une chaise.**


	5. Début d'un Amour

**Kankurô : tu c'est que tu peu me faire confiance ..  
Moi ****:o****ui ta raison .. C'est que .. Si peu de personne l'on entendu ..  
Kankurô : sa va te faire du bien ..  
Moi : cette histoire est longue .. Très longue  
Kankurô : j'ai toute ma journée ! Et même demain si il faut ! Je suis en congé !  
Moi : bon .. D'accord sa fait près de 8 ans de sa .. Je vais commencer par le début .. Ne me juge pas ..  
Kankurô : ta pas d'inquiétude a te faire sur se sujet !  
Moi : bon d'accord ..  
Kankurô : je c'est ces dur de s'ouvrire .. Fait le .. Tu va te sentir beaucoup mieux après ..  
Moi : oui .. Bon .. Sa fait a peu près 8 ans que je suis parti de Konoha .. Depuis que j'ai su que je portais Mayaku .. Mm .. Je vais donc retourne au début, 4 ans plutôt j'étais alors âgé de 11 ans et lui .. 9 ans. Nous nous connaissons d'aussi loin que je me rappelle .. J'ai toujours été amoureuse de lui et lui de moi .. Mais nous avions jamais eu le courage de nous le dire .. Alors ces venu tous seule !  
Kankurô : tu ma toujours pas dit son nom ..  
Moi :désoler .. J'ai tellement de la misère a le dire .. Et surtout a l'entendre .. Son nom .. Itachi .. ****Itachi Uchiwa ..**

Flash Back :

Itachi : Amaterasu .. **Tu viens t'entraîner avec moi ?  
Moi : Bah pourquoi pas !! ******

Je cours le rejoindre et nous marchons ensemble dans la foret jusqu'à un petit endroit a découvert .. C'étais notre endroit .. Personne le savait ..

Moi : pas longtemps par exemple ! Je suis fatigue .. Ma mission a été très fatigante et très longue !  
Itachi : oui .. Sa faisait quand même quelque jours que tu étais parti ..  
Moi : Ohh ! Tu tes ennuyer de moi ( sourire moqueur ) !  
Itachi : Pourquoi je m'ennuierait d'une fille aussi surexciter que toi ? Pas moyen d'être en paix tu est toujours entrain de parler ! .. Tu parle trop ..  
Moi : pff ! Tes pas mieux toi tu parle jamais !  
Itachi : Hn ! ..  
Moi : ouais c'est sa ! HN ! **:)**** viens te battre ! Je vais te péter la yeule !!  
Itachi : C'est se que l'on va voir ..  
Moi : D'accord ! Alors on fait les règle ! On pratique notre taijustu ! Alors pas le droit au ninjutsu, ni genjuste et même pas au sharingan !  
Itachi : D'accord, alors ta pas le droit me morde ni de me griffer et Surtout pas de coup de pied entre les jambe !  
Moi : Bah la !! Raaw ! Okéé ! ****:)**** dans se cas ! Je vais te montrer un nouvelle technique que j'ai pratiquer durant cette mission !!**

Je le fixe dans les yeux .. Il ne me répond pas .. Je m'avance doucement vers lui et fessant comme si rien étais, je me met a courir comme une flèche, mon point le manque de quelque centimètre, il réparait derrière moi, j'ai juste le temps de me pencher que celui si me frôle le dessus de la tête, assaillant de le faire trébucher , il re disparaît pour re réapparaître a quelque mètre devant moi.

Itachi : rater !  
Moi : toi aussi !!

Sens attendre, je me remet a courir dans sa direction, mais au dernier moment j'apparaît dans son dos, il a juste le temps de se tourner que mon point est déjà parti en sa direction, sa y est ! Je n'est jamais réussi a le frapper, lui non plus également ! Nos match on tous le temps été nul ! Mais aujourd'hui sa change ! Plus que quelque centimètre !! Tous d'un coup, je me sens partir ! Mais qu'est que j'ai faite ! Tous mon corps est projeter vers l'avant, je n'est plus le contrôle de mon corps ! Et BAGNE ! Je tombe, sur Itachi ! Ha non ! Putin !! Moi et ma maladresse ! J'allait enfin réussir ! Mais que ! Mais attend un peu ! Que se que je suis entrain de faire la !

Effectivement , j'étais coucher sur le sol par dessus Itachi, et je .. L'embrassait ? Merde !! Je ne mais même pas rendu compte que en tombant sur lui mais lèvre son aller contre les sienne !! Re merde !! Je saute sur mes pied et recule contre un arbre .. Itachi se lève a son tour et me regard avec plus d'expression dans le visage que je n'en lui est jamais vu ! Il touche le bout de ces lèvre .. Et me regarde dans les yeux. Je rougis, ressemblant a une tomate !

Moi : Euh .. Scuser !! J'ai pas faite exprès !! Pardonne moi ! J'ai trébucher et je suis tomber sur toi !! Je n'est pas faite exprès ! Je suis désoler !! Je ..

Je continue a marmonner, tous en m'excusant ! Je doit vraiment avoir l'air d'une conne ! Mon premier baiser .. Même si il n'est pas vraiment voulu ! Moi j'en suis contente .. Mais je ne ces pas comment il va réagir .. Il est toujours entrain de me fixer .. Son regard c'est détendu .. Il se rapproche de moi .. A non ! Pourquoi pour une fois il ne pourrait pas montrer un peu plus d'émotion ! Je ne sais même pas si i va me frapper ou juste me dire que se n'est pas grave ! Raaw ! Je ferme les yeux, me préparant .. Au qu'a qu'il n'aille pas apprécier .. Me préparant au coup, je les re ouvre surpris en sentant un souffle chaud sur mes lèvre .. A peine a quelque centimètre de moi, il me regarde dans les yeux ..

Itachi : tu parle trop ..

Fermant les yeux, il se rapproche encore plus de moi, c'est lèvre rencontre les mien, tous doucement, il pose ces main sur mes anche .. Jamais il n'avait été aussi doux avec moi, mettant mes main autour de son cou, je lui rend notre premier baiser ..

Fin du flash back

Moi : Je n'est jamais rencontré ceci a qui que se soi .. A par a Sasuke ..  
Kankurô : tien prend une autre mouchoir .. J'ai encore 3 autre boite .. Ne te gêne pas !  
Moi : merci .. Tu c'est, Sasuke étais comme mon vrai petit frère .. Je l'aimais autant .. Tantôt tu a dit que il étais devenu déserteur ?  
Kankurô : oui .. Pour vanger votre clan .. Il est aller rejoindre Orochimaru .. Beaucoup de chose on changer a Konoha depuis 8 ans ..  
Moi : oui .. Sa doit ..  
Kankurô : aller continue ..  
Moi : mm .. a partire de se jours, nous nous somme plus quitter .. Les semaines passèrent, les mois .. Nous nous aimions toujours de plus en plus fort .. Bientôt un ans .. Et c'étais la plus belle de ma vie .. Nous fessions tous jours en sorte d'être ensemble dans les mission .. Jamais nous avons eu de chicane sérieuse .. Bien sur on poignais les nerf .. Mais après 5 minute on fessait comme si rien étais .. Je me rappelle d'une fois .. On étais en mission ..

Flash Back

Moi : Mais qu'est ce que tu fait !  
Itachi : je le tue ..  
Moi : mais il nous avait même pas attaquer !  
Itachi : mais se n'étais pas sont intention de rester passif !  
Moi : Et !? Tu ne peu pas tuer n'importe qui comme sa !  
Itachi : Il voulait nous tuer !  
Moi : oui mais il avait pas encore assaillez !

Raaaw ! Il m'énerve ! Comme si il pouvait toujours tous savoir !

Moi : sa ne se fait pas !  
Itachi : hn ! Tais-toi !  
Moi : Non !! Je vais t'en faire moi tuer n'importe qui comme sa !

Raaaaaw ! Idiot ! Je vais lui montrer moi ! S'en attendre, je monte dans un arbre pour redescendre avec une femme, le kunai sou la gorge !

Moi : tu la vois elle ! Elle n'a rien faite ! Mais elle étais avec les autre qui on assaillez de nous tuer !!

S'en un mot de plus, je lui tranche la gorge, fessant gicler le sang un peu partout.

Itachi : Mais qu'est que tu fait !!  
Moi : est-ce que j'avait raison de la tuer !!?!  
Itachi : mais tes stupide !  
Moi : Ta geule salop ! Ta pas d'affaire a dire que je suis stupide !! C'est toi qui a commencé !  
Itachi : retraite moi de salop encore une fois !

Je m'approche de lui a 2 poil de sa face et ..

Moi : salo...  
... : Sa suffit vous deux il faut continuer la route !

Nous nous retournons en même temps vers notre dernier membre de notre équipe. S'en attendre plus longtemps, nous nous mettons en route, nous prenant par la mais .. Nous lançant un regard les plus amoureux qui soi ..

Itachi : tss ! Tu parle encore trop  
Moi : toi, tais-toi

Fin du flash back

Kankurô : ouais je vois qu'est que tu voulait dire !  
Moi : et c'étais tous le temps comme sa ! Pas une journée sens qu'il me traite de stupide et moi que je le traite de salop !  
Kankurô : je crois qu'il trouve que tu parle trop ! X)  
Moi : ouais, celle-la il me la disait de dizaine de fois par jours !  
Kankurô : je vois sa ** mais quand même .. On peu dire que vous n'aviez pas peur de tuer une personne comme sa ..  
Moi : ouais .. J'ai peut être un peu exagérer en la tuant ..  
Kankurô : x) et c'est la que tu te dis sa ?  
Moi : désoler ! X)  
Kankuro : Mais quand même .. Je voilà genre de relations que vous aviez ..  
Moi : oui .. Et nous somme rester 4 ans ensemble .. Jusqu'au jours ou il a tuer tous le clan .. Sauf moi et Sasuke .. J'étais rendu a 15 ans .. Et lui 13 ans ...**


	6. L'histoire des derniers Uchiwa

**Flash Back**

Il est si bon d'enfin se coucher ! Je suis tellement fatiguer ! Et j'ai mal partout ! Itachi .. Je m'ennuie de toi ! Sa fait 3 jours que on ne c'est pas vu ! Putin de mission a la con ! Demains matin a la premier heure je suis devant cher toi ! Je te le promet ! J'enfilla ma robe de nuit et me coucha. Fermant les yeux avec une dernier penser pour lui, je m'endorme .. C'est temps si on été dur .. Itachi est devenu bizarre .. Il ne ma toujours pas dit qu'est qui le tracassait autant .. Pourtant il ma toujours tous dit .. Peut-être qu'il regret d'avoir sacrifier sont meilleur ami pour son Mangekyou sharingan .. Pourtant, il m'en a tellement parler de se pouvoir qu'il voulait a tous prix acquérir .. Je ne sais pu .. Je lui en parlerait demain au pire .. Demain .. Je vais enfin te revoir ..

Fin du flash back

Kankurô : et ? Après .. ?  
Moi : c'est cette nuit la .. Qu'il a ..  
Kankurô : oui .. Aller va si raconte ..  
Moi : il na pas été capable pour moi .. Il a .. Et aussi pour .. Sasuke  
Kankurô : oui sa je sais mais comment ?  
Moi : je dormait si bien .. Pourtant ..

Flash Back

Enfin une nuit paisible .. Pas un bruit .. Un léger vent rentrant par ma fenêtre laisser ouvert .. Faisant virevolter les rideau .. Laissant rentré la lumière blanche de la lune .. Qui éclairant une parti sombre de la pièce qui étais ma chambre .. S'en me douter que cette nuit .. Serait la dernier que je passerait ici .. Je dormais si profondément que je n'entendait même pas c'est petit cri au loin .. Cri de détresse .. Désespoir .. Je ne m'aperçu pas non plus quand une silhouette sombre, dont juste les yeux d'un rouge meurtrier pouvais se faire voir .. Avance vers mon lit d'un pas incertain .. D'une mais tremblante .. Sortant un kunai .. Avançant vers

Ma gorge ..

Le seule bruit qui avait réussit a me sortie de mes songe .. Étais ce bruit du sanglot dont on s'étais trop forcer a étouffer .. A moitié endormi, je ne réalisa pas tous de suite .. Sentant quelque chose de froid contre mon coup .. J'ouvrit doucement les yeux .. La scène qui s'offrait a mes yeux .. J'aurait aimer jamais la voir, la lune éclairait un visage qui étais tous juste a quelque centimètre de moi .. A genou a coter de mon lit, il me regardait dans les yeux .. Des yeux que je n'avait jamais vu .. Comme si il venait de plonger tête premier dans un gouffre sens fond .. Il cligna des paupière .. Fessant tomber quelque larme sur mon visage .. C'étais la premier fois que je le voyais pleurer .. Son sharingan tressailli .. Trahissant sa fatigue .. Il serait si fort le kunai que je pouvais sentir chaque mouvement de sa mais sur mon coup .. Mes yeux s'agrandisse en prenant conscience de la situation .. Mes yeux remplir a mon tour de larme qui coulant un après l'autre .. coulant jusqu'au mon menton .. Puis mon coup jusqu'au kunai .. Il pausa sa main libre sur ma joue ..

Moi : i.. Itachi .. ?  
Itachi : pardonne-moi .. !

Il ferma les yeux .. J'entendis prendre une respiration plus forte que les autres, il resserra encore plus son emprise sur son kunai, arrêtant de respirer, .. il s'essaya .. Mais rien ne se passa .. Il réouvrit les yeux et dans un éland de rage, lança le kunai a travers la pièce qui se planta directement dans mon masque des force spéciales de Konoha .. Me tournant le dos, il désactiva ces sharingan. Prenant ces genou dans ces bras , il y enfuit la tête .. Je l'entendait sangloter, mon cœur se resserra encore plus .. Je m'assit dans mon lit, le regardant .. Je ne comprenait plus rien .. J'avais eu peur de lui durant quelque seconde .. Mais il a besoin de moi .. Je ne peu pas le laisser .. Je me laisse tomber a terre a coter de lui et le prend dans mes bras .. enfouissant sa tête dans mon coup, il me serra dans ces bras a son tour .. Je ne sais lus combien de temps se son écouler .. Fermant les yeux .. Je ne les pas lâcher .. Attendant que sa respiration se calme ..

Moi : Itachi .. Calme toi .. Explique moi .. Je comprend rien ..  
Itachi : je .. Je t'aime .. !

2 mots .. 2 simple mots .. mon cœur rate un battement .. je prend sa tête entre mes main pour qu'il me regard dans les yeux .. jamais il ne me l'avait dis .. ces mot se son imprimer a jamais dans ma mémoire .. les larmes continuaient a couler et on continuaient toujours a se fixer .. la détresse au fond de ces yeux s'étais dissiper pour laisser place a une immense vague de tristesse .. mon regard quitta ces yeux .. suivant un larme jusqu'a ces lèvre .. ces lèvre si douce .. leur goût si sauvage .. un sentiment que je m'efforçait a garder en dedans de moi pris possession de mon corps .. J'ai peut-être 15 ans, mais lui juste 13 .. Mon regard détendis doucement jusqu'a son coup, détaillant chaque centimètre de peau .. non se n'est pas le moment .. je remonta mon regard dans ces yeux .. lui, il continuait a me fixer.

Moi : Moi aussi Itachi ! plus que personne ne pourrait n'en aimer un autre ! Tu me fait peur .. Qu'est qui tes arriver ! Et ton linge est couvert de sang ! Itachi !?!!  
Itachi : je .. Je l'ai est tous .. Tuer ..

Fin flash back

Moi : Il m'a tous raconté après .. Le massacre .. Il ma donné ces raison .. Et Sasuke aussi ..  
Kankurô : ha lala ! Je croit que je vais prendre un mouchoir moi aussi .. C'est tellement triste ! Ha non ! Il en a plus .. Je vais aller chercher une autre boite .. Attend moi je revient ! Tu veut un autre vers d'eau ?  
Moi : ouais s'il te plais ..

4 ans .. 1 je t'aime .. 1 amour .. 1 nuit en trop .. J'aurait tellement aimer quel ne sois pas .. Une chance que Mayaku est la .. Comme sa, je peu serrer dans mes bras une parti de toi a n'importe quel moment .. Plusieurs dise que sa passe un jours ou l'autre .. Que je vais pouvoir revivre une vie normal .. Mais j'en suis incapable .. Tu occupe toujours toute mes penser .. Il a toujours une parti de mon esprit avec toi ..

**Kankurô : tien, voilà ..  
****Moi : Merci ..  
Kankurô : j'ai tellement entendu parler de l'histoire du clan Uchiwa .. De Itachi .. Jamais j'aurait penser .. Après tous se que j'ai entendu sur lui .. Qu'il .. Enfin tu comprend ..  
Moi : oui .. Il ne faut pas toujours croire se qui se dit .. Tu sais !  
Kankurô : oui .. Tu a bien raison .. Je le sais .. Et après ? Il est parti .. Comme ça ?  
Moi : oui .. Mais .. Enfaîte .. Mm .. Je vais continuer a te raconter .. Je voulait un dernier souvenir de lui .. Un dernier moment .. Notre premier nuit .. La nuit ou Mayaku a été créer ...**


	7. La création de Mayaku

**Flash Back**

.. Non .. **Il ne peu pas partire .. Il ne peu pas me faire sa .. il est tous pour moi .. Je ne veut pas .. il ne peu pas !!!**

Moi : Itachi !! Je te prit non !! Ne part pas sans moi ! Tu ne peu pas me faire sa !  
Itachi : je .. Suis désoler ! Si tu vient avec moi tu va être considérer comme complices de tous sa ! Je ne veut pas ! .. Je ne peu pas te faire sa .. Pardonne moi ! S'il te plait .. Comprend moi .. Je ne veux pas te quitter .. Mais je n'est pas le choix .. S'il te plais .. Arrête de me regarder comme sa .. Tu me fait encore juste plus mal .. Tu ces que je ne peu rien y changer .. Nous avons pas d'autre choix !  
Moi : Nous avons toujours le choix Itachi ! Tu le sais !  
Itachi : je veux pas que tu sois considérer comme Nuke-nin ! Tu me fera pas changer d'avis cette fois .. Je suis désoler .. Il faut que je parte .. Arrête d'assaillez de me retenir encore plus longtemps .. Si ils découvrent tous ces corps .. Sa ne sera pas long qu'il m'aurons trouver ..

Il me serre dans c'est bras .. J'ai de la misère a respirer tellement il me sera fort .. Nous nous tenons sur le bord de la fenêtre .. Le vent continuant a souffler .. Éclairer par la lumière de la lune, je n'étais que a peine un peu plus grande que Itachi .. a cause de mon age sûrement .. Nous ne pouvons plus arrêter nos larme .. Il se décolle de moi pour venir poser sur mes lèvre le baiser le plus tendre que il m'avait faite ..

Itachi : il faut que je parte .. Je ne t'oublierait jamais ..  
Moi : NON ! Attend encore un peu .. S'il te plait .. Je veux un dernier souvenir .. Un dernier moment avec toi .. Tu ne peu pas me refuser sa .. Pitié ..

J'avais mit toute ma fierté dans ces dernier mot .. Il le savait .. Jamais je ne suppliait personne .. Il me regard dans les yeux .. cherchant quoi je voulait en venir .. Même si je savait qu'il le savait ..

Moi : Itachi ..  
Itachi : .. D'accord ..

Il posa sa mains sur ma joue .. Et m'embrassa .. Un long moment .. Je posa mes mains dans son dos, le collant le plus possible a moi , pour sentir chacune des partis de son corps .. Je lui détache ces cheveux .. Je ne pouvait m'arrêter de pleurer .. Je ne pouvait pas croire que sa serait les dernier moment que je passerait avec lui .. Tous d'un coup, je me sentie décoller du sol .. Itachi venait de me prendre en princesse, me portant jusqu'aux lit .. Il me déposa tous doucement en dessous des couvert et se mit a califourchon au dessus de moi tous en continuant a m'embrasser .. Il se coucha sur moi .. Faisant attention pour ne pas m'écraser .. il reposa une de ces mains sur ma joue et il me regarda dans les yeux encore un fois ..

Itachi : tes sur .. ?  
Moi : oui .. Je ne voudras jamais quelqu'un d'autre que toi pour ma première fois ..  
Itachi : tu a bien raison .. Il est de même pour moi ..

Il se releva un peu, enlevant sont t-shirt .. Mes yeux ne regardais plus autre chose que son torse muscler jusqu'à temps qu'il me ré embrassa, fermant les yeux .. Il descendis ces baiser sur mon menton puis sur mon coup .. Il passa ces main sou ma robe de nuit, je me releva un peu, lui permettant de l'enlever. Cette fois si , ces moi qui l'embrassa dans le coup, puis je lui mordilla un peu l'oreille .. Il recommença ces baiser dans le coup .. Laissant des petits marque rougis .. S'astinant sur un endroit, il y laissa un marque plus foncer que les autres de couleur rouge et mauve .. Il continu ces baisé, descendant toujours de plus en plus bas .. Moi, pendant se temps, je lui enleva sa ceinture lourd d'armement shinobi .. Ouvrant la fermeture de son pantalon, Itachi m'aida a l'enlever .. Le faisant valser a l'autre bout de la pièce, juste a coter de la fenêtre .. Il se recoucha sur moi .. Continuant a descendre ces baiser jusqu'a arriver a ma poitrine, qui suçota doucement, je pouvait sentir sa virilité sur ma jambes .. Je rougis a cette penser .. Les baiser et les caresse d'Itachi commençait a moi aussi me faire effet .. Je sentis les mains d'Itachi descendre un peu plus bas, me retirant mon dernier vêtement et je fit de même pour lui .. Il remonta ces baisé pour revenir sur mes lèvre .. Il m'écarta les jambe doucement et se placa entre ..

Itachi : tes sur .. ? Que tu veux que je continu ..  
Moi : La ces toi qui parle trop ! oui .. Aller tu me connaît quand je dit quelque chose ..

Il me ré embrassa et il entra doucement en moi .. Au début se ne me fit pas trop mal .. Un frisson me parcouru .. Mais il s'arrêta .. Je le sentis hésiter .. Comme si quelque chose l'empêchait d'aller plus loin .. Quelque seconde passaire puis il donna il me donna un petit coup de rein .. Une forte douleur me fit tressaillire et je ne pu m'empêcher de lâcher un petit cris de douleur .. Itachi me regarda, inquiet .. Mais je lui fit comprend de continuer .. Alors il le fit, une fois rentrer au complet, il s'arrêta .. Donnant a mon corps le temps de m'habituer a sa nouvelle présence puis il commença bien vite a faire quelque va et viens, trop excité pour se retenir encore .. Je lâchais encore quelque petit cris de douleur, mais bientôt ces cris se transformèrent en cris de bonheur et d'excitation, ces coup de va et vient se firent plus puissant et plus profond, nos cris se mélangeait, résonnant dans la pièce, ne pouvant plus me retenir, j'atteindi bien vite l'orgasme, suivie juste après Itachi que viens en dedans de moi .. Je sens un liquide chaud se rependre a l'intérieur de moi, puis il se retira, se coucha a coter de moi .. Reprenant sa respiration .. Je me calla dans ces bras .. le tenant l'épaule .. Je c'est que maintenant il va partire .. Mais je ne peu pas y croire .. Je ne veux pas ..

Moi : Merci ..  
Itachi : toi merci ..

Il se leva et se ré habilla, je fit de même et me ré assis sur le lit .. J'avait un peu mal au bas ventre .. Il se tourna vers moi et se mit a genou en avant de moi ..

Itachi : maintenant .. Je ne peu plus rester désoler .. Je dois vraiment .. Partire ..

Non .. Mes larmes re commencèrent a couler .. Et Itachi aussi .. Il se relava et s'avança vers la fenêtre .. Je lui attrapa la mains .. Dans un dernier espoir ..

Moi : Itachi .. Permet moi au moins que va se revoir !  
Itachi : sa ces sur .. Je te le promet .. !

Puis il sorti .. Et parti a courir de toits en toits .. Me laissant un dernier regard .. Je ne pouvait pas i croire .. Refusant de retourner dans mon lit, croyant qu'il allait revenir .. Je m'endormie sur le rebord de la fenêtre .. Versant encore des larmes même dans mon sommeille ..

Fin de flash back


	8. Réponse et au revoir

**Mayaku : c'étai long .. Je commençais a m'inquiété ..  
Moi : désoler ..  
Mayaku : tu lui a tous raconté ?  
Moi : jusqu'a se qu'il parte par la fenêtre ..  
Mayaku : .. Tu a l'Air épuiser ..  
Moi : beaucoup trop d'émotion ..**

Je m'assis sur mon lit .. Repensant a mon passé .. J'ai envi de pleurer, hurler .. mais mes larmes ne coule plus .. Ces trop pour aujourd'hui ..

Moi : il est quel heure ?  
Mayaku : 7 heure du soir ..

7 heure .. ? Le temps passe drôlement vite ici ..

Moi : Ta faim ?  
Mayaku : non .. J'ai mangé il a pas longtemps ..  
Moi : D'accord .. Alors .. Tu a tu réfléchie a la question que je t'avait poser ?  
Mayaku : oui .. Moi, sa me dérange pas .. Ces pour toi que je m'inquiet ..  
Moi : je t'ai dit de ne pas penser a moi .. Toi qu'est tu veux ?  
Mayaku : .. Mm .. J'aimerait le retrouver .. Voir qui il est en vrai .. Tu m'en a tellement parler .. J'en est tellement entendu parler aussi .. Sa l'air de toute un personnage mon père ..  
Moi : effectivement .. Alors ta décision est définitive ?  
Mayaku : .. Oui ..

Je ferme les yeux, me laissant me couchant sur le lit .. Le revoir .. Son image me revient en tête encore une fois .. Ces yeux .. Ces lèvre .. Ce dernier moment ..

Moi : d'accord .. Je .. Je suis .. Fatiguer ..  
Mayaku : tu va dormire tous de suite ?  
Moi : je croit bien que oui ..  
Mayaku : .. D'accord .. Je te laisse .. Bonne nuit ..  
Moi : nous partons demain !

Elle sort de ma chambre sans me regarder .. Je croit qu'elle est tous aussi bouleverser que moi la dedans .. Je crois savoir il par ou commencer premièrement .. Si nous continuons a marcher vers n'importe où, comme Nous avons faite ces 8 dernière année, sa va pas mal rien nous donner .. Après nous partirons dans la l'avant midi .. je me demande comment va t'il réagir .. Surtout face a Mayaku .. Raw, ne te pose pas ces question là, sa serre a rien .. Nous allons bien voir .. Sa suffit pour aujourd'hui .. Pff .. Itachi .. Tu m'a faite vivre toute une vie toi .. Mais une chose est sur .. Ces que jamais je ne vais la regretter .. Même si j'ai t'en souffert .. Je t'aime trop .. Bon .. Dodo maintenant

Je me relève et me déshabille et me recouche , fermant les yeux .. Tous de suite la tête sur l'oreiller, je m'endors avec pour la dernier penser son dernier regard qui ma été offert, avant qu'il ne disparaisse entre les maisons ..

Toc Toc Toc

Merde .. je suis même pas sur d'être a la bonne maison .. hier il est venu me reporter a l'hotel et j'ai pas vraiment pris compte de la route a prendre pour y revenir .. il me reste pu qua attendre .. je vais bien voir ..  
Comme dit, après quelque seconde de plus, la porte s'ouvris sur Kankurô ..

Moi : salut ..  
Kankurô : salut ! alors .. bien dormie ?  
Moi : oui oui .. **  
Kankurô : Tu tes lever de bonne heure se matin ! il est quoi .. 11 heure .. sa change de ton 3 heure de l'après midi ****  
Moi : oui .. mais ces que enfaîte .. moi et Mayaku avons pris une décision .. et nous devons partire de Suna .. dans 1 heure ..  
Kankurô : Quoi ? déjà ! mais vous venez a peine d'arriver ! et pour aller ou ? tu va revenir dans combien de temps ?  
Moi : ha la la pas trop de question en même temps ! enfaîte .. je ces pas dans combien de temps que je vais revenir .. mais je voulait que tu sache que vraiment une de mes meilleur rencontre **** sa faisait longtemps que j'avait pas eu un ami comme toi ****  
Kankurô : ha bah merci **** !  
Moi : Hier .. après avoir beaucoup parler, quand je suis rentrer a l'hotel, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi avec Mayaku et .. nous avons décider que nous pouvions plus vivre comme sa .. que je ne pouvais pu vivre comme sa .. alors on va repartire .. pour .. le retrouver ..  
Kankurô : .. ( moment de silence ) je ne sais pas quoi te dire .. mais tu sera toujours la bienvenu cher moi ! sa ses certain .. sa va sûrement être une bonne chose pour toi .. de mettre les affaire au clair après 8 ans ..  
Moi : oui .. le retrouver .. revoir son visage .. autre que dans mes penser et dans que dans mes rêve ..  
Kankurô : oui .. va si .. je croit bien que tu ferait une bonne chose .. et si sa se passe mal, revient ici ..  
Moi : oui .. merci.  
Kankurô : de rien .. il te reste combien de temps avant de partire ?  
Moi : A peu près 30 minute .. il faut que j'aille rejoindre Mayaku a midi pile devant les porte du village ..  
Kankurô : d'accord .. laisse moi au moins t'offrire un dernier dîner ****  
Moi : d'accord ****  
Kankurô : suis moi ******

Il sorti de sa maison, refermant la porte .. je croit bien qu'il va me manquer .. mais je vais revenir le voir un jours .. je me le promet !


	9. Recherche et petite Robe !

**Silence .. ces le mot qui définissait le plus nos 2 premier jours depuis que nous étions parti de Suna .. presque aucun mot .. une étrange ambiance c'étais installer .. entre la hâte et la peur d'arriver au but de se voyage .. en se moment , nous étions dans notre tente .. Je faut se parler a soir .. je sais qu'elle se pose des question .. la plus part je ne pourra pas répondre, mais sûrement que je pourra l'éclairer d'un coter ou d'un autre .. hnph .. elle croit passer inaperçu en me regardant comme sa dans le noir ! .. Ces yeux lance des points d'interrogations !!**

Mayaku .. : Maman ?

Ha bah elle c'est décider toute seule en fin de compte ..

Moi : oui ?  
Mayaku : .. je me demande .. je veux dire que .. je ne sais pas .. qu'est qu'on fait ? .. on va ou et .. tu comprend ?  
Moi : oui .. mais pose une question a la fois .. parce que la si non sa va être trop compliquer !  
Mayaku : .. je ne sais pas par ou commencer .. comment il va réagir d'après toi ?  
Moi : .. je vais être franche .. j'ai peur .. je n'est aucun idée .. je stresse juste a y penser ..  
Mayaku : et qu'est qu'on va faire quand on va le voir ?  
Moi : je ne sais pas .. tous dépend de la situation .. de l'endroit .. comment il va réagir ..  
Mayaku : Mm ..  
Moi : Tu sais .. après 8 ans .. il peu bien avoir changer .. peut être qu'Il s'est .. trouver quelqu'un d'autre ..

Ha lala la boule qui est apparu dans ma gorge ! na il faut pas que je parte a pleurer une parole comme sa ..

Mayaku : je sais .. mais sa m'étonnerait .. ne t'en fait pas .. tu a dit que te avait peut-être une idée de ou il se trouvais .. ?  
Moi : .. oui .. j'ai entendu dire qu'il étais dans une organisation appeler Akatsuki .. sa fiat quand même 8 ans que je suis complètement déconnecter de vraiment tous .. alors je ne sais presque rien de tous se qui est arriver pendant se temps ..  
Mayaku : et tu croit savoir ou il se trouve ?  
Moi : j'Ai entendu dire que le repère de cette Akatsuki se trouvais dans les territoire inhabité entre Suna et Iwa ..  
Mayaku : c'est quand même proche ..  
Moi : Oui je c'est .. a peine une journée de route et nous aurons atteint le limite de Suna, nous entrerons dans la foret .. il restera plus qu'A trouver le repère .. mais il doit être bien caché et protéger .. sa ne sera pas qu'elle que chose de facile certain ..  
Mayaku : Mm .. ouii ..  
Moi : repose toi bien .. nous aurions sûrement a combattre d'autre membre de cette organisation .. et il on l'air assez fort d'après se que j'ai entendu, et il on sois disant chacun une capacité spécial ..  
Mayaku : et papa lui c'est son Sharingan ?  
Moi : ouais ** comme toi et moi petite Uchiwa !  
Mayaku : =D  
Moi : D'autre chose a demander ?  
Mayaku : pas pour l'instant je suis fatiguer ..  
Moi : bonne nuit alors ..  
Mayaku : bonne nuit ..**

1 journée .. peut-être 2 minimum ..

**Flash Back :**

Moi :Itachi regard !!

**Il se retourne de bord et plisse les yeux en voyant ma face écrasé dans une vitrine de magasin de vêtement ..**

Itachi : qu'est que tu fait ?  
Moi : Regarde !!! regraddeeuuhhh !  
Itachi : oui oui .. arrête de t'énerver comme sa !

Il avance a coter de moi, je lui pointe quelque chose du dois, il soupire ..

Moi : elle est trop belle !! =D  
Itachi : hn .. on continu notre chemin ?  
Moi : =( Itachiii ! je veux aller l'assaillez **  
Itachi : mais t'en a pas besoin ! t'en a déjà plien !  
Moi : oui mes pas des comme sa ! en plus elle, elle est bien plus belle ! et elle est rouge, elle ira bien avec mes sharingan ! ****  
Itachi : Parce que tu a l'intention de mètre une robe quand tu va te battre toi ??  
Moi : Pfff ! j'ai le droit de faire se que je veux !!**

S'en entendre une réponse, je court dans le magasin et lui fait signe, de l'autre coter de la vitrine de venir me rejoindre.

Itachi : mais je veux pas rentrer la dedans ! ces un magasin réserver pour les filles !  
Moi ( criant de l'autre coter ) : viens !!!

Il tourne les yeux et viens me rejoindre ! je me promène de ranger en ranger jusqu'à retrouver la même petit robe rouge que dans la vitrine, je cherche la grandeur et je la prend dans mes main, la mettant sur mon corps pour lui montrer ..

Moi : alors ? elle est belle non ?  
Itachi : Hn .. -/_\-'  
Moi : tu croit que je devrait l'assaillez ? je suis sur qu'elle me ferait super bien **  
.. : je suis désoler mes cette robe est conçu pour les fille qui on acquéri leur corps de femme !**

Je me tourne de bord d'un coup, un vendeur se tien a quelque mètre .. une chance pour lui parce que si non il venait de se recevoir toute une voler !

Moi : Pardon ! j'ai quand même 14 ans ! et j'en est des forme !! elle sont juste cacher sous ma cape ! c'est vrai hen Itachi !?!  
Itachi : euh bah .. oui ..

QUOI ? non mais il veule rire de moi !! je vais leur montrer moi !

Moi : pff ! je vais te montrer moi ! on son les salle d'essayage !?

Le vendeur par a rire, non mais il me cherche vraiment ! je vais le battre cette enfant de chienne ! rendu dans la salle, je me déshabille, et enfile la robe et remonte sa fermeture éclaire, sur le coter. Je me tourne vers le miroir et me regard .. un sourire assez fier se dessine sur mon visage, la robe serrer est parfaitement ajuster a mon corps, et elle met même mes sein en valeur ! j'ai les formes parfait pour cette robe ! je vais leur montrer a ces minables ! je place mes long cheveux, les laissant tomber un peu plus bas que mes seins, me regard un dernière fois, rentrant le ventre, je sort de la cabine.

Moi : alors les gars !! ? **:)****  
Vendeur : .. .. .. Pardonner moi jeune fille .. je vais vous laisser magasiner en paix ..**

Haa ! Casser !! **:)******

Moi : alors Itachi ? ( sourire vainqueur) vais toujours pas de forme !  
Itachi : .. .. j'ai jamais dit sa ..  
Moi : Bah non ces sa !

Ha Ah ! il est gêner sa se voit ! ** je rentre dans la cabine avec toujours se même sourire et me rechange, puis je ressort la robe sur la l'épaule.**

Moi : ** tu peu m'attendre dehors je vais payer la robe ****  
Itachi : je viens avec toi ..**

Nous avançons jusqu'a la caisse et je sort mon porte feuille, mais Itachi m'empêche de y prendre quoi que se sois.

Moi : heille !  
Itachi : je te la paye .. pour m'excusé de .. pour m'excusé  
Moi : de quoi ? D'avoir douter de mes forme o !!  
Itachi .. .. oui ..

Il baise la tête et rougie un peu .. c'est si rare que je le voit rougir ..

Itachi : elle .. elle te va .. très bien ..  
Moi : .. merci **:)******

Il paye la robe et nous ressortons, nous tenant pas la main, je l'attire contre moi et lui donna un petit baisé sur la joue pour une fois de plus le remercié ..

Fin flash Back

Je referme les yeux pensant a se souvenir .. et les re ouvres, je m'étire jusqu'a mon sac et l'ouvre, ouvrant un autre pochette dans la premier, j'y plonge ma main, attrapant un petit bout de tissu, je l'attira devant moi, puis mit se petit tissu rouge contre moi .. malgré toute les année .. et malgré que j'ai vieilli .. elle me fait encore .. Je me leva et me déshabilla. Je la déplia délicatement et l'enfila. Je rangea mes autres vêtement et posa seulement ma cape a coter de mon sac .. Je m'endormi


	10. De plus en plus proche

**Moi : Mayaku .. Mayaku .. réveille toi il faut y aller .. Mayaku  
Je la brassa encore un peu jusqu'a entendre un grognement énerver  
Mayaku : Sa va chu réveille !  
Je souri et lui tendit son déjeuner, elle manga vite vite et refit son sac.  
Mayaku : je suis prêt .. mais heille, tu a mit la robe ? Moi : oui .. sa me tentais .. Mayaku : tu na pas peur de la maganer ? Moi : .. non .. on va prendre sa relaxe aujourd'hui nous avons pas beaucoup de chemin a faire avant d'arriver dans la foret ..  
Je j'enfila ma cape, la laissant ouvert. Nous sortons de la petite grotte que nous avions trouver hier soir et partons vers les frontière de Suna. La température commença a baisser, signe que nous somme a la fin du désert .. Bientôt, le sable chaud deviens de la terre humide et nous commencions a apercevoir a l'horizon le commencement d'une foret .. l'après-midi étais bien entamé quand nous y arrivons enfin ..  
Mayaku : Sa été moins long que prévu .. Moi : oui .. nous somme rendu dans les territoire inhabité .. tien toi en alerte .. soupçonne le moindre bruit .. nous somme jamais passer par ici .. et tous se que nous savons de cette endroit c'est qu'elle y cache a peu pers une dizaine des criminelle les plus dangereux et les plus rechercher du monde .. alors, qui c'est se qu'elle peu contenir d'autre .. Mayaku : Super rassurent .. tu ma surtout pas rajouter encore plus de stresse que j'en avait de rencontrer mon père .. je suis tout a fait confortable dans cette grand foret ! Moi : Je vais aller voir .. les alentours .. Mayaku : Attend je viens !  
Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait, trouvant l'arbre le plus haut, j'y grimpa suivie de Mayaku. Une fois son sommet atteint, je me concentra a se qui étais autour de moi .. tous se que je vit, ces des arbres .. des arbres .. et encore des arbres .. quelque falaise rocheuse .. et une petite rivière ...  
Mayaku : on pourrait aller la bas pour cette nuit ..  
Elle me pointa cette petite rivière .. Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance .. Je serait mieux de garder mes sharingan le temps que nous le trouvons .. Je ferma les yeux et les rouvris tous de suite, fessant apparaître mes sharingan .. Mayaku me regarda bizarrement ..  
Moi : tu ferait mieux de faire de même .. mon sixième cens me dis que nous serons pas seule longtemps si nous fessons pas demi-tour immédiatement et surtout que cette rivière a l'air plutôt suspect .. même très .. dangereuse .. je ne sais pas pourquoi .. Mayaku : ta raison ..  
Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit fessant a son tour apparaître ces pupille .. malgré sont très jeune age, ces sharingan étais déjà au même stade que les mien, c'est a dire le troisième .. je ne possède pas le mangekyou sharingan, Itachi a tuer ma meilleure amie pendant le massacre, alors je n'est pas pu vraiment le faire .. depuis je n'est pas eu d'autre ami proche .. Nous redescendons de l'arbre et commençons a marcher vers la rivière .. La nuit commença très vite a tomber .. C'est pas normal .. Je me sens tous le temps observer, de proche en plus .. je ne voit personne avec mes sharingan pourtant .. sa y est je deviens folle ! Le stresse me monte a tête !  
Tous d'un coup, je vois un ombre passé dans le buisson a notre droit, d'un coup de sharingan, j'aperçois un filet de chakra et sens attendre je lance un kunai .. Ouais ! droit dans cible ! Mayaku accoure dans cette direction et prend un air piteux en relevant un pauvre petit lapin avec un Kunai planter dans le ventre ..  
Mayaku : Maman ! Moi : oupss .. Pourtant .. j'étais sur d'avoir vu .. mm .. Mayaku : Quoi ? qu'est ta vu ? Moi : .. tu ne te sens pas observer depuis un moment .. Mayaku : .. puisque tu le dis .. Moi : j'ai senti un chakra .. Mayaku : Ninja ? Moi : assez puissant .. oui Mayaku : pauvre petit lapin .. Moi : et bas a soir on va manger du lapin ! Aller en route on est presque arriver !  
Effectivement, quelque minute plus tard, nous arrivons près de la petit rivière .. l'eau est calme, la nuit est tomber. La foret est devenu d'un noir inquiétant .. seulement éclairer par la lune .. je retourne dans la foret pour chercher du bois et revient tous de suite après .. Mayaku nous avait une petit place ou nous installer .. je déposa alors le bois puis le place et je m'assis, Mayaku fait de même de l'autre coter  
Mayaku : tu l'allume ou je l'allume se feu ? Moi : va si .. Mayaku : Katon, la boule de feu suprême ..  
Elle fit un mini katon juste assez puissant pour allumer le feu sans brûler toute la foret .. je c'est qu'elle adore cette technique .. depuis qu'elle la maîtrise, elle l'utilise tous le temps .. ces sa technique préférer ! Le feu est le seule élément qu'elle maîtrise pour le moment .. elle a quand même juste 8 ans et sa force est vraiment impressionnant ! elle est même encore plus doué que Itachi l'étais a son age .. elle serait facilement capable de battre un Jonin ! Moi aussi je me suis beaucoup Améliorer depuis mon départ de Konoha .. Avant j'utilisait beaucoup le genjutsu et mon dôjutsu .. maintenant je mes spécialiser en taijustu et ninjutsu ! Alors on peu dire que je maîtrise a ces bien ces 4 art Ninja ! J'ai également découvert la 3e nature de mon chakra en route .. je maîtrise le fuuton ( vent ), le Katon ( feu ), et le raiton ( foudre ) que j'ai découvert !  
Mayaku : voilà ^^ il est allumer !  
Je pris le lapin et lui rentra une branche dans le cul .. d'un coup, je la fi transpercé de tous le long de son corps pour qu'elle ressorte par la bouche et la mit pardessus le feu, le fessant tourné !  
Mayaku : .. sa me dégoûte quand tu fait sa ! Moi : désoler ^w^'' Mayaku : Dans combien de temps ces prêt ? Moi : On va le laisser la 1 heure .. Mayaku : raaaw ! ces long :( Moi : Je vais aller me changer .. j'ai peur de salir ma robe .. Mayaku : d'accord .. ^^  
Je me dirigea vers mon sac, prenant mes vêtement, je me changea vite faite remettants mes vêtement de d'habitude. Je retourna pres du feu, le regardant puis, mon regarde se posa sur le lapin .. pauvre de lui il fait vraiment une drôle de tête se lapin .. ces vrai que moi avec un bâton dans le cul a me faire tourner au dessus un feu qui serait entrain de toute me cramer l'intérieure je serait pas trop contente .. détail .. **


	11. Provocation

**Moi : s'étais bon hen ! sa valait la peine d'attendre ! **

**Mayaku : ouiii ! ^w^**

**Je me lève et remet du bois dans le feu .. le brassant un peu.**

**Moi : Va dormire Mayaku .. je vais veiller cette nuit qu'il n'a personne .. **

**Mayaku : pas question .. nous ferons moitié, moitié ! et tu me fera pas changer d'idée ! tu me connaît ! **

**Moi : d'accord .. je commence alors va te coucher .. Mayaku : demain .. tu crois que .. nous allons le voir ? .. **

**Moi : oui .. même sûrement avant .. nous somme pas seule en se moment et tu le sais .. il nous surveille de proche .. très proche même !**

**Je me tourna la tête vers une arbre pas loin de nous, lui fessant un regard noir .. ou un regard rouge avec les sharingan ..**

**Mayaku : je sais sa fait un bout que je l'ais est remarquer .. Je me demande juste quand il vont se montrer .. **

**Moi : sûrement bientôt puisque la il sont au courant que nous les avons repérer ^^ .. je voulait juste finir de manger tranquille avant de le dire .. **

**Mayaku : sa se peu tu .. madame ne veux pas être déranger pendant qu'elle mange ! **

**Moi : ^^' mais quoi ! **

**Mayaku : Rien ! tu c'est quoi ! je ne suis plus du tous fatigué ! si on n'allait les chercher nous même ? **

**Moi : nous ne savons pas de quoi il sont capable .. attendons qu'il se monte ..**

**J'alla m'assoire près d'un arbre et ferma mes yeux .. me reposant pendant que Mayaku s'amusait avec un branche a picoter le feu .. il ne fallu pas attende longtemps que nous attendions des bas s'avancer vers nous dans le noir .. et si s'étais .. lui ? mon cœur s'accéléra, deux ombres commencèrent a se faire apercevoir .. non je ne croit pas que sa sois lui .. je me leva et Mayaku vit se placer un peu en arrière de moi .. on pu enfin les apercevoir au complet .. non .. il ne fait pas parti de ces deux la .. même si il aurait changer t'en que sa depuis le temps .. il ne serait pas rendu avec les cheveu blond quand même .. surtout avec cette ridicule couette fontaine ! .. non moi j'aime pas du tous ! et l'autre .. ou dirait qu'il a peine 13 – 14 ans ..**

**Blond : Que faite vous par ici ? **

**Moi : vous faite parti de l'Akatsuki ! L'autre : en quoi sa te regarde ? **

**Blond : je vous conseille de quitter cette endroit sur le champs et de jamais y revenir si non vous aller avoir de problème !**

**Ha me sil me gonfle celui la ! c'est quoi son problème de m'adresser la parole comme si on n'étais des moins que rien ! je vais lui apprendre moi !**

**Moi : Heille Blondasse platine ! tu va la ferme une minute ? j'aimerait p.a.r.l.é un peu, arrête de te prendre pour le boss ou tu va finir ta tête dans cette arbre ok ?**

**Je lui pointe un arbre .. a voir sa face je croit qu'il a compris ..**

**Mayaku : tes sur que c'est le bon moyen de l'insulter comme sa quand on a besoin d'information pour retrouver papa ? **

**Moi : je m'en fiche ! Il avait juste a être polis et je le serait été ! ( boude ) **

**L'autre : Sharingan .. ? je dois comprendre que vous êtes des Uchiwa .. bizarre .. pourtant j'étais sur qu'il étais tous mort .. **

**Moi : il ne restais que 3 Uchiwa vivant .. y compris le ''massacreur'' .. Et 9 mois après il en avait 4 .. bref c'est pas important .. si vous savez qu'est est le sharingan vous connaissez sûrement Itachi ? nous le cherchons ou est t-il ? **

**L'autre : oui on le connaît .. Il est dans ... **

**Blond ( réalisant se que Amaterasu venait de lui dire ) : SASORI ! NE LEUR DIS PAS ! Comme a tu osez me parler comme sa ! Vous n'aller pas sortire d'ici VIVANT ! **

**Sasori : Deidara calme toi .. elle avait raison de te la fermer tu est assez Agaçant .. **

**Deidara : non je ne calmerait pas ! TOI ! ( me pointant .. ) Je vais te faire Exploser ! **

**Moi : J'ai bien hâte de voir sa .. Deidara : Bien alors je vais te faire voir mon Art ! **

**Sasori : Bon ! puisque ces comme sa .. **

**Deidara : Tobi ! Va prévenir les autre ! **

**Tobi : Oui Senpai !**

**Une autre personne sort de l'arbre .. Merde .. .. je ne l'avait pas sentie celui la .. il ne fait pas qu'il y aille ! déjà q'il on l'air assez fort eux ..**

**Moi : Mayaku ! Rattrape-le Vite ! Moi je m'occupe de ces 2 la ! **

**Mayaku : D'accord !**

**E****lle parti en courant a sa poursuit ..**

**Deidara : Tu croit qu'une gamine comme elle pourra battre un Comme nous ? pauvre petite .. elle va passer a plus mauvaise journée de ta vie et toi aussi d'ailleurs ! **

**Moi : Sa m'étonnerai .. **

**Tobi ( de loin )SSSAAANNNPPPAAAIII ! A L'AIDE ! **

**Moi : Je croit bien qu'elle a réussi ..**

**Je leur fait un sourire vainqueur quand le corps de se sois disant Tobi arrive, tombant de nul part entre moi et Deidara et Sasori .. quelque Seconde plus tard, Mayaku apparaît a coter de moi ..**

**Mayaku : c'est faite ! Il est tomber sa connaissance quand il a revoler sur un arbre quand je l'ai frapper .. du premier coup ! **

**Moi : qui l'avait dis ! c'est moi =D j'avais raison Blondinette ! Tu va souffrire .. Mayaku attache l'autre a un arbre et utilise le jutsu que je t'ai enseigner pour pas qu'il puisse se détacher. Mayaku : D'accord !**

**Elle le fit en deux trois mouvement .. et revena vers moi ..**

**.. : Haaa .. j'avait belle et bien attendu crier, tu voit Kakuzu ! Je te l'avait bien dis ! **

**Kakuzu : Je croit qu'il a une prime sur cette fille .. Alors Hidan, magane là pas trop .. **

**Hidan : POUR VOUS JASHINN ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHA **

**Moi : il est cinglé ou quoi ? .. -_-' **

**Deidara : C'est moi qui les est trouver en premier c'est a moi des tués ! **

**Sasori : -_-' **

**Mayaku : Je me charge du quel maman ? **

**Hidan : Je me charge du quel maman ! Onnn elle est cute elle se coirt puissante !**

**Oh .. je croit qu'il la fâcher .. Mayaku lui lança un regard meurtrier .. puis, s'en avertire elle disparu ! et réapparu juste en avant de se Hidan. Dans un vitesse surhumain, et en y mettant tous son cœur, elle pris son éland et le frappa de tous ses force dans le plus grand point sensible d'un homme .. entre les 2 jambe.**

**Mayaku : C'est qui maintenant qui n'en a plus du tous de puissance !**

**Il s'effondra sur le sol, le souffle coupé s'en attendre qu'il touche le sol au complet, Mayaku lui envoya un coup de genou dans le ventre puis un coup de point dans la face se qui le fit revoler contre un arbre plus loin .. Bon, ces parti ! Mayaku a choisi ces adversaire .. a moi maintenant .. je regarda Deidara et Sasori .. et s'en attendre qu'il puisse réagire, Je fonça sue eu. Le combat commença ..**


	12. Récompense du combat

**Le combat commença, Je frappa Blonde Platine au visage puis fonça vers Sasori qui esquiva mon attaque de peu. Je vit Deidara plus loin me lancer un genre de boule blanche .. J'ai pu voir avec mes Sharingan qu'elle contienne un quantité assez impressionnant de Chakra .. Je sauta sur le coter pour l'esquiver mes celle-ci explosa et la force de l'impacte m'envoya directement devant Sasori a genou qui s'étais armer d'une genre de Marionnette .. je n'est pas eu le temps de bouger que celui-ci l'envoya sur moi trop rapidement .. Je me prépara a barré l'attaque quand celle-ci sorti une lame tranchante de poison .. je n'avait plus le temps de bouger, mais a la dernier seconde Mayaku détruis la marionnette grâce a son katana et elle fonça sur Sasori. Je sorti a mon tour mon Katana et me retourna de bord juste a Temps pour barrer le point de Fer du sois disant Kakuzu. Un son métallique résonna .. Un chance que j'avais protéger ma lame avec mon chakra si non elle serait sûrement en mille morceau .. Je n'est pas eu le temps de réagire que celui si réapparu derrière moi, je me baissa juste a temps pour éviter son coup de point qui serait sûrement fatale .. J'assailla de lui donner un coup de pied sur la jambe pour le faire tomber, mais trop rapide il l'esquiva. Je me releva d'un coup, assaillant de la toucher avec mon katana mais il esquiva encore une fois .. Prenant mon éland, je sauta par dessus une faut rouge qui semblait appartenir au cingler de tantôt. Je ré atterri a terre, fonçant sur lui assaillant de lui transpercer le cœur. il bloqua mon attaque. je vu du coin de l'œil Kakuzu foncer vers moi, je n'avait pas le temps de réagire alors je opta donc pour une substitution. Réapparaissant dans un arbre, je sauta directe sur Hidan, Mon Katana lui transperça le dos et ressorti de l'autre coter .. j'entendis une explosion de l'autre coter du chant de bataille, jetant un coup d'œil rapide, Mayaku avait réussi a détruire 3 autre marionnette, elle réussi a en détruire une quatrième et prenant Sasori par surprise, elle Réussi a en détruire une quatrième et prenant Sasori par surprise, elle Réussi a lui transpercer le bas du ventre avec son Katana elle aussi .. 2 de moins, parfait. Il en reste plus que Blondasse et Melon d'eau ( Kakuzu .. a cause de ces yeux vert et rose .. ) .**

**Hidan : AATTCHH ! Tu me fait mal ! Dégage !**

**Quoi .. il devrait être mort je lui est transpercer en plien dans le cœur ! Je retire mon Katana et sauta plus loin de eu, ne baissant pas ma garde.. Mayaku arriva quelque seconde après moi à mes coter.**

**Moi : Mais ces quoi ça ? IL serait supposer d'être mort ! **

**Mayaku : Le mien aussi est toujours entrains de bouger ! Regard !**

**J****e tourna mon regard vers Sasori qui marchais en direction de Deidara**

**Moi : Il sont fort .. Très fort .. IL faut en prendre une à la fois .. **

**Mayaku : Je prend le faucheur moi .. je lui est pas pardonner de m'avoir traiter comme ça ! **

**Tobi : Heiillleee ! Détacher moi ! Haaaaaaaa ! Détacher moiiiiiiii ! **

**Moi : au pire on les attache a coté de l'autre citrouille .. Je vais faire de meme avec Sasori d'accord ? **

**Mayaku : C'est parti !**

**Elle couru vers Hidan, alors je fit de même vers Sasori .. il faut en premier que je l'éloigne de l'autre .. Je commença donc par attaquer Deidara le forçant a reculer. Une fois assez loin, je disparu et réapparu en avant de Sasori, Il me fallu seulement une seconde pour qu'il croise mon regard et qu'il sois plonger dans mon Genjutsu. Une fois faite, se fit un jeux d'enfant de l'immobiliser et l'attacha l'arbre pendant que Mayaku empêchais les autres de s'approcher de moi. Une fois faite, la Bataille repris. Je rangea mon katana et bondi littéralement sur Hidan, celui-ci tomba au sol avec moi par dessus, Je m'assis sur lui et commença a lui asséner le visage de coup de point pour bien l'assommer. Mayaku, quand a elle, assaillait juste de empêcher les autre de m'approcher .. elle à bien de la misère ..**

**Mayaku : Maman dépêche ! Je ne tiendra plus longtemps ..**

**En effet, après une exposions de Deidara trop rapprocher, elle revola près de l'arbre ou étais attacher les 2 autre .. arrêtant mes coup, je pris Hidan par la gorge, je le souleva avec misère .. ouais il est pesant ! Je le projeta de toute mes force contre l'arbre ou se trouvais les 2 autres .. Je me tourna juste a t'en pour apercevoir l'explosif de Deidara foncer sur moi .. J'évita l'explosion de peine et de misère pendant que Mayaku s'occupais d'attacher Hidan. Je repris mon équilibre et ressorti mon katana. Bon, maintenant, Il en reste vraiment plus que deux. non .. attend un peu .. Merde ! Du renfort !**

**Moi : Mayakuuuu ! **

**Mayaku : je les est senti aussi ! Qu'est qu'on fait ? **

**Moi : Il faut qu'On finisse avec eu maintenant ! **

**Mayaku : on aura jamais le temps ! **

**Moi : Il faut assaillez ! **

**Mayaku : D'accord, mais si il arrive trop vite je vais assaillez des prendre par surprise ! **

**Moi : Ok .. mais fait attention !**

**Je fonça sur Kakuzu, je n'est même pas eu le temps de m'approcher que il lança sa main sur moi .. sa main ? elle étais rattacher a des genre de fils.. je croit qu'il s'est décider a passer au chose sérieuse .. Il essaya de m'agripper par le coup mes je réussi a esquiver, j'assailla de lui trancher la '' main '' avec mon katana mais il esquiva a son tour. Une explosion plus puissante que les autre si fi entendre .. Je senti la vague chaleur se propager .. Puis plus rien .. je n'entendis plus les son du combat de Mayaku et Deidara .. Reportant mon attention sur mon combat, J'évita de justesse le point de Kakuzu et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre assez puissant pour le déstabilisé.. se qui me donna le temps de me reculer .. Il repris vite son équilibre, mais j'ai quand même eu le temps de regarder du coter de Mayaku .. Le corps de Deidara étais coucher a terre .. je pu voir avec mes sharingan qu'il n'étais pas blesser, mais juste assommer.. j'aperçu le chakra de Mayaku dans un arbre, elle attend sûrement les 2 autre membre .. Très vite Kakuzu fonça sur moi, me prenant au dépourvu, trop occuper a regarder du coter de Mayaku, je trébucha en assaillant d'esquiver son point et tomba sur les fesse a sa droite .. Je lui fit un croche pied et réussi a le faire tomber .. c'est ma chance, Je bondi dessus lui assaillant de lui donner de coup au visage, mais il attrapa mon point et me retourna de bord, se couchant sur moi pour assaillez de m'immobiliser .. Il assailla de m'agripper les poignait .. ha la la .. j'aime vraiment pas dans la position que nous somme !**

**Mayaku : HAAAAAAAAAA ! MAMAN !**

**MAYAKU ! je l'entendis tomber au sol suivi de quelqu'un d'autre ..**

**Mayaku : Lâche moi salop ! MAMANN !**

**.. : Elle possède les sharingan ? Hoo .. ta de la famille que tu connaissait pas on dirait .. Ha ! Bonjours Kakuzu ! Tu T'amuse bien ? **

**Tobi : Kisame ! Détache moi ! **

**Sasori : -_-' .. **

**Hidan : Moi aussi ! Je vais tous les sacrifier ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! **

**Deidara : x_x **

**Kakuzu : Kisame ! Vien m'aider elle est folle cette fille !**

**Mayaku ! attend j'arrive ! Je le bouscula dans tous les sens pour assaillez de le faire débarquer ( -_-' décidément. Il a l'affaire en main xD Désoler .. ) Merde .. je vais jamais être capable .. Vite une autre solution !**

**Mayaku : LACHE MOI ! **

**Haaaa ! Merde n'importe quoi vite ! Ha Ah ! une lumière s'est allumer .. Lui donnant un coup de pied sur le genou pour le distraire, je lui donna un autre coup de genou entre les deux jambe .. c'est se que j'aime le plus cher un gars .. il on tous le même point faible ! S'en attendre un seconde, je me lève et je cour vers Mayaku .. Un homme bleu qui ressemble fortement a un poisson est placer a gauche d'un deuxième qui tien Mayaku par sa poignait, dos a moi .. s'en même prendre le temps d'analyser la situation, Je fonce sur lui mon katana lever.**

**Moi : SALOP ! NE TOUCHE PAS A MA FILLE !**

**J'abaissa mon katana vers son bras qui tenait Mayaku, Je n'est pas eu le temps de le toucher que l'inconnue bloqua mon katana avec sûrement son katana qu'il tenait de l'autre main. Mes yeux se posa sur cette arme .. Je pris mon éland pour lui donner un coup de point mes je n'est même pas eu le temps de lever mon point que mes yeux se remplire de larme .. abandonnant toute idée de me battre .. Je connaît cette arme .. Le temps s'arrêta, moi cœur rata un battement .. nos lame toujours croisé, Je ferma les yeux, me foutant des 2 autres membre de l'organisation .. je remonta ma tête en réouvrant doucement les yeux .. La premier chose que j'aperçu son 2 yeux rouge grand écarté .. Me regardant dans les yeux ..**


	13. Retrouvaille

**Je ne sais pas quoi faire .. j'ai arrêté de respiré .. Nous nous regardons toujours dans les yeux .. il lâcha le poignais de Mayaku .. Une de mes larmes coula .. mes bras tremblais .. Je ne pouvais plus supporté mon katana .. Je le lâcha, Il rebondis sur le sol .. son résonnement étais le seule bruit qu'on pouvait attendre a par celui du vent soufflent dans les feuilles .. Mayaku se recula en arrière de moi .. moi, je me rapprocha de lui, m'arrêtant sa lame contre mon coup .. Je n'étais plus que un quinzaine de centimètre de lui .. comma va t-il réagire ? .. c'étais la seule question qui me fessait hésiter .. tout d'un coup, il lâcha son katana a son tour qui tomba sur le mien rebondissant, dans un son métallique, il approcha une de ces main de ma joue et la déposa sur celle-ci doucement .. comme si je n'étais pas réelle. Il se pencha doucement vers moi .. Il a grandis .. avant ces moi qui étais plus grande que lui .. maintenant il me dépasse de quelque centimètre .. je senti son souffle chaud dans mon visage .. Je me rapprocha a mon tour, fermant les yeux .. Nos lèvre se rencontraire si doucement, me rappelant cette douceur .. j'en perdis l'équilibre, tomba dans ces bras .. Je perdit tous contrôle de moi et partit dans une chute de larme incontrôlable .. Il me sera dans ces bras si fort que ma respiration se coupa .. Le temps passa .. je ne sais pu combien .. j'étais si bien .. un trou dans mon cœur se referma .. une douleur en moins .. Ce moment avait été la deuxième fois de ma vie ou je le vie pleurer .. ou plutôt entendis pour le moment .. Il fourra sa tête dans mon coup, je le senti prendre une grande bouffer d'air comme pour bien me sentir .. Je fit de même ..**

**Kisame : euh .. j'en est manquer un bout je croit .. **

**Je releva ma tête le regardant dans les yeux .. j'enleva mes sharingan et il fit de même ..**

**Moi : Tu ma tellement maquer ..**

**Je murmura cette phrase entre deux sanglot .. presque imperceptible .. mais il l'entendit tous de même .. Je senti une pression sur mon bras .. Je baissa les yeux, voyant Mayaku me tirer par la cape .. **

**Mayaku : ma .. man .. **

**Elle hésitais, ne sachant pas ou se placer, Je me décolla d'Itachi .. le tenant toujours par la main .. Itachi regarda Mayaku .. puis il me regarda .. et regarda encore une fois Mayaku .. puis ma regarda ..**

**Moi : oui .. Itachi ..**

**Ces yeux s'agrandire .. encore plus grand qu'il n'étais déjà .. Il reposa sont regard sur cette petite être que nous avions créer .. Mayaku le regarda a sont tour dans les yeux .. sa se voyait bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi faire ..**

**Moi : Itachi .. Je te présente Mayaku .. c'est ta fille .. **

**Kisame : =O-O= **

**Kakuzu : O$o **

**Hadan : HEIN ? **

**Sasori : -o-' **

**Tobi : NANI ? ô-ô **

**Deidara : x_x **

**Moi : Mayaku, je te présente Itachi .. Ton père ..**

**Il se fixait toujours .. Tous a coup, Itachi lâcha ma main, il alla vers Mayaku, il se pencha vers elle et l'attrapa par le pied .. Et s'en prévenir, il se releva, Ne lâchant toujours pas Mayaku, Il la souleva de terre suspendu par le pied ..**

**Mayaku : haaaaaaa ! Maman ! **

**Moi : Mais qu'est tu fait ! -_-' **

**Itachi : Je l'observe ..**

**Mayaku arrêta de se débattre .. toujours a l'envers, elle observa Itachi a son tour ..**

**Mayaku : .. heu .. allo ! **

**Itachi : hn ..**

**Il la reposa doucement .. venant vers moi et me serra une fois de plus en m'en couper le souffle, toute en gardant ces yeux river sur Mayaku ..**

**Itachi : Je ne vous laisserait pas partire .. vous venez avec moi .. **

**Moi : Nous n'avions pas l'intention de partir .. **

**Mayaku : la premier affaire qu'il me fait en me voyant pour la premier fois c'est de me virer a l'envers .. les première parole sont Hn .. Super ( boude )**

**Il la regarda d'un air surpris .. Il se décolla encore une fois de moi et s'approcha d'elle, Mayaku recula, Il se pencha vers elle et cette fois si, la pris dans ces bras, la soulevant de terre, il se redirigeas vers moi et me pris par les anche, il commença a marcher .. Je le suivi ..**

**Kisame : euh .. attendez moi je comprend pu rien ! **

**Hidan : HYE ! et nous ! OUBLIER NOUS PAS ! HYE ...**


	14. Début d'un passé

**elle reprend enfin un sens .. et pour Mayaku, elle en prend une, notre vie .. Nous allons avoir beaucoup de chose a nous raconter. Nous marchons toujours dans la forêt. La nuit en fraîche, je suis épuiser par mon combat .. Itachi me regarde .. et regarde Mayaku a tour de rôle. Il a l'air bouleverser .. Moi aussi .. et Mayaku plus que tout .. s'en prévenir, Il se pencha et déposa Mayaku, mettant sa main sur sa tête. Il me regarda dans les yeux**

**Itachi : suivé-moi, je veux être tranquille avec vous, si nous allons au reperd .. Il vont tous nous achalé ..**

**Il commença à courir vers la droite, sautant dans un arbre, puis de branche en branche. Je me met à sa suite et Mayaku nous suis a son tour. Je le regarde, l'observant .. Il na pas changé .. il a vieilli, oui .. mais est quant même pareille a se qui étai, a par cette cape .. Cette cape de l'akatsuki, qui lui donne un style qui me fait frémir .. se vêtement fait ressortire son coter froid et sombre .. lui qui m'avait que il ne porterais jamais de cape ..**

**Flash Back**

**Moi : tu serait vraiment trop beau avec sa ! ^^ allé, fait moi plaisir, assaille le ! Je suis sur que sa te ferait a merveille ! **

**Itachi : je tes dit non .. alors arrête de m'achalé. **

**Moi : Mais, moi j'en porte une .. une cape ! Et elle me fait bien non ? **

**Itachi : à toi oui, mais moi je suis bien comme sa .. j'en veux pas .. **

**Moi : Mais, pourquoi ! **

**Itachi : parce que .. c'est tous**  
** J**

**e le regarde bizarrement, l'observant .. il doit bien y avoir une raison qu'il ne veut absolument rien savoir comme sa ! Je le voi regarder la cape noir puis il tourne saint regard vers le miroir, s'observant de haut en bas .. Puis Il re regarde la cape et se re regarde, Je le vois descendre son regard. Se mettant de côté, il s'observe les .. Attend un peu .. Nooooon ! J'ai deviné .. Il est complexé .. par ses .. Ha la la ! j'aurait jamais pensé sa de lui ! Je croyait qu'il y avait juste que filles complexé par leurs fesses ! il ne veux pas mettre une cape parce que il trouve que sa lui fait des grosse fesses ! AHHH ! je ne peu me retenir de lâcher de petits rire que j'assaille temps bien que mal d'étouffer. Il tourne sont regard vers moi, me regardant d'un oeil mauvais, mais à la fois se demandant qu'est qui me prend ..**

**Itachi : Quoi ? **

**moi : je ces le pourquoi tu veu pas en mettre ! xD **

**Itachi : Il ni a aucune raison ! je n'aime juste pas sa ! **

**Moi : ouais, ouais, ces sa ! Tu trouve que les cape te fond des grosses fesses ! xDD**

**Je ne peu plus me retenir et hurle de rire. Lui me regarde d'un oeil renfrogner et avec des yeux de tueur, ces tous juste si il n'active pas ces sharringan. Au frusqué, il tourne les talon, sortant du magasin la tête haute, boudeur ..**

**Moi ( entre deux rires ) : ITACHI, ces pas grave ! REVIEN ! Ne sois pas facher ! ITACHI ! xD Allé ! ne boude pas comme sa ! **

**Itachi ( de loin ) : HN ! ( moitié fâcher et moitié boudeur )**

**Fin flash back**  
**J**

**e souri à se souvenir, retenant un petit rire. Je l'observe toujours .. Je ne trouve pas que sa lui fait des grosses fesses moi .. ! Il termine sa course dans une petite carrière rocheuse. Je le rejoint et le prend par la main. Mayaku se place derrière moi. Je me met devant lui, le regardant dans les yeux .. une larme solitaire coule .. Je souri un peu .. Seule un petit sourire en coin ..**

**Moi : Itachi ..**

**Il dépose ces lèvre sur les mienne que quelque seconde .. Puis, prenant la main de Mayaku par celle qui lui restait de libre, il nous tire vers lui, nous fessant assoire .**

**Itachi : .. Je veux tous savoir .. Sur ce qui vous est arrivé .. Mais avant ..**

**Il tourna la tête vers Mayaku ..**

**Itachi : Je veux n'en savoir un peu plus sur toi .. Mayaku**

**Mayaku le regarda dans ces yeux .. Puis me regarda, ne sachant quoi dire .. Je lui fit un signe de la tête .. Elle prit une grande inspiration .. Assaillant de trouver quoi dire ..**

**Mayaku : bah .. Je m'appelle Mayaku Uchiwa .. Mes sa tu le sais déjà .. J'ai 7 ans bientôt 8 ! Euh .. Maman ma enseigner l'art Ninja ^^ .. Euh .. Bah ... **

**Itachi : tu avait l'air plutôt forte .. **

**Mayaku : oui ^w^ ! **

**Itachi : mm .. nous allons apprendre à nous connaître avec le temps .. **

**Mayaku : ouaip ! ^^ **

**Itachi :bref .. je veux tous savoir .. Amaterasu. **

**Amaterasu : d'accord .. Puisque il le faut bien ..**

**Flash Back**

**Bip .. Bip .. Bip .. Bip ...**

**Mais que .. Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre ? .. Mais qu'est ce qui c'est pass .. ITACHI ! J'ouvre grand les yeux d'un coup, m'assoyant dans mon lit .. Je suis à l'hôpital ? Je vais bien pourtant ! Ces quoi leur problème de m'avoir branché de partout ! D'un cou, j'arrache toute les fil au quel ****j'étais branché, outch .. Sa fait mal ,,**

** ...**

**Stupide machine ! Elle m'énerve ! TA GUEULE ! Je saute de mon lit, d'un coup de point, fait explosé la machine qui revole en mille morceau un peu partout, mon regard se pose sur la fenêtre .. Le ciel est noir, il pleut à n'en boire debout, comme si le ciel pleurait avec moi ma douleur .. Mais comment pourrait-il me comprendre ! Qui pourrait me comprendre ! STUPIDE ! D'un coup de pied, je démolie la fenêtre, entendant des pas se reproché en vitesse de la chambre, alerté par la bruit. Que vont-il faire .. Je me tourne de bord, démolissant un bureau a proximité, que vont-il bien pouvoir Me faire ! Comme si il POUVAIS faire quelque chose contre MOI ! J'activa mon sharingan, la colère grandissant encore plus en moi. Comme si quelqu'un pouvais réussir à me contrôlé, jamais ! Je n'est plus RIEN à perde de toute manière ! Je vais tous les tuée ! .. Je vois poigné se tournée .. Puis la porte s'ouvris ..**


	15. Déprimé Mais surtout enragé !

**Un Ninja-médecin rentre dans la salle, suivi de 2 infirmières, donc une des deux à l'air .. Comment dire .. Purement blonde, en regardant la chambre en bordel de partout, d'un air plus que outré. Je leur lança un regard le plus noir que je pouvais le faire, ils me regardèrent sans bougé, la blondasse prenant soudainement un air moins assuré, pouvant lire dans leur yeux un fond de peu. Parfait, que vais-je bien faire avec eux .. De quel manière pourrai-je bien les tué .. Rapidement .. Ou les faire souffrire .. Ninjutsu ? Non .. Genjutsu ! Sans bougé un petit doit, je les plonge dans le noir. Je les vois paniquer .. La blonde se met même a genou .. **

**Blonde : Ahhhhhhhh ! Mon dieu ! Mais ces quoi tous sa ! Je vais mourir ! Non ! Je suis morte déééjaaaaaaaaa ! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

**Doc-nin : Stop ! Arrête ! Tu n'as aucune motivation pour agir ainsi ! **

**Moi : .. Aucune .. Motivation ! J'ai pu rien ! Pour moi, ces une « motivation » ! D'après vous, peut-on s'extasier dans la destruction et se rajeunir par la cruauté ? J'ai toujours crue que oui ! La vie ma toute hotté la nuit passé ! Alors, je vais vous hotté à la vie ! **

**Blonde : Nooooooon ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Nooooooooooooonnnn ! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! MOOONNN DDDIIEEUUU ! NOOOOONN ! AHHHH ! **

**L'autre Infirmière : Toi, ta geule ! Et vous, Amaterasu, nous ne s'avons peut-être pas les souffrances de l'épreuve que vous étés entrain de traversé, mais je peu te dire qu'il nous reste toujours quelque chose dans la vie ! Tu na pas besoin de faire sa ! Ça ne te serre a rien ! Arrête pendant qu'il est encore temps ! Nous ne fait rien je t'en supplie ! **

**Moi : Me supplier .. Tu me donne presque le goût de rire ! Et ne joue pas à la psychologue avec moi Salope ! Si non je vais te rentré tes putin de parole ou que je pense ! Et ne prend pas sa à la Légers ! **

**Doc-Nin : Il te reste le village ! **

**Blandasse : Piiiiiiiiiiitttiiiiieerrrr ! Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Ahhhhhhhh !**

**Piff pouff Bong !**

**Blondasse : X.X **

**Moi : TA FINI DE JAPER SALE TRAINER ! JE TE JUSRE QUE TU NE VA JAMAIS PARLER DE TA VIE ! TU M'ÉNERVEEE !**  
**J**

**e la tien par le collet, à genou en avant de moi. Je me penche sur elle, lui rentrant mes doit dans sa bouche je lui agrippe la langue et tire d'un goût, la sal gicle un peu partout dans la pièce, je me tasse juste a temps pour ne pas en recevoir, mes l'autre infirmière qui étais juste a côté d'elle est aspergé, je pitche se qui avait été sa langue par la fenêtre que j'avais brisé un peu plus tôt, l'infirmière, elle. Assaille de crier, met le son qui sort de sa bouche ne ressemble pas du tous à un cri .. Elle me donne presque l'envie de rire .. Presque .. Je ré avance vers Elle, et la ré attrape, l'empêchant de s'effondré au sol, je les pas manqué ! Une chose est sur, elle ne chiallera plus ! Les deux autre n'ont pas l'air à savoir vraiment quoi faire, il ne bouge plus, je les sens paniquer, encore plus !**

**Doc-Nin :Noooon ! Et Sasuke ! Sasuke souffre autant que toi ! J'en suis sur ! Arrête ! Il y a Sasuke ! Pense à lui .. À Sasuke ..**

**Je retiens le coup final à sa vie que j'étais sur le point de lui envoyé .. Sasuke .. Je ne lui avait pas pensé dans ma colère .. Sasuke .. Petit beau-frère .. Non .. Petit frère ! Sasuke .. Où es-tu en se moment .. ? Que fais-tu .. ? Il fait que j'aille le voir ! Sasuke ! Attend moi ! Je la lâche d'un coup, ne bougeant pas tous de suite, elle perd connaissance en fondrant au sol .. K.O. ! Je me tourna vers le Doc-Nin**

**Moi : Il est où ! **

**Infirmière : Dans la chambre juste à gauche de nous .. ( traumatisé )**

**S'en attendre un mot de plus, j'arrête mon Genjutsu, courrant hors de la pièce, je fait demi tour dans celle juste à coté. Regardant au tour de moi, fessant un 360 .. Il n'est pas là ! BORDEL ! S'est quoi cette MERDE ! À t-elle Osé me MENTIR ! Je ressort de la pièce le regard noir, et arriva dans l'autre pièce. Ils sont tous deux pencher sur l'autre, lui appliquant les premier soin. J'arrive devant l'infirmière, l'agrippa par le collet et la plaqua dans le mur, lui prenant la gorge, elle ne touche même plus le sol.**

**Moi : Il n'est pas là ! Je te conseil de me dire vite où il est ! Tu ne voudrait pas te retrouvé dans le même état que l'autre Conne de Service ! **

**Infirmière : Non ! Je .. Arrgg ! Il .. Supposé .. Être là ! Arrgg ! .. **

**Moi : Mais il n'est pas là ! **

**Infirmière : Être la .. Tantôt ! Jureeeeee ! Arggg .. !**

**Je la lâcha, elle dit visiblement la vérité .. Elle tomba au sol assis, je la regarda de haut. Elle reprenait son souffle avec misère, assaillant d'articulé quelque chose ..**

**Infirmière : Il est .. Supposé être là ! .. Je le jure .. Je ne comprend pas ! C'est la vérité ! **

**Doc-Nin : Il est vraiment supposé être là ! Il faut le retrouvé ! Il n'est peut-être pas complètement rétablie ! Sa peu être dangereux !**

**Sasuke .. ! Je ces où tu est allé ! Je crois .. J'en suis presque certain .. Où pourrait tu allé d'autre .. Puisque il nous reste plus rien .. Rien .. Sauf nous .. J'arrive .. Sasuke .. Prenant mon éland, je saute par la fenêtre que j'avais brisé quelque instant plus tôt, sautant de toits en toits .. En seulement quelque seconde la pluie me trempe complètement, je revoie l'image d'Itachi dans ma tête .. Itachi .. Avant se nom me fessait tellement sourire .. Mais maintenant il m'apporte juste Douleur .. Comment un sentiment a t-il pu changé autant en si peu de temps ..Son visage .. Me laissant seule sur le bord de ma fenêtre .. Je ne peu m'empêche mes larme, se cachant parmi ceux du ciel .. Pourquoi moi.. Pourquoi sa l'arrive à moi .. Pourquoi maintenant .. J'étais tellement bien .. Heureuse .. Je l'aimait temps .. Je l'aime temps ! Ita .. Itachi ..**


	16. Le village Moi et toi Sans lui

**J'arriva à l'entrée de la partie du village réservé à notre clan .. J'y entra, doucement .. Passant les ruban jaune .. Tranquillement .. On ne pouvait entendre que la pluie tombé .. Pas un seul autre bruit .. Silence .. Trop de silence .. Mais pourtant .. Ce silence est le bruit le plus assourdissant que je n'est jamais entendu .. Et ce silence .. Il me brise tellement le cœur .. Mes larme continu toujours de coulé, se mélangent encore à la pluie .. Les camouflant .. Encore .. M'arrêtant quelque seconde .. Je pris une grand inspiration .. L'odeur .. Elle n'est plus la même .. Que tous soit été nettoyer .. L'odeur du sang et de la mort y trône toujours .. Et sûrement pour encore longtemps .. Je marcha doucement à travers ces rue .. Tous semble si terne maintenant, Sans .. Vie ! Marchant vers la maison .. L'ancienne maison .. D'Itachi .. Je passa devant la mienne .. Décidant de m'arrêter quelque seconde .. Ma fenêtre étais resté ouverte .. Je passa par celle-ci, atterrissant directement dans ma chambre .. Pour me retrouvé a genou devant mon lit .. Repensant encore à lui .. Je me perdis dans mes souvenir quelque second e .. Mais me releva assez vite quand je repensa a Sasuke .. Avant de me retourné de bord, je regarde une dernière fois la pièce .. Remarquant un peu de sang sur mon matelas .. Seulement quelque goutte .. Résultat de ma dernière nuit avec Ita .. Avec lui .. Se nom .. Il me fait vraiment trop mal .. À chaque fois .. Chaque fois .. Mon cœur se serre et se déchire encore un peu plus .. Maintenant .. Il va être Lui .. Juste Lui .. Je me retourne un ressort par la fenêtre .. Regardant directement en avant de moi .. Est-ce que sa la même chose que moi je vois en se moment que lui voyait quand il ma laisser sur le bord de cette fenêtre .. Un paysage .. Vide .. Allant de toit en toit, assaillant de refaire le même trajet que .. Lui .. Assaillant de mettre chacun de mes pied au même endroit que lui .. Mais j'ai bien été obligé .. à un moment .. de dévier de direction .. Se qui était sa maison étais plus à gauche .. Et si je continuait comme sa .. Je fessait juste m'en éloigné .. J'arriva enfin, Ouvrant la porte .. Une perd de chaussure dans l'entré .. Il est bien ici. Je referme la porte derrière moi, enlevant mes soulier à mon tour .. Puis monte ces quelque marche .. Je le chercher .. Traversant un passage .. J'arrive dans le couloir extérieur. Je prend un instant pour regardé la cour .. Puis continu mon chemin .. J'aperçois, à travers la pluie .. Quelque sanglot .. ? .. Je croit .. Je suis le bruit pour finalement arrivé devant une porte .. Entre ouverte .. Mi risquant un coup d'œil .. A travers le noir .. J'aperçois un ombre .. Un petit ombre .. Couché à terre .. Plus loin .. Des trace blanche .. Traçant deux corps .. Ces parent .. Mikoto .. Fugaku .. Je tenait à vous .. Aussi .. Il ne reste de vous que de sang et de craie .. Je rentre dans la pièce, fessant le moins de bruit possible, mais ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je cour jusqu'à lui. M'agenouillant en arrière, Je me penche au dessus, lui prenant la tête et l'accotant contre mon cœur, je le serre dans mes bras le plus fort que je le pouvais .. Lui, d'abord surpris, Me reconnu enfin, redoublant de larme, il se cola encore plus à moi. Je réussi à peine à murmuré son nom .. Me laissant tombé sur le côté .. Entraînant Sasuke avec moi, il se cola contre-moi, couché en boule, j'entrouvre mes bras contre lui .. Penchant ma tête, Je lui dépose un seul petit baisé contre les cheveux .. La plus réconfortant que sois possible .. Quelque goutte de mes larmes tomba dan ses Cheveux humide .. Sûrement à cause de la pluie .. Il est tous froid .. Il tremble .. Plus désespoir que de froid .. Il assaillait temps bien que de mal de respiré normalement .. Mais n'en n'était pas capable .. Sa voix tremblante assailla de me murmuré quelque chose .. Mais il n'en n'étais également .. Pas capable .. Sasuke .. Tu est tous se qui me reste .. Petit frère .. **

**Fin flash back**

**Mayaku : Elle ma tellement raconté cette histoire, mais pourtant, à chaque fois que je l'entend, elle me rend triste ..**

**Itachi baissa les yeux au sol. Je pu apercevoir durant un moment, au fond de ces yeux, qu'il s'en voulait ..**

**Itachi : Pardonne-moi ..**

**Je le regarda dans le yeux .. Puis lui fit un petit sourire en coin.**

**Moi : Jamais je ne pourrait t'en vouloir .. Je vais continué .. Moi et Sasuke, nous nous somme toujours soutenu l'un l'autre après se jour .. Assaillant de se refaire .. Pour ma part, je ne pensait à rien .. Je ne voulait rien faire .. Plongé dans une déprime .. Je me foutais de tous .. Je commençais même à me rendre malade .. Ben, ces se que je croyait .. Sasuke ne pensait juste qu'a sa vengeance .. J'assaillait bien de l'aidé .. Mais moi aussi, ayant juste du mal à vivre .. Je ne pouvait pas faire grand chose .. Trois mois et demi après .. **

**Flash Back**

**Sasuke : Non ! Non .. Je ne comprend pas .. Je ne veu pas comprendre ! Justement ! IL NOUS à toute enlevé ! IL NOUS à fait tellement TROP souffrire ! Comment ! .. Comment .. Peux-tu ne pas LUI en vouloir ! Merde ! **

**Moi : Je ne me comprend pas moi même .. Ne t'énerve pas comme ça contre moi .. Je ne sais .. Je ne sais rien .. **

**Sasuke : Mais ! .. Pourquoi ! TU dit que tu souhaite le retrouvé ! J'y crois pas ! Tes vraiment SÉRIEUSE ! **

**Moi : Sasuke .. Calme-toi .. Ne me cri pas après parce que cette discussion va finir mal ! Tu me connaît ! Sa ne serre à rien et je ne suis pas capable d'enduré quelqu'un qui me cri après ! Tu le sais très bien Sasuke .. Désolé .. Mais je ne vais jamais pensé vengeance .. Je ne peu pas .. Je n'en suis pas capable ! **

**Sasuke : Non, moi désolé ! Ces moi qui ne pourrais jamais pensé comme toi ! Sa ces sur ! Toi, ces ta déprime, moi ces ma vengeance .. ! Ceci est, et va resté .. Merci pour le déjeuner .. Je doit y allé .. Bye ! A plus tard .. Grande sœur ..**

**Il se leva de la table, soupirant, me laissant seule .. Enfin de conte, cette discussion n'aura encore servi à rien ! Encore .. À chaque fois ces pareille .. Je me lève à mon tour de table, laissant un peu d'argent sur celle-ci et sort calmement de ce Petit restaurant, la ventre bien remplie ! Sa fessait longtemps que je n'avait pas autant mangé .. Depuis .. son départ .. Mais, quand même, ces juste parce Sasuke mi à forcé ! Je commence à marché un peu, me dirigeant vers le petit parc où que j'ai pris l'habitude de réfléchire au sens de ma vie, justement depuis qu'il est partie .. M'arrêtant sur un banc une fois arrivé, je prend le temps de respiré un peu .. Bordel que j'ai mal au cœur ! Sa fait comme 1 moi et demi que je n'arrête pas d'être malade .. Sa ne veut pas s'arrêter ! Il fait que je me reprenne .. Il ne fait pas que ma déprime affecte ma santé quand même ! Sa peu quand même être dangereux .. Je n'est pas le droit de mourir temps que je ne les pas revu au moins une fois .. Au moins juste une fois .. Pitié .. Laisse moi le revoir une fois .. Juste une fois ..**


	17. révélation choc

**... : Amaterasu ?**

**Me sortant de mes pensé, je tourne la tête vers cette inconnu .. Remarquant son masque d'ANBU. Il étais juste à coté de moi .. Je les même pas sentir venir ! Sois il est très discret ou j'étais encore trop parti loin dans ma tête ..**

**Moi : .. Oui ? **

**ANBU : Maître Hokage m'envoi. Il vous demande à l'instant ! Il veut absolument vous parlé. Vous ne répondez plus à ces appelle, ces pourquoi il m'a envoyer vous accompagné jusqu'à son bureau.**

**Raaww .. Bordel .. Je sais qu'il veut que je reprenne les mission le plus vite possible .. Mais je n'en est aucune envi moi .. En plus, malade comme je sui ! J'ai de la misère à me levé du lit le matin sans être malade partout ! Bon .. Je n'est pas vraiment le chois maintenant .. Je me lève du banc doucement, fessant un pas, mais perd l'équilibre ! Tous devin noir à l'entoure de moi durant une fraction de seconde, partant de l'avant. L'ANBU me rattrape juste avant que je m'étale de ton mon long au sol, me remettant debout, il me tien par le bras. Je m'appuis sur lui durant quelque seconde, reprenant mon équilibre.**

**ANBU : Hye ! Sa va bien toi ? **

**Moi : Je sais pas .. J'ai comme eu un petit malaise .. Mais se n'est rien .. Nous pouvons partire .. **

**ANBU : D'accord .. Mais fait attention quand même ..**

**Il me lâche le bras, me surveillant d'un coin de l'œil .. Au cas où .. Bref, je le suis jusqu'au bureau de notre cher Hokage .. J'ai mal au cœur -_-' .. **

**Il cogne à la porte, puis me saluant de la main, il repart.**

**Hokage : Rentre, Amaterasu.**

**J'ouvrir la porte en soupirant, le saluant d'un signe de tête, je m'assis doucement sur la chaise en face de son bureau, attendant qu'il commence son discoure .. Il me regarda à son tour, prenant son air sérieux.**

**Hokage : Tu ne répond pu à mes appelle, mais envoyer plusieurs Ninja te retrouvé, mais il son tous revenu les mains vide ! Je ne peu pas te laisser comme ça .. Je suis désoler, mais il fait absolument que tu reprenne le plus vite possible du service pour les mission, nous somme débordé. Je sais que tous sa est três dur pour toi, mais beaucoup de nos meilleur Shinobi fessait parti de clan Uchiwa, nous avons subi des grande perte. Alors, comme je ...Amaterasu ? .. Tu m'écoute au moins ? .. Amaterasu ? .. Tu me suis ? .. Eh oh ? .. Sa va ? ..**

**J'ai mal au coeeeuuurrr .. J'en peu pluuuuuss .. Arrrrrrgg .. Je peu pas me retenir plus, me penchant sur la côté, j'agrippe la poubelle le plus proche et déverse toute mon petit déjeuné dans celle-ci .. Bordel .. Dégelasseuh ! Merde que je déteste ça ! L'Hokage se lève et viens me tenir les cheveux pendant que je fini .. Me relevant, je prend un mouchoir sur le bureau, m'éssuyant la bouche, tremblant un peu .. **

**Moi : Désolé .. Je me sens pas bien ces temps si .. **

**Hokage : ( soupire ) Bon .. D'accord .. Tu peu bien ne pas revenir tous de suite .. Je veux bien te laissé une semaine .. Mais aussitôt que tu te sens mieux tu revient ! Et je ne veux pas être obligé de te rechercher .. Une semaine devrait suffire .. D'accord ? **

**Moi : D'accord .. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais être correct .. Sa fait 1 mois et demi que je suis malade .. **

**Hokage : Mm .. Tu devrait allé faire un tour à l'hôpital du village .. **

**Moi : Non ! .. Pas l'hôpital .. Je déteste l'hôpital ! .. **

**Hokage : Mmm .. Un mois et demi hein .. Parle moi donc un peu de ça .. ? **

**Moi : Bah .. J'ai des étourdissement .. Mal au cœur .. J'ai même commencer à engraissé ! HORREURE ! **

**Hokage : .. Commencé à engraissé hein ? .. –.– .. Dit, Amaterasu .. Toi et Ita ... **

**Moi : Moi et lui .****.. oui**

**Hokage : .. Toi et .. Lui .. Euh .. Comment dire .. Est-ce que vous avez .. Pas hasard .. Déjà faite .. Des chose .. Tu comprend se que je veux dire .. **

**Moi : euh .. Non .. **

**Hokage : -.– Est-ce que vous avez déjà coucher assemble ? **

**Moi : o c'est quoi cette question ! **

**Hokage : Répond ! **

**Moi : Euh .. Je .. Euh .. Oui .. Peut-être bien .. **

**Hokage : D'accord .. Ne n'en sois pas gêné .. Et sa fait combien de temps dit moi ? **

**Moi : Bah .. Juste une fois .. La nuit qu'il est venu me voir avant de .. partire .. **

**Hokage : à peu près 4 mois bientôt .. **

**Moi : Ouin .. Et ? **

**Hokage : et .. Juste comme ça .. Serais-tu en retard dans tes « problème de fille » ? **

**Moi`: Bah .. En faite sa fait à peu près 3 mois et demi que je suis ... en ... re ... Tard ... ******

**Je me lève de la chaise d'un coup, je suis tellement .. Conne ! Pourquoi je ne lui est pas pensé avant ! NOOOOOON ! C'est pas possible ! Ces pas vrai ! Ne me dite pas que .. Je ne pourrait quand même pas être .. Je suis .. Suis ..**

**Moi : ENCEITHE ! **

**Hokage : Attend ! Du calme ! Tous doux .. Du calme .. Rien n'est sur .. Va passé des test à l'hôpital .. La tu va être certain .. **

**Moi : D'accord .. D'accord ! Je y vais tous de suite ! Au .. Au revoir ! **

**Hokage : Attend .. Attend un peu ..**

**NOOONOONON ! D'accord ! Du calme ! CALME TOIIIII ! On va allé à l'hôpital .. Passé ces foutu test ... Tous va bien se passé .. Il vont dire que ces juste du stresse et bla bla bla .. Quand même .. Sa ne peu pas être ça ! SA NE DOIT PAS ÊTRE ÇA ! Merde !**

**Hokage : Aussitôt que tu à les résultat de ces test, tu reviens me voir tous de suite ! Je veux la savoir en premier .. Enceinte, tu ne pourra pas faire de mission avant un grand bout de temps .. **

**Moi : Ouais, ouias D'accorde Bye !**

**Je cour presque jusqu'à la porte, sort et me dirige vers la putin d'hôpital .. Merde .. Merde .. Merde .. Merde .. Bon .. Arrête sa ne sert à rien de paniquer .. Mais il ne faut pas que sa sois ça ! Si tous le monde viens à savoir, se qui risque fortement d'arrivé, que Lui à un fils ! Je n'ose pas imaginé .. Déjà que moi je suis sur le bord .. Même si yen à pas qu'il le fond pour de vrai, de me faire lancé des roche quand je passe .. Et Sasuke .. Il va me détesté .. Il ne fait pas .. Mais .. Peut-être que .. Moi j'aimerait peut-être bien sa .. Non ! Arrête .. Ne commence pas à pensé à ça .. ne commence pas à pensé comme ça ! Je rentre dans l'hôpital, assaillant de ne pas me faire remarqué, je me dirige vers la secrétaire .. MERDE ! Je la connais ! Qu'est ce que je fait ! Je ne peu pas lui dire que je pense être .. Comme ça ! demain tout le village va être au courrant ! Il faut que je parte vite d'ici avant qu'elle me remarque !**

**Elle : Amaterasu ! Hye ! Sa fait longtemps ! Sava ? Tu t'en sort bien au moins ? Je suis tellement désolé pour toi ! Mais, pourquoi tu viens à l'hôpital ? Tes malade !**

**Trop tard .. MERDE ! -o-'**


	18. Vériter et Dindon

Moi : Hye .. Salut ..ouais sa fait longtemps .. Euh .. Bah .. Enfaîte je viens pour .. Je ne suis pas sur .. Mais euh non je ne suis pas malade .. Ne t'inquiet pas .. En faite .. Ces que .. Je suis venu pour ..

Elle : Allé .. Va si ! Ces l'air grave ?..

Moi : Non .. Je crois .. Je suis venu pour .. Passé .. Un test ..

Elle : un test ? De .. ?

Moi : de .. Gross...

Elle : Une test de grossesse ! Non ! Pas vrai !

Moi : euh .. Bah .. Peut-être ..

Elle : .. Merde alors .. Ne t'inquiet pas, je ne le dirait à personne ! Promit .. Mais seulement si tu me dit le résultat aussitôt après ! Je t'appelle tout de suite un docteur !

Elle pris sont téléphone et composa le numéro .. Au moins je n'est pas eu à faire l'attente interminable des hôpital .. Mais à la connaître, dans 1 heure tous le monde va être au courrant quand même ..

Elle : voilà ! Il est arrivé ! Bye et bonne chance .. !

Je me retourna de bord, face au docteur m'apprêtant à le suivre .. AHHH ! Non pas lui !

Doc : AHH ! L'arracheuse de langue !

Elle : L'arracheuse de langue .. ? Ah oui .. Je me rappelle .. Cette histoire avait faite le tour du village en quelque minute ! C'étais bien marrant .. Et morbide ..

Doc : Je suis le Doc-nin qui étais présent lors de l'attaque de cette folle !

Moi : Doc-nin ? Laisse moi rire .. Doc peut-être .. Mais je trouve que tu ne pas vraiment beaucoup trop réagi pour un sois disant ninja !

Doc : Ne m'insulte pas !

Moi : et toi qu'est ce que tu vienne de faire hein !

Elle : Sa suffit vous deux ! Elle est venu pour voir un médecin et elle va voir toi comme médecin point final ! Go ! Je veux pu vous voir ici ! En salle !

Il se tourna de bord sans me regarder, me fessant signe de la mains de le suivre, ouis me regarda du coin de l'œil .. Il me fait pas vraiment confiance je Crois .. Nous arrivons quelque seconde plus tard dans son bureau. Il me fait asseoir sur une petite chaise en face de celle-ci et lui s'assis de l'autre coté. Il me regarda méchamment durant un petit moment et se décida enfin à me parlé ..

Doc : Alors .. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

Moi : Je suis venu .. Passé un .. Test de grossesse ! ..

Doc : .. Un test de quoi ?

Moi : Grossesse .. Tsé la pour deviné si il a un bébé dans le bedon .. !

Doc : J'avais compris ! Chu pas sour quand même ! Et je sais ces quoi ! Je ne Suis pas docteur pour rien !

Moi : bah gua don ça .. -_-'

Doc : un test de grossesse hein .. Comment toi .. Une petite fille de ton genre .. Croirait qu'elle serait enceinte ?

Moi : Ces la vie ! Et un peu de respect pour la patientes je vous pris ! Alors tu me le fait passé se foutu test oui ou non !

Doc : Je doute bien que tu le sois ! Tu ces au moins comment on fait un bébé ? Comment on tombe enceinte ?

Non mais ! Il me cherche la peut-être ! Il me cherche la ! Il me prend pour quoi lui ! Il commence vraiment mais vraiment à m'énervé ! Mais sil commence vraiment à m'énervé ! Je vais le buté ! Oh que je vais lui pété la geule ! .. Bon ..calme toi là .. -_-' ..

Moi : Oui je le sais très bien merci ! Tu veux savoir comment peut-être ! Tu veux que je te l'explique peut-être ! Bah très bien ! Vois tu quand deux personne se place un par dessus l'autre toute nue dans le lit et que le ...

Doc : ( la coupant ) Non non ! Sa va allé -_-' .. Ces correcte .. Je vais te le faire passé se foutu test ..

Bon ! Enfin .. -.-' je lui est vraiment cru un instant .. Il se leva, je le suivi jusqu'à se que l'on arrive dans un petit salle tout bizarre avec une grosse machine tout pas belle, il me donna une robe d'hôpital .. Pourquoi moi .. Beurk que je déteste ces robes .. Elle ne vont pas du tous avec mes yeux .. ! Je me changea vite fait avec un petit regard de dégoût sur moi même puis retourna dans la salle bizarre. Doc me fit signe de me coucher, alors je le fit .. Il ouvrit un tiroir pour en ressortire un tube au quel je ne fait pas vraiment du tous confiance, il s'approcha de moi, dévissant le bouchons. Il me découvrit la bedaine et y me fit un gros sprouttchh dessus ! Gniahh ces froid ! Il étendu se genre de gel transparent vraiment suspect un peu partout dessus ma bedaine .. D'un coté .. J'espère que je le suis .. Parce que à voir la grosseur de ma bedaines .. Chu rendu obèse ! Bon .. J'exagère peut-être un peu beaucoup .. Mais bon ! .. Il alluma la machine, prenant le manche de ce truc, il la passa de bord en bord de mon ventre, regardant l'écran. Au bout des quelques secondes décisive, il s'arrêta à un endroit, le bougeant un peu sur le coté, se penchant vers l'écran, fessant un drôle de face, il se releva ensuite et me regarda.

Doc : Félicitation ! C'est un beau dindon !

Moi : quoi ? Dindon ! Commença dindon ! QUOI ? Je vais avoir un dindon !

Doc : .. Bébé .. C'est un blague -_-'.. Félicitation, c'est une beau bébé ..

Non mais sa se fait pas des blague de genre ! J'ai presque eu une crise de cœur ! Il pris une serviette et commença à nettoyer son gel suspect de ma bedaine ( élimination) BÉBÉ !

Moi : Ahh .. Ok .. J'ai eu peur .. Mais attend un peu ! Je suis vraiment enceinte?

Doc : c'est pas vite les jeune de nos jours .. -_-' et en plus sa tombe enceinte n'importe quand, n'importe où, avec n'importe qui ! On aura tous vu !

Moi : Hyeeuh ! De 1 c'étais peut-être vraiment pas prévu, mais c'étais pas n'importe où ! C'étais dans mon lit et en passant sa fessait quand sortait ensemble depuis que j'avais 11 ans et lui 9, d'accord ! Et de 2 ces pas de tes affaire !

Doc : peut-être ! Je m'en fiche ! Va te ré habillé et va dire à tous le monde que le massacreur de clan Uchiwa à un enfant, ils vont tous être très content !

Moi : .. Merci beaucoup de comprendre ma situation, je suis très ravi que vous me soutenir autant dans mes épreuve ! Après tous ces de ma faute encore !

Il me regarda indifféremment, je lui lança un regard noir, puis me releva .. Son regarda changea pour un regard de dégoût .. Il me cherche ! J'activa mes Sharingan .. Juste pour lui faire peur, et sa marcha assez bien ! Il détourna le regard. Je sorti de la salle, me rhabillant dans la salle de bain et me dirigea vers la sorti. Pansant devant la secrétaire, je prit même pas le temps de la regarder ..

Moi : oui, je le suis ! ..

Je sorti, n'entend pas qu'elle me répondre .. De tout manière sa me servirait à rien de l'entendre .. Je me dirigea d'un pas pressé jusqu'aux bureau de se chère Hokage .. Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant .. Que ces confirmé ..

Hokage : rentré !

Moi ( rentrant ) : Salut ..

Hokage : alors ? .. Sa ces faite rapidement ..

Moi : ouin ..

Hokage : à te voir, le résultat est ...

Moi : positif .. Oui .. Je le suis ..

Hokage : bon .. D'accord .. Alors .. Je te met en congé pour un bout de temps .. On verra plus tard quand tu peu revenir en service après ton accouchement .. D'accord ?

Moi : ouais .. Daccord ..

Je me retourna debord, m'apprêtant à sortire ..

Hokage : et ! Fait attention à toi .. Si il à un problème .. Tu viens me voir ! S'en aucune hésitation ..

Moi : oké .. Merci ..


	19. Révélation cauchemar, ou futur bonheure?

( Un mois et demi plus tard )

Moi : pourquoi .. Il pleut encore .. ?

Sasuke : est-ce que j'ai l'air à le savoir peut-être !

Moi : -_-' .. Il fait que je te parle de quelque chose .. D'important Sasuke ..

Sasuke : qu'est ce que à .. Attend ! Laisse moi deviné .. Tes malade ? C'est ça ! Ce n'est pas dans tes habitude de toujours mettre autant de vêtement comme tu le fait c'est temps si ! C'est .. Bizarre .. !

Moi : Pardon ?

Sasuke : tu porte un pantalon .. Lousse ! Une grosse veste .. Tous sa même pas « agencé » en couleur et vraiment pas à la mode ! Tu à les cheveux attaché ! C'est la première fois depuis que je te connaît, c'est à dire depuis que je suis née, que je te vois les cheveux attaché ! Sa fait comme vraiment changement de tes tous mini short en cuir, ton petit chandail bedaine qui couvre même pas la moitié de tes sien et de tes cheveux toujours, mais toujours détaché ! Et en plus tu ne porte même pas de cape ! Et cette veste te fait paraître 2 fois plus grosse !

Moi :Heille ! Non mais ! J'ai le droit de faire se que je veux ! ( boude, rougis ) Et depuis quand tu regard mes sein toi ! Et j'ai une bonne raison pour m'habillé ainsi ! Je trouve même que cette veste cache un peu ma bedaine ! J'ai un secret Sasuke ! C'est pour sa que je veu te parler ! Je veu que tu sois un des premier qui sois au courrant ! Déjà que le bruit commence à courir ..

Sasuke : mais ! Je ne regard pas tes sein ! ( boude ) il son juste assez voyant à la grosseur qui ont pi avec comment tu t'habille ! .. Quel bedaine ? Toi avec une bedaine ? .. Et de quel secret tu parle ? Quel bruit qui cour ?

Moi : ( soupire ) ... ouais .. En faite .. Je m'habille ainsi pour le moment car si non, comme tu le disait, avec mes vêtement d'avant, sa ne serait plus un secret pour personne, et comme j'allait te dire avant que tu pogne une obsession sur mes sein, pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne sui spas malade .. Bah .. Dans un sens peut-être .. Je sais pas ..

Sasuke : Pff ! Je ne regard pas tes sein . ... Qu'est ce qui à .. ? Dit allé ! Arrête de tourné autour du pot, tu c'est que je déteste sa !

Moi : d'accord .. Moi j'assaillait dit allé doucement mais puisque tu le veux .. Je suis enceinte !

Sasuke : .. Quoi ?

Moi : ta compris ..

Sasuke : non .. Répète ça !

Moi : Je ! Suis ! Enceinte !

Sasuke : QUOI !

Moi : Félicitation je te nomme parrain de cette enfant ! ^w^

Sasuke : HEIN ! Moi : arrête de crier -o-' ..

Sasuke : MAIS !

Moi : attention . Uchiwa en construction .. . ..

Sasuke : MAIS ! .. TU .. IL .. VOUS AVER FAITE .. BÉBÉ !

Moi : oui Sasuke .. Bébé !

Sasuke : non ! .. Non ! .. Non, non, non ! Le bébé d'un monstre ! Je veux pas y croire qui lui .. ! Ahhrrgg !

Moi : il est de moi aussi se bébé ! Pas juste de lui ! Tu c'est ..

Sasuke : pourquoi tu me la pas dit avant .. !

Moi : Sa fait juste 1 mois et demi que je le sais .. Il a fallu que je trouve le courage de te l'annoncé aussi .. J'avais peut de ta réaction ..

Sasuke : ... Tes rendu à combien de mois .. ?

Moi : 5 .. 5 mois .. Encore 4 .. Et je vais avoir .. Cette chose ..

Sasuke : ces .. Un gars ou une fille .. ?

Moi : je ces pas .. Et je ne veux pas le savoir tous de suite .. Je veux attendre d'avoir la surprise ..

Sasuke : et .. Est ces que je peu .. Vois ta bedaine ?

Moi : oui, bien sur .. Mais pas ici .. La rumeur commence déjà à se répandre tout seule .. Toute les hyûga son au courrant déjà .. À cause de leur dôdjustu il l'on vu aussi clair que de l'eau de roche ! Mais quand même .. Je ne veux pas que tous le monde sois au courant tous de suite ..

Sasuke : ah .. Ouin ..

Moi : sa te .. Choque pas ? .. tu le prend pas plus mal que ça .. ?

Sasuke : oui .. Mais je me dit que sa serre à rien .. Après tous, ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute ..

Je lui fit un petit sourire en coin, à moitié rassuré et à moitié déprimé .. Je suis quand même contente qu'il ne m'en veule pas .. Mais .. Comment Lui il va le savoir .. Qu'il à un enfant ..

Sasuke : Bah .. Sa se vois quand même un peu .. Pas ta bedaine .. Mais ..

Moi : même avec la grosse veste ! .. Mais .. Comment ça pas la bedaine ?

Sasuke : Ta grossis des sein !

Moi : .' ! Arrête de regarder mais sein !

Sasuke : ! Je ne regard pas tes sein !

Moi : è0ê !.. Bla, bla, bla ! Ta les hormones jeune toi !

Sasuke : ( rouge soudainement ) : même pas vrai !

Fin flash back

Mayaku : parrain Sasuke :) lui aussi, j'aimerait sa le voir un jour .. !

Moi : peut-être .. Un jour .. !

Itachi : ouin .. Sa m'étonnerait .. À moins que vous vouliez ma mort ..

Mayaku fit une petite face toute dépité qui la fessait autant pitié que mignonne. Itachi lui souri avant de la serré dans ces bras.

Flash back - encore un mois plus tard

... : Dégage d'ici ! Uchiwa ! Nous voulons pas d'un fils d'assassin dans notre Village !

Moi : vos gueule gagne de con ! Si non je vous tue tous un par un !

TOC !

Moi : Atchh ! Hye connard ! Sa fait longtemps qu'on à arrêté la lapidation ! Trouvé donc un meilleur moyens que de me lancé des foutu cailloux ! MINABLE ! HN !

... : traîné va !

TOC ! ( et quelque seconde plus tard ) TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

Moi : même pas mal SALOP !

TOOC !

Moi : ACHTTEUH !

Ah ! Dans l'œil ! Celle là a pas faite du bien .. Bon ! Sa suffit la je suis vraiment tanné ! VANGENCE ! Activation des Sharingan !

... : AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Piff Pouff Ding Dong !


	20. Meurtre sans pitier, jamais de pitier

AHH ! Quel soulagement .. Oui vraiment sa fait de bien ! .. Quel gagne de con .. Bref .. Je continua mon chemin, sans plus m'en soucier de se qui venait de se passer. Je commence à bien mi habituer, sa dure depuis au moins 3 semaines .. Ben, depuis que la nouvelle c'est confirmé quoi !

... : tu peu bien nous faire tous se que tu veux ! Sorcière ! Tu ne pourra jamais toujours le surveiller ton « bébé » ! Je vais le tué ! Nous allons tous le tué ! Tous ensemble ! Toi, tu pourrait bien tous nous tué un par un ! Mais il aura toujours quelqu'un qui assaillera de la faire à la place de ceux qui serons mort ! Il ne vivra pas longtemps promit !

... Comment .. Ose-t'il ! J'agrippa un Kunai et le lança à travers le village, il le reçu en plein dans la gorge .. Il ne pourra pu jamais dire quoi que se sois .. Et encore moins des chose comme celle là ! Comment pouvait-il dire sa à une futur mère .. Qu'il va tuer son enfant !

... : Amaterasu Uchiwa !

Moi : Quoi !

... : nous t'avons pourtant donner une chance ! Maintenant ces trop ! Nous t'avions pourtant bien averti ! Nous t'avons dit l'autre fais que tu tuait quelqu'un dans le village, il allait s'en suivre des grave conséquence ! Nous voulant bien comprendre ta situation, mais on ne peu pas accepté ça !

Merdi .. -_-' .. Un ANBU .. Et bla bla bla .. Il peut ces mettre ou je pense toute ces débile parole .. J'en est rien à foutre moi ! -_-' de toute manière personne ne peu me comprendre .. À par Sasuke ..

ANBU : Je doit t'emmener chez l'Hokage ! Je n'est pas le choix, alors tu va me suivre gentiment et tous va bien aller ..

Moi : Pff .. Tu me prend pour quoi toi vaut rien .. ! Mais je vais te suivre quand même .. Sa me tente pas de me battre .. J'ai mal à la tête .. -_-' .. Salop ..

Fin flash Back

Mayaku : Mgrrrmmrrrrrdrm

Moi : sa va ? .. Itachi : je pense .. Qu'elle à faim !

Mayaku : désoler .. C'étais mon ventre ! Hi hi ..

Moi : on viens de mangé -_-'

Mayaku : Mais sa creuse se battre !

Moi : oui, mais on vienne de mangé ! Veut tu devenir grosse ! Ces sa que sa fait quand qu'on mange trop souvent !

Mayaku : Même pas vrai ! .

Itachi : -_-' ..Il est tard de tout façons .. Nous devrions rentré .. Tu continuera à me raconter cette histoire demain .. Quand dissez-vous ? Même si je suis impatient de savoir la suite , je suis fatiguer ... et j'avoue que moi aussi j'ai faim -_-' ..

Moi : Ha bas je ces doux elle tien sa maintenant .. !

Itachi : j'étais commença avant aussi ..

Moi : J'avais jamais remarquer !

Itachi : Hn ! on y va alors ?

Mayaku et moi : D'accord ^w^

Je me leva, suivi d'Itachi qui gardait toujours Mayaku dans ces bras .. Je croit qu'il commence déjà a s'attacher .. Il m'en revient toujours pas, sa se vois dans sa face .. On dirait qu'il est traumatisé .. Il commença a marcher, je le suivi .. M'approchant sournoisement de lui, je prit mon éland et ! Lui mit une main au fesse ^w^ ! Ah la la ! Sa fait longtemps ! Et sa fait du bien ! Hi hi .. ! Il fit un peu le saut, me regardant surpris, puis me fit un petit sourire en coin avec des yeux pétillant de joie. Je m'approcha de lui et lui pris la main, me collant a son épaule, je posa mon regard sur Mayaku .. Oups, elle me regard avec des gros yeux méchant .. Je lui fit un sourire innocent, mais elle me fit encore plus des yeux noir ..

Mayaku : je tes vu è.é !

Moi : Mais de quoi tu parle !

Mayaku : pfff -_- ..

Moi : tu va comprendre quand tu va être plus vielle .. ! X)

Itachi : -/.\-'

moi : Itachi ! Tu c'est qu'elle tu fait vraiment très bien cette cape ! Ta trop des belle fesses dedans ! xD

Itachi : .. Hm hn .. T'ai toi .. -/_\- .. Je m'en rappelle .. T'inquiet pas .. ( sourire en coin ) et je le sais qu'elle me fait très bien .. !

Moi : ^o^ ! Hi hi !

Mayaku : euh .. Désoler de vous dérangé, mais papa ?

Itachi : ... ( criquet )

Moi ( quelque seconde plus tard ) : Itachi -.- .. C'est toi « papa » !

Itachi ( Élimination) : Ha ! Euh .. Oui .. Désoler .. Quoi ?

Mayaku : euh .. Bah .. Tsé la .. Le beau EUH NON ! .. Le blond .. Contre qui moi et maman nous nous sommes battu là .. Je me demandais .. C'est quoi sa nom ?

Itachi : euh .. Bah Deidara .. Pourquoi ?

Mayaku : euh bah ! C'est que ! .. J'aime ces cheveux ! Oui c'est ça .. J'aime c'est cheveux .. Ces tous .. Hi hi ! On va le revoir a ton repère ?

Itachi : .. Sûrement ..

Moi : o ! MAYAKU UCHIWA ! Je te connaît ! Combien de fois il faudra que je te dise de t'intéresser au gars de ton age !

Itachi : mmrr .. -_- ..

Mayaku : Mais ! C'est même pas vrai . !

Moi : on va s'en reparle è_ê !

Itachi : .. On est arrivé -_-' ..

Il m'archa sur la petite rivière, la traversant, devant une grose roche, qui se souleva, il me fit rentré en premier . Oh le gentlemen x) . Je le regarda avec un petit rire, nous arrivons dans un grande pièce humide et sombre .. Il me prit la main, marchant vers un passage bien dissimuler derrière un autre roche. Il mit fit pénétré. Au bout d'un moment, nous arrivons a une porte en roche elle aussi .. Il déposa Mayaku au sol, se tournant vers moi ..

Itachi : attendez que je vous fasse signe avant d'entré, cette porte s'ouvre directement sur la cuisine, il a presque tous le temps quelqu'un ans cette pièce vital ! Je veut que l'on dorme tranquille, demain les présentation .. Malgré que tous le monde va sûrement être coucher .. Je veux être sur que il n'y a pas un des mongole de la maison derrière la porte .. Si non il va réveille tous le monde ..  
J

e le regarda, fessant signe que c'étais correcte de la tête. Il ouvrit la porte, passant seulement la tête .. Et il soupire ..

..? : .. Itachi .. !


	21. Sushi arrosé de Chocolat

Itachi : .. Kisame .. Je ne veux pas t'entendre .. Nous voulons juste dormire en paix ..

Kisame : ouais .. Mais Pein sera pas content ! Et tu me doit quelque explication ! Moi je comprend pire que rien .. Tous le temps qu'on a passer ensemble dans les mission, un Itachi froid, s'en amour et pitié .. Aurait une fille ! Se monde est a rien comprendre ! Sa ne se peu juste pas ..

Itachi : t'ai toi .. Moins fort .. D'accord, on va parlé .. Mais pas longtemps .. ( se tournant vers nous ) désole -.- ..

Moi : pas grave ..

Mayaku : j'ai faim .. .

Itachi : -o- .. Vien, je vais te donné a mangé ..

Il ouvrit la porte complètement, nous laissant entré en premier, puis la referma derrière lui. Moi et Mayaku avançons de seulement quelque pas .. Regardant attentivement l'homme .. Bleu .. Qui se tenait devant nous .. Je ne l'avais pas remarquer en compagnie d'Itachi lors de la mini bataille .. Mayaku aussi sa bien l'air .. Non, je ne suis pas raciste ! Mais .. Se n'est ps habituelle pour des gens comme moi et Mayaku qui ne voilons pas beaucoup d'autre personne .. C'est juste .. Étrange .. Itachi s'avança vers le frigo, mais se retourna de bord juste avant de l'ouvrire ..

Itachi : Mayaku, tu viens ?

Mayaku : oui oui ! J'arrive .. Euh .. Tu as des Sushi ! et du chocolat !

Itachi : on va bien voir ça ..

Il ouvrit le frigo et ils commencèrent à fouillé. Je retourna mon regard vers l'autre présence de la pièce qui me dévisageais .. Depuis que moi et Mayaku avons commencé a le dévisager .. Je m'avança jusqu'à la table ou il étais assis .. Et m'assis a mon tour sur la chaise la plus éloigner de lui .. Il a vraiment la peau bleu .. Je commença a le fixé s'en trop que je m'en aperçoive .. L'examinant .. Il ressemble a un gros poisson ..

Kisame : Quoi !

Moi : Toi quoi ! C'est toi qui me fixe depuis tantôt !

Kisame : non c'est toi !

Mayaku : On peu faire foudre le chocolat ? Je veux le mettre sur mes Sushi

Itachi : -/.\- .. Si tu veut .. Mais ces vraiment dégelasse ..

Kisame : c'est MES sushi .. Et le chocolat est a Deidara .. Il va pas être content ..

Itachi : je m'en fiche ..

Mayaku : à Deidara ! Kisame : ouin .. Notre petite fille manqué de l'organisation .. -_-'

Mayaku : Quoi ? Commença !

Kisame : il se maquille, c'est cheveux sont plus uimportant pour il que n'importe quoi d'autre .. A par le sexe bien sur ! Ouais c'est vraiment un accro se gars ! Tous le temps n'importe où, n'importe quand et avec n'importe qui ! Même fille et gars ! Beurk .. Vraiment je ne sais pas comment il fait pour faire ça avec un gars !

Mayaku : 0.0 Hein ? Quoi !

Moi : Hye ! Elle a juste 7 ans ! ...

Mayaku : Bientôt 8

Moi : ... Sa ne se fait pas de dire des truc comme ça a un enfant !

Itachi : désoler Amaterasu .. Mais si vous resté ici définitivement avec moi, et ces se qui va arrivé .. Il faudra obligatoirement qu'elle s'habitue ..

Moi : o et merde ! .. Bon bah .. Puisque je n'est pas le chois -_-' ..il faudra faire avec ! De tout manière je la sens réciproque .. Elle retiens de c'est parent quoi !

Itachi : pff .. Bah moi je vais les faire baisser c'est hormone réciproque ! Elle n'auras pas un enfant a 15 ans certain elle !

Moi : pardons è.ê ? Tu est tu entrain de me remettre sa sur le dos ! Monsieur que LUI a eu un enfant A 13 ANS !

Kisame : 13 ans .. ! Wow !

Itachi : Toi Kisame la ferme, si non je te rentre dans Tsukiyomi ! Et en y pensant ! Le premier que touche a ma fille je lui fait la même affaire !

Moi : Bah oui ! Tu exagère pas un peu peut-être ! Elle va reste vierge tout sa vie !

Itachi : Non ! Mais quand même ! Pas si jeune !

Moi : Bah moi je lui souhaite de se faire déviergé le plus vite possible ! Qu'elle sache c'est quoi ! Qu'elle en profite !

Itachi : Bah oui ! Dis lui donc de se prostitué quand à y être è/.\é !

Moi : au pire ! Tu comprend très bien se que je veux dire !

Itachi : Oui je le sais !

Moi : BON !

Itachi : BON !

Moi : è.é !

Itachi : è/.\é

Mayaku : .. Euh .. S'il vous plait .. Je .. Ces comme .. (gêné ) .. C'ets comme quelque chose a ne pas crié a tous le monde ..

Kisame : Sa commence assez bien ! Première journée que vous vous renvoyez et vous vous chamaillez déjà -_-' ..  
J

e plissa les yeux .. Pff ! C'est de sa faute ! C'est lui qui a commencer ! Mais .. Je ressent quelque chose de bizarre .. Comme un moment de déjà vu .. Se n'est pas surprenant quand on y repense .. Avant .. Quand on été toujours ensemble .. On se chamaillait assez souvent .. Au moins une fois par jours minimum ! .. Je me mit a sourire .. Puis, un petit rire sortie de ma gorge ! Itachi tourna la tête vers moi et fronça les sourcils, me regardant avec un air surpris, puis .. Me sourit un sourire en coin .. Il s'approcha de moi, ouvrant les bras, je me réfugia dans ceux si, posant ma tête dans son coup .. Il s'en tellement bon .. Sa me rappelle tellement de souvenir cette odeur .. J'en profita pour en prendre une grande inspiration, puis releva la tête. Je déposa doucement mes lèvres sur les sienne durant quelque seconde .. Si douce ..

Mayaku : Beurk ! . ! Je mange moi !

Moi : Hye ! Garde tes yeux dans ton assiette ! Si non a soir tu va dormire avec .. Kisame !

Mayaku : hein ? 0.0 J'ai rien dit !

Kisame : Heille ! Quand même ...

Itachi : de tout manière tu va aller dormire avec lui a soir ! J'ai d'affaire a « parler » avec ta mère a soir ..

Moi : Ohhhhhh !

Mayaku : Ahhh non non non ! Stop j'en est assez attendu ! Je veu aller me coucher ! Avec vous !

Moi et Itachi : -_- ..

Itachi : Aller venez, on va dormire ..

Il débarrassa la table, repris Mayaku dans ce bras et me pris par la main. Il nous tira dans un couloir sous le regard de Kisame que semblait vraiment mélanger .. Allait-il dormire tous seule a soir ? .. Il n'avait pas trop l'air d'accord d'être accompagner ..


	22. Deuxième nuit de plaisir

On été en chemin pour la chambre .. Moi et Itachi n'arrêtions pas de se regarder. Je lui souriait discrètement, et lui me regardait de haut en large .. Je l'observais a mon tour .. Je me pis les lèvre doucement avec mes dent .. Il me regarda faire d'un regard pervers ..

Mayaku : Et la chambre a Deidara est où ?

Itachi : hein .. ? ( trop concentré a me regarder ).. Oh euh .. Juste ne face de la mienne .

Mayaku : .. .. Et celle de Kisame ?

Itachi : .. À droite de la mienne ..

Mayaku`: . !

Moi : -_-' .. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, au bout de quelque seconde, il mit sa main ai dessus de la poigne .. Il utilise sont chakra ?

Itachi : tous le monde bar sa porte avec son chakra .. Si non il serait trop facile de débarré une porte normal et faire plein de connerie dans la chambre de l'un et l'autre ..

Moi : ha d'accord -.- .. Et les gars !

Il ouvrit la porte sur une chambre plongé dans la noire complet .. Itachi alla ouvrit la lumière. Mayaku s'avança dans la pièce soudainement illuminer et s'assise sur le lit. Itachi me regarda .. Enlevant sa cape .. J'enleva la mienne a mon tour, le regardant dans les yeux .. Puis enleva doucement ma ceinture avec toute mes arme .. Sur un petit bureau. Itachi fit de même .. Je le regarda avec un sourire provocateur .. Itachi me sourie a son tour et commença a enlever son chandail doucement .. Son corps .. Il ces tellement, si on peu dire, développé depuis le temps .. Ces muscle .. Il est tellement rendu .. ( bave ) .. Je me demande si .. En bas aussi sa ces autant développer .. ? .. Il posa son regard sur moi, levant le sourcils en voyant la manière donc je le regardait, avec autant d'ardeur ! Mais hye ! Lui aussi .. Il est entrain de me maté ! Quelque seconde plus tard il releva ces yeux dans les mien .. 8 ans .. 8 ans d'abstinence sa ne se fait pas .. ! Je lui lance un regard voulant tous dire. Il me fit un sourire en coin, mon cœur s'emballa, me tournant vers Mayaku d'un seul coup.

Moi : Mayaku ! Tu va allé dormire avec Kisame se soir !

Mayaku : Quoi ! Nonnn ! Il me fait peurr ! Je veu passsss !

Kisame : NON !

Mayaku : bon ! Il veut pas on va se coucher !

Moi : Bon ! D'accord ! Puisque sa fait 15 minute que nous assaillons de te convaincre et que tu veux toujours rien attendre, tu a gagné pour cette fois ! Juste pour cette fois ( regard menaçant ).. Itachi ! Il doit bien y avoir un autre Endroit où on peu la faire dormire ! Pitié ! Genre euh .. Un salon !

Mayaku : bah oui ! Sa t'amuserait de m'abandonner comme ça !

Moi : oui ! Mais juste pour cette nuit !

CLAAQUEE ..

Kisame venait tous juste de nous claquer sa porte au nez ! Mais juste pour une nuit il aurait pu faire un effort –.– Itachi prit Mayaku dans ces bras, traversant un multitude de corridor, on arriva dans un petite pièce au bout d'un couloir, où il déposa Mayaku. Cette grande pièce étais couvert des plein de divan .. Et une grosse télévision ..

Itachi : alors, tu peu choisir ton divan, tu prendra une des couverte qui traîne un peu partout .. !

Il se tourna de bord, marchant vers moi, quand tout à coup, il se retourna vers Mayaku, se pencha sur elle, il lui donna un tous petit baiser sur la joue gauche, lui murmurant un petit bonne nuit. Nous sortîmes de la pièce, en lançant un dernier sourire a Mayaku , qui faisait une petite mine boudeuse .. Je regarda Itachi avec un grand sourire .. Jouons un peu .. Je me mit a courir .. J'espère que je vais au moins me rappeler du chemin jusqu'à la chambre .. Itachi me regarda avec une drôle de sourire, mais continua à marché. bon garçons .. J'arriva a la chambre .. Ouff ! Il ne l'avait pas re barré ! J'entra, refermant la porte et la lumière. Je m'avança dans la pièce, puis enleva mon chandail et mon pantalon, ouvrant mon sac, je sorti la petite robe rouge .. Je la mit et me coucha sur le lit, sur le dos, un bras derrière la tête. Itachi arriva quelque seconde plus tard. Allumant la lumière, il ne bougea plus en me voyant .. Il regarda la robe surpris .. Il s'en rappelle .. Je me leva allant vers lui, je l'embrassa dans le coup .. Il ferma les yeux, respirant un grand coup.

Itachi : cette robe .. Je m'en souvient .. Je .. Je t' .. Je t'aime ..

Moi : moi .. Aussi !

La première fois avant son départ .. Et la deuxième lors de nos retrouvaille .. Ces pas magnifique ça .. Mon cœur se réchauffa d'un coup .. J'aime tellement se mot .. Même si il fait temps souffrire .. Quand il me le dit .. Même si ces rare .. Quand il le fait ! .. Je ne peu pas l'expliquer .. Se que je ressent .. Mais j'y pense .. Moi je ne lui est jamais dit ..

Itachi : elle te fait encore mieux qu'avant ..

Moi : Merci .. Mais tu ne croit pas que je serait encore mieux sans .. ?

Itachi : oh .. Je croit oui ..

Il m'embrassa a son tour dans le coup, passant ces mains sur mes anche .. Un frisson me parcouru, descendant la fermeture éclaire de celle si .. Je la regarda glisser jusqu'aux sol du coin de l'œ mes deux mains sur son chandail, Je le lui retira doucement, l'embrassant ensuite partout sur le torse. Je le poussa doucement sur le mur, éteindant la lumière au passage. Plongé dans le noir, je me colla sur lui, descendant mes mains sur le rebord de son pantalon, je l'embrassa sur les lèvres, ouvrant un peu la bouche, je lui passa ma langue dans un langoureux baisé. J'abaissa doucement son pantalon pendant que lui m'enlevait ma brassière. Les deux morceaux de linge touchèrent au sol en même temps. Je descendit mes baisé sur son menton, pendant que je lui retirait son dernier vêtement et que lui me retirait mon tous dernier vêtement également. Tous d'un coup, je me senti complètement décoller du sol .. Itachi me pris en princesse dans ces bras, allant me déposer tous doucement dans son lit. Il se coucha par dessus moi, m'embrassant dans le coup. Je pouvait sentir sa virilité frotté sur ma cuisse .. Quel ressemblance avec .. Notre première fois .. ! Peut-être trop même .. Mais cette fois si, aucune tristesse, juste du plaisir .. Et aucune douleur quand il m'écarta les jambes et qu'il me pénétra doucement .. Juste de l'amour. Il commença enfin des land va et vien. Je frémit de bonheur à toute ces sensation qui montait de plus en plus en moi, tous le long de mon corps, commençant à poussé quelques gémissements, en même temps d'Itachi. Il accéléra, donnant plusieurs coup de bassin. Il accéléra encore, nos gémissement passèrent a des petit cires de plaisir, qui se mélangeait à ceux de l'écho de la chambre. Mon cœur débâti, il fait tellement chaud ! Tous d'un coup, mon corps se raidi, j'arqua le dos, plantant mes ongle dans le dos d'Itachi. Il agrippa le matelas, me mordillant le coup, il se débattais de plus en plus dans ces va et viens, fessant cocher la base du lit contre le mur, fessant de plus en plus de bruit. J'espère que les mur ici sont bien insonorisé .. Itachi se mit a me mordre complètement le coup. Je lâcha un cri que de plaisir, levant mes 2 jambes, les enroulant autour de ces anches, le laissant allé encor plus profondément en moi, il m'embrassa les lèvres, étouffant un gémissement que trop bruyant. Je me mit a tremblé, un frisson, plus puissant que tous les autres me parcourue. J'écartilla les yeux, m'accrochant de toute mes force, les ongle dans le dos d'Itachi .. Pauvre lui .. Je m'emporta dans un cris de jouissance qui fit venir Itachi quelque seconde plus tard en moi. Stoppant tous mouvement sous l'effort passé, je décrocha mes ongles et mes jambes d'Itachi, les reposant sur le matelas, Itachi si laissa glissé à coter de moi. Se collant en cuillère, on reprit notre souffle au bout de quelque minute. Cette nuit .. Je vais bien dormire .. Et en éffet, quelque seconde plus tard seulement , je m'endormi pour la première fois la tête vide d'inquiétude et en paix ..


	23. Perdre sa corne !

Point de vue de Mayaku

Je suis dans une petite clairière, je cour dans les fleur vêtu d'un belle robe rouge a poids jaune, je suis accompagner pas une belle et super gentil licorne qui n'arrête pas de mangé tous, tous, tous plein et tous, tous, tous le temps des jolies arcs-en-ciel qu'elle rencontre ici et là , pour les éjecté par derrière en jolie petit et multicolore papillons majestueux. De l'autre coté de cette clairière, je vois une autre licorne, elle à l'air à chercher quelque chose ! S'en attendre une seconde, je grimpe sur le dos de ma licorne et vole jusqu'à l'autre. Je débarque ensuite de son dos, la remerciant de toute bonté.

Moi ( me tournant vers l'autre licorne) : Belle petite licorne ! Que cherche tu si inquiète ?

Licorne : OH ! Aide moi belle enfant ! J'ai perdu ma corne !

Moi : Oh non ! Attend ! Je croie que mon amie, l'autre licorne à une autre corne de rechange !

Je me tourna vers mon amie la licorne, qui me fit signe de la tête, puis elle se mit a creusé par terre de son sabot pour en découvrire une magnifique corne rose et blanche ! Je la pris délicatement dans mes mains, m'envasa vers l'autre licorne, celle-ci baissa sa tête et je lui vissa sa nouvelle corne sur le front !

Licorne : Oh ! Merci mille fois belle enfant ! Pour ta grande gentillesse, et pour avoir audé une licorne si mal pris que je l'étais, je vias te donner un petit cadeau juste pour toi ! Prend s'en bien soin ! C'est un cadeau de très grande valeur et surtous AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH ! POURQUOI IL A UNE ENFANT, UNE FILLE NE PLUS ! QUI DORS SUR MOOOONN DIVANT ! MAIS CES CELLE DE HIER SPOR ! JE VIAS LA TUERRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! RRRRAAWWWW !

Moi : AAAAAHH ! Mais pourquoi licorne es-tu si méchante avec moi !

Licorne : LICORNE ! JE VIAS T'EN FAIRE UNE LICORNE DANS LE CUL MOI ! RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW !

Moi : ( sortant brusquement de mon rêve ) AAAAAAH ! MAMAN !

... : POURUQOI ÉTAIS-TU COUCHÉ SUR MON DIVAN ! ET QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIT ICIIIIII ! TU VA VOIR TOI !

Un gros pas beau méchant avec des cheveux blanc-argent et les yeux violet m'agrippa pas le collet et me souleva du divan ! S'en attendre une seconde, je laissa mon pied partire, en plein entre les deux jambes ! BINGO ! Il me lâcha tous de suite ! Je retomba au sol sur les fesse, me relevant tous de suite, je me mit a courir en rond autour du divan, et lui en bon imbécile, se mit a me courir après .. Après quelque minute a courir en rond .. Je me décida de changé de direction, vers la sortit du salon ! Mais je ne vu pas tous de suite le petit blond qui rentrait dans le salon, en même temps que moi j'assaillait d'en sortire .. Enfaîte, je le vue seulement quand je rentra en collision avec celui-ci, me retrouvant sur les fesse, devant lui ! Je leva mes yeux vers lui .. Deidara ! *.* Je vais profiter de la situation ( sourire maléfique ) Je me releva d'un coup, m'accrochant à sa taille, je lui arrive à peu près au nombril .. A'accots ma tête sur son bas vemtre et me mit a pleuré x)

Moi : snif :,( ! Il .. Il veut me faire .. Me faire du MALLLL ! SNIFFF ! Je suis sur qu'il .. Qu'il veut .. ! Me ! BATTRE ! OU MÊME PIRE ! Il veu me VIOLER ! SNIF SNIF SNIF !

Deidara : euh .. Non .. Euh .. Va t'en .. Va t'en allé ! Oustt ! Décolle ! ..

Il me poussa les épaule, dans l'espoir que je le lache, mais je ressera juste plus mon étraite, lui pognant les fesses !

Deidara : AH ! Va t'en ! Enfant ! Tes qui toi au juste ! ET qu'est se que tu fait ici !

Hidan : Donne la moi !

Moi : ...  
J

e cria le plus fort que je pouvait ! M'agrippant encore plus fort, n'arrêtant pas de crié ! J'enroula mes jambes autour de ces anches, Deidara me poussa les épaule, mais il perdit l'équilibre ! Il assailla temps bien que mal de se rattraper, mais s'étala quand même sur le dos, moi coucher par dessus lui .. Je m'agrippa à son chandail, criant toujours le plus fort que je pouvait. Lui, il était toujours entrain de se débattre pour que je lâche brise

Point de vue Amaterasu

Mayaku ( de loin ) : ! ...

Moi : AHHH !

Itachi : AHH QUOI !

Moi : MAYAKU !

Je me leva en vitesse, bondissant vers la porte !

Itachi : ATTEND !

Moi : QUOI !

Itachi : VÊTEMENT !

Moi : .. Vêtement .. AHH ! VÊTEMENT !

Donc, je me leva en vitesse, m'habillant le plus vite possible. Itachi se leva a son tour, s'habillant en quelques secondes, sortant de la chambre en courant. On arriva en salon en 30 seconde maximum ! .. Mais .. Mayaku est coucher sur .. Deidara ! Agripper à son chandail .. Avec Hidan par dessus le tas .. AAHH ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fond a ma fille !

Moi : Hye ! Lacher là !

Stoppant tous les trois tous mouvement en même temps, ils levèrent leurs tête vers moi .. Surpris ..

Mayaku : ( après quelque seconde ) Maman .. ! MAMAN !

Moi : Quoii .. QUOI !

Mayaku : De l'aide .. S'il te plait

Moi : -.- ..

Je m'avança vers le tas, poussa Hidan qui retomba a terre pétrifier .. Donc les 2 bras et les 2 jambes en l'air .. Bizarre se type .. Vraiment ! Je pris Mayaku dans mes bras et retourna vers Itachi.

Moi : non mais ! Vous avez pas honte ! Faire ça une un enfant !

Hidan : .. Elle étais sur mon divan .. ( boude )

Deidara : Elle ma littéralement sauté dessus è0é !

Moi : -.- .. Mayaku ..

Mayaku : J'ai rien faite !

... ( arrivant en arrière de nous, alerté par le bruit ) : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ! C'est qui, qui soudainement a décidé de cri a tu tête me réveillant !

Itachi : ( se retournant ) Hye .. Pein .. Bien dormie ?

Pein : -:_:- dormi oui mais pas réveiller ! Qui sont ces gens Itachi ?

Itachi : bah .. Je te présente Amaterasu .. Ma petite amie et Mayaku .. Ma fille ..

Pein : .. Quoi .. ? J'ai pas bien attendu .. J'espère !

Itachi : enfaîte, j'ai appris seulement hier que j'avais une fille alors ..

.. : ( sortant en arrière de Pein ) Ohh c'est mignon une retrouvaille de famille ! Elle est trop mignonne cette petite !

Itachi : Je sais elle me ressemble ^/.\^

Moi : pff .. -.-

.. : ( s'adressant à moi et Mayaku ) Bonjour ! Je suis Konan !

Moi et Mayaku : Enchanté ^.^ !

Pein : bon fini c'est présentation ! Elle n'on pas le permission d'être ici alors pourquoi elle le sont ?

Konan : raw .. Sois pas rabat-joie ! Elle sont les bienvenu quand même pein ! Ces de la famille à Itachi !

Pein : Je ne veut pas de famille ici ! C'est un repaire de criminelle ! Pas une famille d'accueille !

Konan : Mais tu ne peu quand même pas les jeter dehors ! Voilons Pein !

Pein : Toute personne ayant une famille ici vont être jeter dehors si je le veux ! C'est moi le chef ! C'est moi qui décide !

Konan : Bah Alors ! Fou toi, toi même dehors et moi aussi quand a y être parce que je suis enceinte gros bêta !

Elle tourna de bord et sorti du salon d'un pas pire que colérique .. Wow .. Il en on dedans ces deux là ! Vérité choc pour se Pein ! .. Je suis sur que moi et cette Konan on va bien s'entendre ^-^ !


	24. Du genre, une journée bien remplie

Pein : quoi .. ! .. QUOI !

Hidan : Ah ha ! L'chef c'est faite avoir xD ! .. Attend peu .. QUOI ! Konan .. Est .. Enceinte ! Nooooon !Bébé ! Dans le repaire ! Oh My Jashin !

Pein : .. ( geler sur place )

Deidara : et oh .. Chef .. Je croit qu'il va s'évanouir ..

Itachi : pas grave .. Laissons le assimiler la nouvelle ..

Pein (illumination se produit ) : .. KONAN ! ATTEND JE VEUX TE PARLE ! TOUS DE SUITE !

Itachi : hye attend ! Elles peuvent resté ?

Pein : Je m'en fou ! Qu'elles reste ! KONAN !

Et il parti en courrant .. Bon, d'accord .. Je ne vais pas m'en mêler x)

Mayaku : .. J'ai faim ..

Moi : -.- .. Tu as tous le temps faim ..

Mayaku : . je sais ..

Deidara : Hye ! Je me rappelle de vous maintenant ! Je êtes celle qu'on a combattu hier ! Et toi ! ( Me pointant ) TU MA TRAITER DE BLONDE PLATINE ! 0

Itachi : laisse faire Deidara .. Allons a la cuisine .. Tous le monde doit se trouvé là .. Avec le cri que ta poussé Mayaku .. C'est sur que tous le monde est réveiller !

Mayaku nous fit un sourire d'ange cornu .. Puis, on s'engagea tous dans le couloir, vers la cuisine. Mayaku, toujours dans mes bras, se tourna vers Deidara et Hidan .. Leur fessant un petit sourire .. Bon .. Qu'est ce qu'elle va encore nous sortire ..

Mayaku : J'ai beaucoup aimé, Deidara.. Comment j'étais sur toi tantôt ( sourire maléfique )

Moi : èoé Mayaku !

Deidara : 0.o .. D'accord .. Un peu trop jeune tu c'est ! Revient me voir au moins quand tu aura 15 ans ! AH ! C'est une blague Itachi ! Ne me regard pas comment ça ! J'ai rien faite ! C'est elle ! Ta attendu la phrase qua viens de me sortire !

Hidan : Bah ouais .. Une blague c'est ça ! On te connaît tous ici Deidara ! Tu ne blaguait pas du tous ! Acro !

Deidara : bah voilons qui, qui parle !

Hidan : Je vois pas le rapport !

Deidara : Moi j'ai pas perdu ma virginité au violant une de nos prisonnière !

Hidan : è0é elle étais consentent !

Deidara : c'est pour sa que trois jours après elle étais encore entrain de pleurer et répètent pourquoi moi !

Hidan : Elle avait trop aimer c'est tous ! Elle avait de l'émotion a sortire !

Deidara : découragent .. Et aucun respect !

Mayaku : .. 0.o bon .. D'accord .. Quoi qu'il en sois .. 7 ans a attendre coussin !

Deidara : coussin ? ..

Mayaku : ouais ! tes très confortable

Itachi : ouais ! C'est ça .. Si tes encore vivant Deidara ..

Mayaku : quoi ! Pourquoi il le serait pas !

Itachi : on ne sais jamais ( vois démoniaque ) un accident arrive si vite ..

Deidara : Tes menace ne me fond pas peur ! HU !

Itachi : ah oui .. ? ( Activant ces sharingan )

Deidara : Je m'en fou de toute manière ! J'ai le droit de faire se que je veu ! Moi je dit liberté ! Je prone la liberté ! ( Cri de rage ) LIBERTÉ SEXUELLEEEE !

Moi : .. D'accord .. Décidément .. Je suis tombé dans un organisation de mongole ..

Deidara : et arrête de chialler, tu ne veux même pas que j'offre le plus beau de tous les sentiment qui est de se faire bien baisé comme il le faut par les main experte que je suis à ta chère petite fille .. Tu le sais bien pourtant comment je suis habille avec mes sens cher Itachi !

Itachi : ... Je vais te tuer .. JE VIAS TE TUER ! COMMENT OSE-TU DIRE ÇA !

Deidara : Vien voir me n'oncle jean-culle ( sourire pervers )

AH ! Le salop ! Tue le Itachi ! Go GO GO ! Va si ! Go Itachi ! .. Attend un peu .. Commença .. tu doit bien le savoir Itachi .. Quoi ! J'ai pas le temps de finir mes penser que Itachi saute sur Deidara !

Hidan : BATTAILLE !

Mias qu'elle con ! Il prit son éland et sauta dans le tas .. Je ne bougea pas .. Regardant se spectacle typiquement masculin .. Quand le sang commença à revolé, que quelque cri de douleur se fit entendre, je me décida enfin à intervenir .. Je m'approcha de la bataille, tirant Hidan hors de la bataille .. Mais , Il me poussa ! Non mais ! Sa ne se fait pas ! Attend un peu toi ! Il est immortelle lui hein ! S 'en une seconde de plus, je lui sauta dessus, tirant mon Katana d'un coup, le plus rapidement possible, je lui trancha le coup ! Itachi et Deidara stoppèrent tous mouvement, les yeux en bale de golfe, pendant que la tête d'hidans tombai a terre .. Roulant vers l'inconnue .. Bon, au moins il on arrêter de se battre pour l'instant ..

Moi : Bon ! Sa suffit les enfant ! Moi aussi je commence a avoir faim ! On y va ? (silence)

Hidan : HYE ! MON CORPS !

Mayaku : AH AH AH AH AH ! UNE TÊTE QUE PARLE ! AH AH AH AH ! ...

Moi : Il est vraiment increvable lui -.- Bon, tu vien Mayaku, on va mangé NOUS !

Mayaku : J'arrive maman !

Levant la tête haute ! Je commence à Marcher vers la cuisine .. Ben je crois que c'est par là .. Mayaku me suis en arrière, la tête haute aussi ! Et les gars ! Tous une gagne d'imbécile ! Il sont la à nous regarder s'en bougé .. Nous sommes presque arriver a la cuisine et il nous on même pas encore rattraper ! Bon bah coup donc ! Nous allons y allé tous seule ! ..  
Nous somme devant la porte de la cuisine .. j'ouvre la porte .. Un brouhaha de parole me parviens aux oreilles. Je rentre dans la pièce comme si rien n'étais, ,mais bientôt le brouhaha deviens un petit murmure .. Je me sens fondre sous tous ces regard .. Inconfortable .. Je vois Konan et Pein assis au bout de la table .. Il ne resta qua 6 place de libre .. Bon, ou s'assoie Itachi .. ? Il doit sûrement prendre la place à coter de Kisame .. Après quelque seconde, je me décida et alla m'assoire a coter de la place ou que je pense être celle d'Itachi ! Mayaku me suivi et s'assise a coter de moi. Tous le monde nous regardais encore .. Non mais ces beau hein on a compris .. Le repas étais déjà sur la table .. Des crêpes ! Miame ! Sa fait tellement longtemps que j'en est pas mangé ! Je commença à me servire, Mayaku fait de même.


	25. Deidara et ses réussite

Moi : et en pensant Konan ! Félicitation ! Sa fait combien de moi ?

Konan : 2 mois

Pein : 2 .. 2 .. Ahh ( de découragement )

Kakuzu : vous êtes les filles d'hier ..

Moi : peut-être bien ..

Sasori : la famille a Itachi c'est ça ..

Mayaku : comment ta deviné ..

Sasori : mrr .. -.-

Zetsu ( blanc ) : c'est vous que j'ai vu dans la forêt alors ..

Zetsu ( noir ) : Tu m'as presque eux avec ton kunai .. Uchiwa ..

Zetsu ( blanc ) : Tu as tuer un pauvre petit lapin ..

Moi ( déconcerté par la double personnalité de se personnage ) : Je le savait bien que quelqu'un nous observais ..

Itachi ( rentrant dans la cuisine, tenant la tête d'Hidan pas les cheveux ) : Kakuzu .. Veux-tu bien le rattaché .. Pour qu'il arrête de crier .. -/.\ - je suis plus capable de l'entendre ..

Hidan : MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLE ! JE NE CRI PAS DU TOUS ALORS ARRÊTE DE DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI ! J'AI JUSTE MAL A MES PETIN DE CHEVEUX ! BORDEL ! C'EST JUSTE QUE JE VIEN DE ME FAIRE DÉCAPITER !

Deidara ( rentrant a son tour, traînant le corps d'Hidan pas derrière ) AH ! HIDAN ! Il serait peut-être le temps que tu pense à te mettre au régime !

Hidan : JE NE SUIS PAS GROS ! C'EST DES MUSCLE !

Deidara : Bah arrête de te gonflé ! Sa pèse ! Bon ! HU !

Hidan : J'AIME MIEU ÈTRE UN GROS TA DE MUSCLE QUE D'AVOIR LE CORP D'UNE FILLE ! MAIS AVEC AUCUNE FORME !

Deidara : Quoi ! Je via le faire EXPLOSER moi ton corps ! Tu va pu en avoir du tous ! Que tu sois GROS ! Ou que tu devine MAIGRE !

Hidan : JE NE SUIS PAS GROS !

Pein : Sa Suffit ! Kakuzu ! dépêche toi ! .. J'ai mal a ma tête ..

Sasori ( après une soudain élimination ) : De quoi deux mois ? .. ( silence, pendant que Kakuzu rattache la tête d'Hidan )

Konan : euh .. Bah ..

Hidan ( bougeant sa tête pour voir si toute étais bien revenu en place ) : Elle est enceinte ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! ...

Konan : bah voilà quoi ..

Tobi : AHH NON ! TROP COOL ! JE VEU ÊTRE LA PARRAINE, PITIER ! ALLER ! DIS OUI DIT OUI ! HIIIIIIII !

Je ne regard en levant un sourcils .. Sois il se prend pour une fille hystérique .. Ou se mec est complètement cinglé .. Personne ne répond à cette étrange réplique .. Il on l'air habituer .. Bref, moi je vote pour ma deuxième option .. Ce mec est stupide .. Plus personne ne parla .. Pendant que tous le monde que les trois arrivé s'assis, donc Itachi a coter de moi ..

Konan : Je ne veu pas parler de ça .. Pour l'instant, parlons de d'autre chose ..

Kisame : J'ai une idée de quel sujet on pourrait parler moi .. Par exemple .. Les super retrouvaille que Itachi et Amaterasu m'on faite endurer une bonne parti de la nuit .. ( regard accusateur envers moi .. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! )

Avec le lit cognant sur le mur ! Itachi, tu as l'air a avoir pas mal de talent au lit ! Tu tes rendu compte comment ta chère petite amie ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier ! Et oH ! Désoler ! Je te retourne la même phrase Amaterasu !

Mayaku : Je veux dormire dans le salon a soir aussi ..

Moi : AHH ! Non mais ! Dit pas ça devant ma fille ! Elle à juste 7 ans !

Mayaku : Bientôt 8 !

Hidan : Elle a l'air d'être assez avancé pour son age ! Hein Deidara ! xD ne t'enquête pas, d'après moi elle ne se traumatisera pas de si tôt ..

Kisame : Mais moi je m'en fiche ! J'ai pas pu dormire de la nuit !

Hidan : Moi aussi je l'ai est attendu ! Je suis juste à gauche de ta chambre Itachi ! Moi sa ne ma pas empêcher de dormire ! Sa ma même fait faire des super beau rêve x) !

Moi : .. 0.0 iarrchh .. Vieux pervers va !

Deidara : Moi j'ai rien attendu .. Dommage .. Mais de tous manière ...

Itachi ( le coupant ) : T'ai Toi ! Un mot de plus et je te tue è/-\é

Deidara : Qu'est ce qu'il y a là ! Tu me veux pas que ton n'amoureuse sois au courant !

Hidan : De quoi !

Kakuzu : réfléchie un peu .. De quoi il est question tous le temps quand que l'on parle de Deidara ..

Hidan : .. Je ne vois pas plus ..

Tobi : Tobi le sais ! Même un Idiot comme moi peu le deviné ! Tes pas très fort Hidan ! xDD

Sasori : Tous le monde le sais .. Sauf Amaterasu et Mayaku .. Et Hidan .. Qui s'en rappelle plus ..

Itachi : Et pourquoi vous êtes tous contre moi ! Hidan aussi c'est faite avoir !

Deidara : Sasori aussi ! ( sourire fière )

Sasori : Hye è.é ! Tu avait promit de rien dire !

Hidan : HA ! HA ! HA ! Sasori ! .. Qu'est ce qu'il a faite aussi .. ?

Itachi : -/.\- .. Changons de sujet ..

Hidan : OHHHHHHH ! Vous parlé de qui c'est tapé Deidara ! Je comprend maintenant .. ( sourire fière de lui )

Sasori : ha le con .. –.- !

Moi : QUOI !

Itachi : espèce d'idiot Hidan !

Hidan : bah quoi .. Il fallait bien qu'elle le sache un jour que tes bisexuel Itachi !

Itachi : HIDAN ! BORDLE ! FERME TA GUEULE !

Mayaku : AHH ! Je veux partire d'ici ... Maman !

Moi : ITACHI UCHIWA ! ( Silence instantané de tous le monde )

Je me leva de ma chaise d'un bon, regardant Itachi qui c'étais figé d'un coup ! Il le savait, je l'avait appeler que deux autre fois par son nom au complet .. Et ces deux fois là .. Sa n'avait pas été beau .. Il assailla de se rentré la tête dans les épaule .. Me regardant les yeux ronde comme des balle de golfe .. D'un air d'enfant innocent ..

Itachi : oui .. ?

Moi : comment .. COMMENT À TU OSÉ QUAND MOI J'AI PASSER 8 ANS ! 8ANS ! A TATENDRE ! S'EN ME PERMET RIEN ! MAIS RIEN !

Itachi : de quoi . . Osé de quoi ! Je te jure ! Je ne suis pas bisexuel c'étais un accident .. Je ...

Moi ( le coupant ) : JE M'EN FICHE ! QUE TU LE SOIS AU NOM ! MAIS SE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR AVOIR FAIT SA AVEC QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE ! TU CROIT QUE MOI J'AI PS EU L'OCCASION DE LE FAIRE AVEC D'AUTRE MONDE ! J'AI TOUJOURS REFUSÉ ! T'ATTENDANT ! T'ES QU'UN ! TES QU'UN ! SALOP !

Je tourna les talons sans attendre une seule réponse de sa par ! Sortant de la pièce, me dirigeant vers le salon ! Je vais le tuer .. Non mieux, le castré ! Tous simplement .. Oui .. Je vais le castré a froid ! Je m'assise sur le divan, rendu au salon. Repensant au passé .. Même les plus canon des mec, je met retenu pour lui ! Qu'il aille se faire enculé ! AHH ! NON ! Je serait mieux de le castré .. Je croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine, boudant .. Quelque seconde plus tard .. J'attendis des pas arrivé, du coin de l'œil, je reconnu Itachi .. Je me tourne complètement dos a lui .. Les bras toujours croisé.

Itachi : Amaterasu ..

Il s'approcha de moi, s'assisant sur le divan, je resta toujours dos à lui. La tête bien haute.

Itachi : désoler .. C'est vrai que j'aurait pas du .. Dans le fond, on se n'est pas quitté .. On formait toujours un couple à distance .. Si on peu dire .. Ne savais pas se que pu arrivé .. Tu aurait pu t'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ..

Moi : La même chose pour moi ! Je lui est pensé ! Mais j'ai rien faite ! Dans le fond ! Tu me trompé !

Itachi : non ! En plus je ne savait pas se que je faisait .. Je l'avoue .. j'étais pas dans mon état normal .. J'étais soul en faite .. Et merde ! Attend ! Ces dur a dire comme ça . Laisse moi au moins te dire se qui ces passé .. Après tu fera se que tu veux .. Si tu est fâché après moi après ou non .. D'accord .. ?

Moi : Pff .. !

Itachi : laisse moi une chance de m'expliquer ..

Moi : va si .. De toute manière je m'en fiche .. Tu la faite quand même ..

Itachi : sa fait 3 ans . Quand même .. Tu peu pas m'en vouloir pour ça .. C'étais une soirée bien arrosé .. Je déprimait .. Je pensait à toi .. Deidara lui, quand il boit trop, il devient pire qu'in lapin .. Il saute sur tous se qui bouge ! Et se n'est pas un compliment .. Au contraire .. Sa été la pire nuit de toute ma vie ..


	26. La pire nuit d'Itachi

Flash Back - pont de vue Itachi

Hnnnnh .. 5 ans .. Et une autre gorgé ! Vice le Saké ! La vie ! La Vie est comme ! UN ! .. Un .. un . Un grand ! Grand ... La vie est comme un grand ! Voilà .. Pf .. A marche pas ma phrase .. Merde .. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose d'autre pour finir cette phrase que je sens révélatrice ..

Deidara : Itachiiiiii !

Moi : .. Hn êoé ? tu me dérange .. Je .. Réfléchie !

Deidara : Je vais réfléchire avec toi dans se cas ..

Il s'aprocha vers moi, passant ces jambes de chaque côté de moi, il s'assie sur mes cuisses face à moi .. Je le regarde .. Ne comprenant pas trop qu'est ce qu'il fessait .. Boff .. De toute manière je m'en fiche de lui .. AMATERASU ! .. SASUKE ! .. JE VOUS AIME ! .. Neuh ? .. Huin ? .. Pourquoi je suis mouiller dans le coup .

Je touche mon coup de ma main .. Puis la met devant mes yeux, la regardant sans comprendre .. Est-ce que c'est de la bave sa là .. Sa ressemble a de la bave .. Heurk ! Mais ces de la bave ! Je lève les yeux vers Deidara qui étais toujours sur mes cuisses ..

Moi : pourquoi ta mit de la bave dans mon coup .. Tes dégelasse ..

Deidara : arrête de faire l'innocent ! Tes puceau ou quoi !

Moi : .. non ..

AMATERASU ! c'est bien grâce à toi ! Je .. Je m'ennuie tellement .. Amaterasu ! Où es-tu ? .. Que fait-tu ? .. Pense-tu encore a moi ? M'as-tu oublier .. T'es-tu trouvé quelqu'un d'autre .. ? .. Ton sourire .. Tellement magnifique .. Sourie tu encore depuis mon départ .. ? Pas moi .. J'ai trop perdu .. J'ai tous perdu .. Tu est tellement belle .. Je .. Je m'ennuie tellement .. Je .. Mias .. Raaw !

Moi : Arrête de me mettre de la bave dans le coup ! Tes vraiment dégelasse !

Deidara : Je te met pas de la bave dans le coup ! Je t'embrasse dans le coup !

Moi : Hein .. ? Pourquoi ( regard dégoûté ) !

Deidara : ! Viens avec moi, je vais te montré pourquoi .. !

Moi : j'ai peur de me lever .. Je suis sur que je vais me planté ou être malade ..

Deidara : Allé !

Moi : lâche moi ! Et débarque de sur moi ! Tu m'emmerde -/.\- !

Il me regarda bizarrement .. Je compris encore pas trop, mais je ne l'ai quand même pas aimer se sourire .. Il débarqua de sur moi, enfin ! Je cala le fond de ma bouteille de saké d'un coup .. J'ai toujours pas fini ma phrase de tantôt .. La vie ! Est comme ! Un grand ! ...

Deidara ( coupant mes pensé, oubliant soudainement se que je venait de trouvé Pour finir ma phrase ) s'il te plais , viens ! Et je vais te donner un cadeau .. !

Moi : .. cadeau .. ?

Cadeau ? Un cadeau ? Pff ! Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien me donné ! Ou plutôt qu'est ce qui pourrait bien me donné que j'aime .. La seule chose que j'aime c'est Amaterasu ! HN! Mais .. Peut-être qu'il veut me donné un cadeau .. Avec Amaterasu dedans ! ROOOOW ! Sa serait trop ! Trop ! ah la la ! Il fait que j'arrête de pensé à ça .. Mais si jamais sa serait vraiment ça .. Mais non .. Arrête de te faire des idées .. Sa serait trop beau pour être vrai .. Mais quand même .. Je pourrait quand même juste au cas .. Aller voir .. Si jamais elle est vraiment là ! Dans un cadeau en plus ! Sa serait .. Tellement excitant !Je me levant d'un bon de sur le divan ! Et je n'aurait pas du .. Je bascule par en arrière et retomba sur le divan .. Nmmm ! .. Bordel .. Deuxième essaie ! Je me releva doucement, Deidara m'attrapa par les épaules, le temps que je prenne mon équilibre. Il commença à me tiré par la main d'un air joyeux .. Il ressemble à un con .. Il m'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et me poussa à l'intérieur de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui .. Mais .. Il est où mon cadeau ? Il n'a pas l'air à être ici mon cadeau ..

Moi : Il est où mon cadeau ?

Deidara : Ferme les yeux et assise toi sur le lit .. Sa sera pas long je vais te le donner ..

Je fit se qu'il me dit .. Ma tête tourne .. Amaterasu .. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je te vois .. C'ets impossible que sa sois toi mon cadeau .. Comme si s'étais possible .. Mais de bord .. C'est quoi mon cadeau ? Je senti une main sur ma cuisse .. J'ouvrit les yeux .. AAHHHHH ! Deidara à poil ! AHHHHHH ( cri de film d'horreur ) AU SECOUR ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ! Je le vois se reproché de plus en plus de ma bouche je recule s'un attendre une seconde, mais il s'accroche après moi et me fait basculer couché sur le dos, lui il m'embarque par dessus ! Il me met une main dans le coup, je sens sa langue de main me bavé le coup, il met sa main libre sur mon entre jambe avant même que je puisse réagire.

Moi : Ah ! Nes qu'est ce que tu fait ! Lâche moi imbéciles ! Je vais te Hip ! Tué !

Deidara : Ah ! Arrête ! Je sais que sa te dérange pas ! Tu bande déjà !

Oupss .. Mais c'est pas à cause de lui ! Pensé à la femme que j'aime sortant d'un cadeau en petite tenu ! On reste pas indifférent ! Surtous quadn tu est sur l'éffet de l'acool ! J'assailla de la poussé, mais il résista et commença à me retiré mon chandail. Il est moins soul que moi c'est pas juste ! Et sa parait ! J'ai de la misère tenir sur mes pied et lui a même été capable de me traîné jusqu'ici ! Il fini de l'enlever mon chandail s'en même que je m'en aperçoive. Il commença à m'embrasser le torse, descendant sur mon ventre. Il passa une de ces mains à ma ceinture, commençant à la détacher doucement. Je commence à avoir chaud .. C'est sûrement l'alcool que me monte à la tête ! Contrôle toi ! Ne te laisse pas faire par se genre de personne complètement stupide ! Le temps que je continu à réfléchir, je ne rend même pas compte qu'il me décente déjà mon pantalon, M'embrassant le bas ventre, il agrippa mon boxer avec les dents, continuant à m'embrasser avec une de ces mains. Moi je reste là, s'en rien faire, toute est flou dans ma tête. Je ne comprend pas vraiment .. J'ai encore plus chaud, je sens un courrant d'air tous à coup ! Je lève ma tête pour constaté que je suis complètement dénudé. Je vois Deidara que remonte sur moi, venant m'embrassé sur le ventre, une de ces mains viens se posé sur ma virilité. Je sens sa langue de main commencé à me liché de long en large .. J'abandonne ! Trop tard .. Il est trop tard .. Je ne peu plus rien faire .. Ma respiration s'accélère, je commence à gémir doucement, Deidara décent ces baisé de plus en plus bas, arrivant assez vite à mon entre jambe, d'un ...

Fin flash back


	27. L'expulsion

point de vue Amaterasu

Il me raconte son histoire .. Pff .. Je commence peu-être, mais seulement un peu à moins lui en vouloir .. Il me raconte comment il a abandonné sa sois disant résistance .. Mais ..

Moi : hye ! Je veux pas tous savoir non plus .. C'est correcte !

Itachi : désoler .. Mais bon, tu comprend .. Je n'est rien pu faire .. !

Je ne lui répondit pas .. regardant au sol .. Je ne peut pas lui en vouloir .. Après se qu'il vient de me raconté .. Se Deidara .. Je ne l'aime pas .. Vraiment pas -.- ! Avec ces cheveux d'enfant de 2 ans ! Il a l'air tellement ridicule ! Et dire que Mayaku le porte dans son cœur .. Et quand plus elle aime sa coupe de cheveux .. HN ! Non d'un Uchiwa .. Il faudra que je lui parle .. Et pu .. Je m'en fiche .. Elle c'est elle et moi c'est moi .. Je regarda Itachi, remarquant qu'il me regardait, se demandant vraiment à quoi je pense ..

Moi : comment je pourrait t'en vouloir .. Je t'aime trop ! Mais tu me fit une fois une affaire de se genre et je t'arrache tous se que ta entre les deux jambes

Itachi : moi aussi je t'aime .. Et promit je recommence plus !

Pff .. À dire que se Deidara à faite perdre tous ces moyen à MON Itachi simplement avec sa langue .. Pff ! Et les homme ! Mais .. Il doit quand même me trouvé vraiment pourri au lit .. Bon, je complexe ..

Itachi : à quoi tu pense ?

Moi : .. À rien pourquoi ?

Itachi : Tu fait des drôle de tête .. C'est tous .. On dirait que tu me boude ..

Moi : un peu normale non .. Je de la misère, mais sa va finir pas passer ..

Itachi : te sur .. ?

Moi : ( soupire ) : ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai rien ! .. J'ai rien ! ( re soupir )

Itachi : -/.\- dit ..

Moi : ( soupir, me rapprochant de lui ) tu me trouve comment au lit ?

Itachi : quoi ê.é !

Moi : on là faite juste deux fois .. Même position, sans rien d'autre .. Tu me trouve pas bonne .. J'en suis sur .. Il faut que je trouve un moyens .. Oui ! UN MOYENS ! Je vais trouvé toi tu vas voir ! Pu jamais tu vas penser que je suis pas bonne ! Tu va voir ..

Itachi : Amaterasu -/o\- .. Tu c'est .. Sa s'améliore juste avec la pratique ..

Moi : oh ! mais quand même .. Quand t'étais avec Deidara tu ...

Itachi ( me coupant ) : Non ! Je t'arrête là. Je suis pas bi ou homo d'accord va pas t'imaginer des truc d'accord .. Je suis hétéro ! C'étais ma pire erreur crois moi ! Pu jamais .. Jamais que jamais ! Arrête de t'en faire .. Tes la meilleur chose que mes arriver .. C'est parce que je t'aime ! c'est tous ! Tes la meilleur ! C'est toi qui me ressentir le plus de chose ..

Moi : .. Itachi .. Merci ..

Itachi : toi aussi tu me doit une histoire .. Quand je vais avoir la suite ?

Moi : Bah .. Euh .. Tu veux que je continu à toute te raconté tous de suite ?

Itachi : pourquoi pas ..

Flash Back

Moi : NON ! Vous êtes ! Vous êtes ! RAAAAAAW ! Je m'en fiche ! NON ! Hokage : Nous avons plus le choix ! Amaterasu !

J'ai été très clément parce que je ces que d'habitude tu n'est pas comme ça ! Mais la nous avons plus le chois ! Tu as tuer 3 personne ! À l'intérieur de ton village ! Déjà que je vais te laisser seulement 1 ans en prison ! Tu devrait me remercier, insolente ! Écoute, d'habitude tu serait accusé de trahison ! C'est prison à vie ou peine de mort ! Comprend ma position ! Je ne peu pas passer par dessus ça, tu est allé trop loin ! Tu tue les personnes que tes supposé protégé ! On va prendre tous le nécessaire que quand tu vas accoucher en prison, que ton bébé va être bien traité dans une famille approprié .. Qu'il sois dans un bon environnement ..

Moi : PARDON ! Tu veux envoyer mon enfant dans une famille d'accueille ! ET tu croit que je vais accepter ça !

Hokage : Sa suffit ! J'ai pas juste ça à faire ! Je ne vais pas faire ça toute la journée ! Demain matin je veux te voir dans mon bureau à la premier heure ! Je te laisser aller parler à Sasuke .. J'ai confiance en toi .. Tu viens ou tu part du village ! Sa fini là .. Sort maintenant ..

Je le regarde la bouche grande ouverte, lui fait des yeux noir et sort de la pièce en claquant la porte ! Il ne me le dira pas deux fois .. Oh que non ! Merde ! Stupide ! Prendre tous les moyen pour que mon enfant sois dans un bon environnement mon œil ! Jamais il le mettra en adoption ! Au que non ! Il sont malade ! Au que non ! Je ne reste pas ici si c'est pour me faire traiter de même toute ma vie ! Il ne me le dira pas deux fois .. Je dégage d'ici ! Se soir ! J'aime mieux tous quitter que de faire subir ça à mon bébé .. Sasuke .. Il à déjà perdu sa famille et il ne lui reste que moi .. Je .. Je ne peux pas rester ! Merde .. J'espère qu'il va me le pardonné ..

Fin flash back

Moi : à se moment j'était bien décidé à partire .. Je me fichait de tous .. J'alla directement cher moi et fit mes bagage. Apportant le plus de nourriture possible .. De l'eau ? Non .. Je m'étais dit que j'en trouverait bien en route .. Je voulait me réfugier dans une petite cabane en bois .. Près d'une rivière et attendre Mayaku. Après, je me disait, on va bien voir .. J'ai attendu que minuit pile sois arriver, direction la chambre de Sasuke.. Je m'en veux encore de l'avoir abandonné comme ça.. Lui qui avait tellement hâte de s'avoir si j'allait être une fille ou un gars ! Il ne le sais toujours pas .. Je ne l'ai toujours pas revu tu c'es .. J'ai appris sa fait pas longtemps qu'il avait quitter Konoha .. À son tour !

Itachi : Il est allé rejoindre Orochimaru pour devenir plus fort.. Il est vraiment décidé à me tuer ! Il a tuer Orochimaru est c'est formé une équipe .. Il me cherche En se moment .. Tu c'est, tu est une des seules à qui j'ai dit toute la vérité sui la raison que j'ai tuer toute mon clan .. Tu m'avait promit que tu le dirait à personne ..

Moi : et j'ai tenu ma promesse .. Promit.

Itachi : je te fait confiance .. Mais il y a une chose que je ne t'avait pas dit .. J'ai prévu de mourir dans la main de Sasuke .. Je c'est que se moment sa rapproche de plus en plus .. Mais maintenant que je vous est retrouver je ne suis plus sur de rien .. J'ai une famille !

Moi : Itachi .. Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas la vérité .. Tous serait régler !

Itachi : non .. Je .. Je ne sais pas .. Mais changeons de sujet ! Nous verrons rendu là .. Toi continu ton histoire !

Moi : -.-' Bon .. Puisque tu le veux .. Pendant que j'y pense .. On n'a laisser Mayaku tous seule ..

Itachi : ah .. Ouais c'est vrai .. Pas grave ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne vont rien et faire !

Point de vue de Mayaku

Traumatisé ..


	28. Tous contre Mayaku

Point de vue Amaterasu - flash back

Je rentre dans ma chambre par une fenêtre renté ouvert .. Le vent est froid, j'ai mal au dos .. Mon ventre commence à être de plus en plus gros .. Je laisse mes bagages devant la fenêtre, m'avançant doucement vers le lit, où un jeune homme dors tranquillement .. Sasuke .. Pardonne moi .. Je me penche sur lui et y dépose un petit baisé sur le front. Il ne se réveille pas .. Temps pi, je sors un petit bout de papier de une de mes poche .. Depuis que tous le monde est au courant, j'ai revêtis mes anciens vêtement .. Le petit bout de papier est un peu fraisé.. Mais c'est mieux que rien .. Je la glisse dans une de c'est main, il va la voir à son réveille .. Je le regarde une dernière fois .. Une larmes coule tous seule .. C'est pas grave je commence à y être habituer ! Je le regarde une dernière fois et me tourne de bord, cachant un soupire de découragement .. Qu'est ce que je suis entrain de faire .. Je reprend mes bagages, et sort par la fenêtre. Je reste sur le toi quelque instant, assaillant de me calmer. J'espère que ma lettre va suffire .. Je lui explique se qui c'est passer et se que ma dit l'Hokage .. Je lui dit aussi que je vais m'ennuyer .. Qu j'avait faite de mon mieux .. Que j'étais désoler .. Et que je ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Je commence à me dirigé vers la sorti, les rue sont déserte, il n'y a personne. Puis, à peine quelque minute plus tard, je passe les porte du village .. Ne regarde pas en arrière .. Tu ne sera pu capable d'avancé .. Le village ou je suis née, quelque seconde avant que ma mère meure, durant mon accouchement .. Le village où j'ai grandi .. Où j'ai vécu temps de chose .. Non, arrête de penser à sa, sa ne serre à rien a par à te faire du mal ! Je lève mes bras, touchant mon front .. Ou plutôt mon bandeau .. Mon bandeau de shinobi .. Je le détache .. Le prend dans mes mains et le regarde, seulement quelque seconde. Je le met avec hésitation dans mon sac. Je mes ma main sur mon Katana .. Itachi .. C'est le meilleur Katana que j'ai jamais eu .. Et c'est toi qui e la donné en plus .. Je me dirige vers la rivière .. Commencent à marcher à travers la forêt .. Est-ce que j'ai faite le bon choix .. Sasuke ..

Fin flash back

Moi : Au bout de quelque jour de marche, j'ai trouvé une petite grotte, je mi suis installé. Marchant jusqu'à un petit village à proximité, au milieu de nul part, pour me préparé à l'arrivé de Mayaku. Me préparé a avoir mon bébé tous seule .. J'ai attendu que les mois passe ..

Itachi : Et l'accouchement ?

Moi : Bah enfaîte, je ...

Mayaku ( de loin ) : AHHHH MAMAN ! AU SECOUR !

Moi : Mayaku !

Je me leva en courant, jusqu'à la cuisine. Rentrant en trompe, je ne vue pas tous De suite Deidara Mais bon, une fois atterre sur les fesses, lui de même en face de moi, je le vue parfaitement .. Oupss .. T'en pi pour lui .. Je m'en fiche ! Je me releva comme si rien n'étais, cherchant Mayaku du regard .. Et là trouva .. Par terre à mes pied .. Assis .. Entre les deux jambes de Deidara !

Moi : Qu'est ce que tu fait là !

Mayaku : Tu nous à rentré dedans ! Et il a planté, tu as planté, j'ai planté avec vous puisque j'étais en poche de patate sur le épaule à Deidara et j'ai revolé par en avant et sa donné que je mes retrouvé entre les deux jambes à Deidara !

Deidara : Je le savait que sa pouvait pas être Kisame ! Il aime même pas sa le chocolat ! Et dégage de là enfant ! Et tu vas me repayer mon chocolat !

Itachi ( arrivant dans la cuisine, parce que monsieur marche quand notre fille pousse des cri de mort avec des au secoure ) : Deidara ! Qu'est ce que tu fait à ma fille !

Deidara : C'est elle qui a atterri là ! Et on dirait même qu'elle à faite exprès !

Mayaku : Hye ! Même pas vrai ! .

Je tira Mayaku près de moi, la relevant. Deidara se releva à son tour .. Lançant un regard noir à Mayaku.

Deidara : Tu vas me le payer toi .. HU !

Mayaku : pourquoi tous le monde est contre moi !

Hidan : Deidara ! On se met ensemble pour la faire payer ! Ok ?

Deidara : Ouais ! Parfait !

Itachi : le premier qui la touche je le torture à mort ..

Hidan : .. Pff ! Stupide petit fille !

Moi : qu'est ce que ta contre les fille toi ! Ta un problème peut-être ?

Hidan : qu'est ce que j'ai ! Elle sont folle ! Toujours à se plaindre ! J'ai mal là, j'ai mal à ma tête, j'ai besoin de ça, j'ai besoin de si ! Sa m'énerve ! Et sa boude tous le temps pour rien c'est truc là !

Moi : c'est truc là ?

Hidan : c'est juste bon au lit et à faire le ménage ! Et personne ne pourra me faire changé d'idée !

Moi : èoé ! Tu va voir toi ! Comment tu ose ! Je te conseille de ne plus jamais ! Mais au grand jamais dire des chose pareille devant moi si non tu vas tellement le regretter !

Hidan : ouh .. J'ai peur .. Je suis immortel ! Tu peu rien me faire ! La douleur me fait jouir ! Pauvre mortel ..

Et il sorti de la pièce .. Avec un sourire tellement enragant .. J'aurait juste le goût de lui faire avalé .. Il sera qu'on ne me cherche jamais ! Il fait jamais me mettre au défi comme il viens de faire .. Même Itachi le sais très bien .. La prochain fois .. Qu'il dit un seul mot de déplacé sur les fille .. Il va le regretter de toute son âme ! Et c'est le cas de le dire .. !


	29. Grand Complot

Mayaku : Maman .. Tu n'a pas quand même l'intention de lui faire « ça » !

Moi : la prochain ne fois .. Qu'il va osé .. Dire une tel chose !

Mayaku : . ! Pauvre Hidan ! Mais .. Sa va quand même être drôle x)

Itachi : de quoi ?

Moi : mais rien .. Vraiment rien .. MOUAH MOUAH MOUAH MOUAAAHHH !

Itachi : é-ê .. D'accord ..

Pein ( de l'autre bout de la cuisine ) : Konan ! .. Arrête !

Konan : Mais tu c'est comment je déteste la douleur ! Je Ne suis pas capable de la supporté ! JE VAIS MOURIRE !

Pein : Raaw ! . ! Ta fini ! Oui tu vas accoucher ! Oui tu vas sûrement souffrire comme tu n'a jamais souffert ! NON, on peu rien y faire .. Accepte la réalité et ferme là ..

Konan : o ! Eh Oh ! Ne me parle pas comme ça ! JE VIAS PIQUER UNE CRISE DE PANIQUE !

Pein : .. J'aurait pas du commencer à te parler de ça -.- ..

Konan : BAH regarde se que tu me dis ! C'est toi qui me fait paniquer !

Pein : BEN ! Accepte la vérité ! Sa fait deux fois que je te le dit !

Konan : Je veux pas accoucher ! o

Je la regarde avec un sourire .. Pauvre elle .. Si elle s'aurait se qu'il l'attend .. Je me retourna de bord vers Itachi, aujourd'hui, c'est notre première journée en famille depuis 8 ans .. Je voudrait bien passer une journée tranquille .. Profité quoi ! Itachi le compris dans mes yeux, il me pris alors par la mains, Mayaku de l'autre. On sorti de la cuisine, se dirigeant vers la sorti du repaire. Une journée tous les 3 à se promené dans la forêt .. Comme on bon vieus temps, sauf que cette fois si, il y a Mayaku .. Je n'aurait pas pu penser qu'un jours je serait été une fois aussi heureuse que avant ..  
***** ( Le soir rendu )

Mayaku : j'ai faim !

Moi : Oui ! Oui ! Tien, voilà ton assiette ! Mange !

Mayaku : Merci

On vienne de rentré, la journée à été magnifique ! Il est tard .. 11 heure je crois, peut-être plus. On a resté dehors tous ce temps. À mieux se connaître .. Itachi et Mayaku s'entende très bien. Je suis tellement heureuse .. Moi et Itachi, nous avant toujours autant d'amour l'un envers l'autre, même plus. C'est fou ! Il n'a pas changé .. Depuis le temps .. Il est peut-être juste un peu plus mature

Mayaku : j'ai fini

Moi : déjà ! Ta pas pris le temps de mâché ou quoi !

Mayaku : bon ! On va se coucher ? Je suis tellement fatiguer !

Moi : Sa parait pas tellement .. -.- ..

Itachi : allé .. On y va.

Mayaku : Et aujourd'hui ! Je dors avec vous !

Moi : pff .. C'est se qu'on va voir ..

Elle se lève de table et part dans le couloir menant au chambre, moi et Itachi la suivons quelque seconde plus tard, amusé .. Je regarda mon amant dans les yeux .. Il est tellement beau. Il me regarda à son tour .. On se comprend ..

Moi : Itachi ( murmurant ) Si on envoyait Mayaku dans la chambre de Deidara cette nuit ? J'ai envi de te montré un petit jeu assez simple ..

Itachi : jeu ? .. Euh ! D'accord ! Mais .. Je suis pas trop pour qu'elle sois avec Deidara ..assaillons plus Kisame ..

Moi : tu le sais qu'il voudra pas .. Et Mayaku aussi d'ailleurs !

Itachi : Deidara voudra pas plus .. -/.\-

Moi : Je c'est comment le faire changé d'idée !

Itachi : ha oui ? Mayaku : De quoi vous parler !

Itachi et moi : de rien ..

Mayaku : è.ê pff tu débord la porte papa ?

Itachi : euh .. Amaterasu ?

Je m'aprocha de Mayku et la pris dans mes bras.

Mayaku : qu'est ce qu'il à ? Mais ! On va où ?

J'étais rendu devant la pote de Deidara, elle commença à se débattre ! Je cogna dans la porte.

TOC TOC TOC

Deidara : ( ouvrant la porte ) hheennnnn

Moi : Je vous souhaite bonne nuit et pas trop de cochonnerie

Mayaku : hye ! Mias ...

Je lui poussa Mayaku dans les bras, l'obligeant à la prendre, le poussa, L'obligeant à reculé. Je referma la porte devant eu et couru jusqu'à la chambre d'Itachi .. Eum .. Notre chambre Fermant la porte, Itachi s'empressa de la fermé avec son chakra ! Je me tourna face à lui avec une grand sourie collé au lèvre. Je m'approcha de lui, fermant la lumière au passage. Je respira un grand coup, me collant à lui, mettant ma la tête dans son coup. Je le fit reculé jusqu'au mur, me collant encore plus à lui et lui embrassa le coup ...

Deidara : ( de derrière la porte ) HYE ! Reprenez votre truc ! Si non !Si non ! Je vais ! Je vais ! La faire explosé !

Tss .. Je rit doucement, me préoccupant plus de lui qui continuait à se faire Entendre de l'autre coter de la porte. Je passa une de mes mains sous son chandail, j'attendis sa respiration devenir un peu plus rapide au contacte de ma mais froide sur sa peau chaude. Il assailla de me tourné de bord, mais je résista. Aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour de m'amusé .. Point de vue Mayaku Raaaaaawww ! Elle m'a eu ! C'est pas juste ! En se moment, je suis derrière Deidara, qui est derrière la porte de la chambre de mes parents ! Entrain de les menacé de me faire explosé .. Pff .. Malgré que sa ne me dérange pas vraiment de passé une nuit avec Deidara .. Sa peu même être assez intéressant !


	30. Troisième nuit

Je l'agrippa par le collet de sa cape, le tirant vers le lit, je le fit coucher d'un coup sur le matelas, me mettant à califourchon sur lui. Itachi me regarda avec des grand yeux rond. Il à l'air .. Bouleversé par ma soudain dominance ! Mais c'est simple .. Aujourd'hui je veux lui montré que c'est moi la meilleur au lit ! Je lui enleva sa cape d'un coup, et son chandail peu de seconde plus tard. Je me pencha sur lui, lui dévorant le torse de baisé, je me relava pour enlevé ma cape à mon tour, me penchant tous de suite sur lui, lui mordillant le coup. Je passa une de mes main sur ma cape que j'avais à coter de moi, me rendant à la poche de celle-ci et je lui sortis une simple petit jouait que j'avait acheté plus tôt dans la journée pendant que les deux autres avait le dos tournés. J'embrassa Itachi sur les lèvres, il ferma machinalement les yeux, j'en profita pour passé mon joujou après les barreau du lit. Dans deux Crik sonore, j'enferma les poignait de ma victime dans les deux anneau de métal de ma nouvelle paire de menotte. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, assaillant de se dégagé .. Mais il n'en n'est pas capable ! Il me regarda avec des gros yeux pas trop rassuré .. Je lui sourie malicement et à son tour, il me sourie perversement. Je me licha doucement les lèvres, pendant que je commençait à enlevé mon chandail. Itachi me regardait avec le filet de bave sur le coin de la bouche. Une fois mon chandail enlevé, je le plia en bandeau et le mit sur ces yeux. L'attachant en arrière de sa tête.

Itachi : ha non ! C'est pas juste !

Moi : t'ai toi ! C'est moi qui décide ..

Je m'enleva de sur lui, me déshabillant complètement, je ré embarqua par dessus lui, me couchant, accotant ma poitrine sur son torse ..

Itachi : Tu est .. Tu est .. Au complet !

Moi : t'ai toi !

Je lui mordis l'oreille, il gémissa de douleur durant quelque seconde, mais ne sorti plus un mot. Je glissa une de mes main dans son pantalon .. C'est qu'il est déjà bien dur ^.^ Je l'embrassa dans le coup encore une fois, descendant mes baisé de plus en plus bas. De mon autre main, je lui détacha son pantalon, commençant à le descendre doucement et le lança, une fois enlevé, à l'autre bout de la pièce ! Je me remonta un peu, prenant son dernier vêtement entre mes dents et lui retira vite fait. Me stoppant quelque seconde, je prit le temps de regardé se qui s'offrait à mes yeux .. J'en revient pas que je vais faire ça .. Je releva mes yeux sur Itachi .. Il a l'air à se demander qu'est ce que je fait .. Ou plutôt se que j'attend .. Bon, quand il faut y allé ! J'avança ma tête vers sa virilité et le licha une première fois de tous son long. Itachi lâcha un petit cri de surprise, amis également de plaisir. Je recommença une deuxième fois et cette fois si, il cambra même un peu le dos .. C'est marrant ! Je commença à jouer du bout de ma langue sur son gland, il respira de plus en plus fort et lâcha des petit gémissement, Puis, s'en prévenir, je l'engloba au complet, cette fois si il lâcha un grand cri de surprise mais encore plus de jouissance ! Je commença mes va et viens, donnant dus coup de langue en même temps, accélérant au fur et à mesure que les cri d'Itachi augmentais. Je lui griffa un peu le ventre d'une main, jusqu'à se que enfin ! Parce que je commençais sérieusement à être tanné, qu'il vienne dans un cris à n'en faire jouir Hidan de l'autre coté du mur, qui nous écoute encore, j'en suis sur ! Je me retira, avalant le mieux que je pu .. Toussotant un peu .. Beurk .. Je regarda Itachi .. Il est entrain d'ouvrit la bouche .. Il va pas osé parlé ! Je vais m'en assuré .. J'agrippa sa virilité entre mes main et la tira d'un coup .. Lui procurant aucun plaisir .. Tous se qui sortie de la bouche d'itachi est un cri purement de douleur.

Itachi : Qu'est ce que tu fait là ! Moi : J'ai dit t'chut è.é !

Il me répondis par un petit grognement voulant tous dire : D'accord, mais refait plus jamais ça et je vais ma fermé ! Parfait ! Je me remonta sur lui, me mettant à quatre patte, je l'embrassa sur les lèvres, lui faisant partagé sa saveur .. Il fit un petit grimace .. Il n'a pas l'air à s'aimé .. Bref ! Je recommença à l'embrassé dans le coup, glissant une de mes main jusqu'à sa virilité, je commença à le masturbé doucement. Puis quelque seconde plus tard, je m'assise sur lui, le fessant me pénétré, je gémie un peu .. Je commença des va et viens, mais au bout de quelque minute, je m'étais déjà tanné ! J'en veux plus ! Je me retira et le détacha. La première chose qu'il fait est d'enlevé son bandeau et me mâté de long en large .. Et les hommes ! Je me coucha en arrière de lui, un bras en arrière de la tête. Je me mordilla la lèvre, écartant les jambes et le regarda durant un long moment jusqu'à sa petit cervelle d'homme comprenne enfin se que je voulait. Il me sauta dessus et me pénétra d'un coup Je me tordis de douleur .. Outch , il n'est pas allé de main morte, il commença des coup de rein butoir, la douleur augmenta dans mon bas ventre, mais cette fois ci cette douleur me donnait plus de frisson que d'autre chose. Mon plaisir monte encore, j'enroula mes jambes autour de sa taille, la laissant allé encore plus profond en moi. Ma douleur disparu et se remplaça en encore plus de plaisir. Il accéléra encore plus, se retenant de venir tous de suite, je me retiens également, savant encore cette sensation, mais pas longtemps ! Bien vite je me laissa allé, criant de jouissance, Itachi vient juste après moi. Je sens son liquide chaud se répandre à l'intérieur de moi. Il stop tous mouvement et se laisse tombé à coté de moi, nos respiration son saccadé. J'attend quelque seconde pour me calmé et me colle contre lui. Il m'entour de ces bras et met sa tête dans mes cheveux. Au bout de seulement quelque minute, je m'encore .. Respirant son odeur.

Point de vue Mayaku

On est dans sa chambre .. Moi je le regarde .. Debout devant son lit, lui est assi sur son lit et me regarde aussi .. Je me gratte le bras .. Il continue à me fixé .. Il commence vraiment à me gêner la ..

Moi : euh .. On dors-tu ?

Je suis fatiguer ..

Deidara : Et tu as l'intention de dormire où ..

Moi : ben .. Dans ton lit ..

Deidara ( se levant ) : tu dors sur le planché !

Il enleva sa cape et son chandail .. Il est tellement beau ! Il embarqua dans son lit et s'enroula dans ses couverture .. Je regarda le planché .. Pas question que je dorme là ! Je le vois défaire sa couette .. Et il enleva son pantalon .. Mm .. Sa veux dire qu'il est juste en boxer en dessous de ses couverte .. Je serait mieux d'allé vérifié ! m'avança subtilement vers le lit et .. S'en prévenir ! Je sauta litéralement sur Deidara !

Moi : WAAAAAAAH ! POUFF ( moi qui atterri sur Deidara )

Deidara : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ( cri de surprise ) Qu'est ce que tu fait là !

Moi : Je veux pas dormire à terre é.è !

Deidara : De un ! Débarque de quatre patte de sur moi ! De deux ! Te reste sur ton bord du lit pou sa va allé très mal !

Je lui sourie et débarqua de sur lui ! Je me faufila dans le couverture, Deidara se tourna dos à moi .. Que puis-je faire pour attiré son attention .. Je m'approcha de lui et posa une de mes main sur ces côte .. Il la repoussa automatiquement ! Je la remit. Après un soupire de sa part, il m'agrippa le poignait et le serra super fort !

Moi : outch ! Lâche moi salle brut ! Sa fait mal !

Deidara : j'ai dit, reste de ton coté ! Si non je vais vraiment de faire mal èoé !

Il me lâcha le poignait et je sourie maléfiquement, je me glissa subtilement sous les couverte, Deidara sa tourna sur le dos .. Quand il vu que je n'étais pu à coter de lui, il fronça les sourcils et commença à me chercher du regarde dans sa chambre.

Deidara : Mais où est encore cette sale petit !

Deidara sauta complètement assis au fond de son lit, arrachant les couverte .. Quoi ! J'ai rein faite ..


	31. Réveille de la troisième nuit

Mini flash back

Je me glissa en dessous des couverte, rampant doucement vert le bout du lit, quelque seconde après que je y soit rendu, Deidara se tourna sur le dos ! J'avança vers lui, il écarta les jambes, se redressa une peu .. Je croit qu'il me chercher .. Je me glissa entre c'est jambes et ...

Deidara : Mais où est encore cette sale petite ...

Je lui mit la main sur le baquais ! NIARK NIARK NIARK !

Deidara : !

Fin mini flash back

J'étais coucher sur le ventre, la main toujours en place de ma dernière action .. Mais l'objet étais disparu ! Je regardait Deidara avec des yeux innocent .. Lui me regardait .. Surprit ! Mais quelque seconde plus tard .. Ses yeux se transformèrent .. Il .. Me fit des yeux très méchant ! Je croit qu'il est pas content .. Il m'agrippa le poignait, me tirant vers lui, il me regarda dans les yeux, assaillant d'être le plus menaçant possible ..

Deidara : JE ! T'AVAIT ! PRÉVENU ! HU ! Tu vas souffrire salle enfant !

Moi : .. Oui ! Fait moi mal ! Agrr !

Deidara : RAAW ! Tu m'énerve ! Je te les dit à matin ! Vien me revoir quand tu aura 15 ans .. Qu'est ce que tu comprend pas la dedans è0é ! Tu as 8 ans !

Moi : 7 ans .. Mais bientôt 8

Deidara : Je m'en fiche ! 15 ans ! Tu c'est compté jusqu'à 15 ?

Moi : parce que tu étais sérieux quand tu ma dit ça tantôt ? :0

Deidara : Regarde toi un peu ! Tes parti pour être bien roulé ! Tes cochonne en plus pour ton age .. J'ai pas hâte de voir tantôt .. –.- bref peut-être un bon coup mes quand tu serra plus vielle ! Comprit !

Moi : d'accord

Deidara : maintenant ! Reste de ton coter du lit ! Fatigante ..

Il me lâcha le poignait .. Je me recoucha, lui tournant le dos. Je sens son regard sur moi .. Je le décourage .. Mais bon .. 15 ans ! Je ne l'oublierait pas .. Deidara se recoucha de son coter, me tournant le dos à son tour. Je me retourna de bord et m'approcha de lui, mettant une main sur son torse ..  
Deidara : ( soupire ) heille .. !

Moi : non ! J'ai froid .. J'ai juste froid ..

Deidara : -.– .. D'accord .. Mais tu le dit à quelqu'un et je te tue !

Il se tourna vers moi et enroula c'est bras autour de moi .. Je me cola ma tête à Son coup .. Il s'en bon .. Je suis si bien ..

Moi : merci .. Deidara : -.- ..

Je m'endormi en un rien de temps ..

Point de vue Itachi - le lendemain matin.

Ahhh .. Sa fait longtemps que je n'avait pas si bien dormi ! .. Je me tourna de bord et m'étendis en étoila .. Hein .. Il y a quelqu'un à coté de moi .. Je commença à tapoté al personne à coté de moi, toujours s'en ouvrire les yeux .. Vraiment encore endormis .. C'est qui ?

Amaterasu : qU'est ce que tu fait espèce de con .. Laisse moi dormire !

Moi : hein .. ?

Amaterasu : Lâche moi ! .. Arrête !

Ahh .. Amaterasu .. Je croit que je ne suis vraiment, mais vraiment pas bien réveiller .. Mmm .. Je me tassa vers elle et la pris dans mes bras, la serrant sur moi en cueillere, sentant tous son corps nue contre moi .. Je lui donna un baisé dans le coup, puis un deuxième, je mit une de mes main sur sa poitrine, L'autre dans c'est cheveux.

Amaterasu : mm .. Itachi, fou moi la paix .. Je veux dormire !

Moi : rrff ..

Pff .. Je me décolla d'elle et me leva doucement, ramassant mes vêtement éparpiller un peu partout dans la pièce. je m'habilla puis alla devant Amaterasu. À genou au sol, je la regarda dans les yeux, elle arrivait à peine à les tenir ouvert. Je suis sûrement aussi fatiguer que elle, mais moi je suis habituer de ne pas beaucoup dormire .. Elle, elle a toujours été une faiseuse de grâce matinée ! Je lui déposa un baisé sur le front et lui sourie.

Moi : je vais chercher Mayaku .. Je revient avec elle ..

Amaterasu : d'accord .. 3 ZwZ ..

Je me releva et sorti doucement de la pièce, arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de Deidara, je leva la main pour cogner .. Mm .. Je la rebaissa, la déposant sur la poigner .. Elle n'est pas barré .. Je la tourna doucement. La porte s'ouvris s'en un bruit .. Je leva les yeux sur le lit .. Tous se que je vois c'est le dos de Deidara .. S'un chandail è.é .. J'espère que Mayaku n'est pas .. Je m'avança doucement regardant attentivement .. J'arriva au lit ... è/_\é !

Moi : DEIDARA ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Deidara : AHHH ! QUOI ! QUOI !

Mayaku : PAPA !

PAFF ( Deidara revolant sur le mur )

Mayaku : HEILLE !

Moi : è/_\é allé ! Vien !

Mayaku : RAAAAAWW ! è_é

Elle se leva et parti dans la chambre d'un pas fâché, je la suivi, amis aussitôt qu'elle fut rentré dans la chambre, elle m claqua la porte au nez èoé ! Non mais ! C'est quoi son problème ! J'ouvris la porte à la volé !


	32. Force Féminine

Point de vue Itachi

Mayaku : Maman !

Moi : Mayaku !

Amaterasu : Itachi !

Amaterasu s'assise sur son lit, toujours en dessous des couverte, Mayaku lui sauta dans les bras.

Amaterasu : quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Moi : elle est frustré parce que je les enlevé des bras de Deidara à moitié nu o !

Mayaku : j'avait froid ! Et c'est tous ! C'est rien de mal ! A

materasu : -.- .. Bon, Itachi ta peut-être un peu exagéré, Mayaku, tu n'avait pas le droit de claqué la porte au nez de ton père. Tu vas être puni pour ça, aussitôt que moi et ton père aurons parlé de ceci .. Maintenant sort de la chambre et va mangé un morceau .. Je veut parlé à ton père. Pas de discutions, go !

Mayaku : .. D'accord maman ..

Et elle parti s'en un mot de plus, la tête basse. Que .. C'est tous ? Comment .. Comment elle fait ! Aucun réplique, aucun claquage de porte ! -/.\-

Moi : Je .. Tes d'accord qu'elle dorme comme ça toi !

Amaterasu : c'est nous qui l'avons envoyer dormire là, sa répond à toute les question que nous pouvons nous posé. C'est de notre faute.

Moi : .. -/.\-

Elle a raison .. Mais qu'en même ..

Moi : elle m'a claqué la porte au nez .

Amaterasu : Tu as pas la bonne manière de ti prendre avec elle .. Ne crie pas, sois pas énervé, parle et écoute la ! Et je suppose qu'elle aile dormire avec Kisame se soir .. Elle ne va pas recommencer de si tôt !

Itachi : -/.\- .. Kisame veut pas ..

Amaterasu : Il va vouloir je vais usé du charme féminin

Point de vue Mayaku

Il est méchant .. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air .. Je rentre dans la cuisine, pas mal de monde y sont déjà. Je ne les regarde même pas et me dirige vers le frigo, y prend un petit quelque chose vite, vite et me dirige vers la porte de sorti du repaire ..

Hidan : Hye, hye, hye ! Où vas-tu petite Uchiwa ?

Moi : c'est pas de tes affaire ! Gros pas beau va !

Hidan : èoé Hye ! C'est quoi ton problème ! Espèce de ...

CLAQUEE

J'ai même pas attendu la fin de sa phrase que je claquais la porte derrière moi. Je me mit à courir, fessant soulevé la poussière derrière moi. Je souleva la grosse roche, je sorti dehors, respirant l'air fraîche, je me met à marché dans la forêt ..

Point de vue Amaterasu

Kisame n'est pas dans sa chambre .. Je me dirige donc vers la cuisine .. Je vais le convaincre à ma manière pendant que Itachi est dans la douche .. J'arriva à la cuisine ..

Hidan : Je vais la tuer ! Je déteste les enfant ! Et en plus une stupide fille, je vais la sacrifier èoé !

Moi : bon .. Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore faite ?

Hidan : Il y a tous simplement trop de fille ici ! Même pas baisable en plus ! Une enceinte .. L'autre trop jeune et l'autre sur protégé par un petit ami fou furieux !

Moi : d'accord .. Je voi .. Tu l'aura chercher .. Fait attention à toi .. Au cour des prochaine journée .. Tu ne vas pu jamais regard. Une fille de la même manière !

Hidan : ouhhh .. J'ai peur -.-

Moi : Bon ! Je peu savoir maintenant elle est où ma fille ?

Hidan : Parti dehors .. Je sais pas pourquoi ..

Moi : D'accord ! J'espère qu'elle va revenir avant que Itachi s'en rend compte .. Hye ! Kisame ?

Kisame : Hein ? ..

Moi : Vien ici, il faut que je te parle ! Si on allait dans le salon ?

Kisame : pourquoi è.ê ?

Moi : parce que ! Pas de discussion !

Kisame : -.- ..

Il se leva et me suivi jusqu'au salon, rendu, je lui indiqua un divan, il s'assis, se demandant qu'est ce qui se passait. Je m'assise à coté de lui, le regardant dans les yeux ..il se recula un peu et moi je me rapprocha de lui.

Moi : Kisame, je vais allé droit au but. Se soir, mayaku dort avec toi, tu n'a pas le choix d'accepté, C'est sa punition ..

Kisame : Quoi ! .. Non -.-

Moi : Mais ! Si tu accepte ! Je t'offre un poisson rouge

Kisame : ê.é Pff, tu crois m'avoir avec ça ?

Moi : Bah ouais ...

Bon .. Il n'a pas la tête d'un gars qui va changé d'idée .. Changeons de méthode ..

Moi : Raaw .. Kisame, pourquoi tu ne veux pas, tu c'es, sa me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu m'aide .. Vraiment plaisir .. ( me rapprochant de lui doucement ) Je te devrait un service .. N'importe quel service .. ( Me collant complètement a lui )

Kisame : Euh .. Qu'est ce que tu fait !

Parlons nous de la pire arme contre un homme .. La force féminin ! Je m'embarque a moitié par dessus lui. L'obligeant a se reculer .. J'en profite pour lui embarque dessus complètement. Je met discrètement ma tête dans son coup, et lui murmure doucement à l'oreille ..

Moi : S'il te plait .. Kisame ..

Kisame : Débarque de sur moiiiiiiii !

Moi : J'attend une réponse ..

Kisame : C'est d'accord ! J'accepte ! Va t'en ! o

Moi : Merci

Je me lève d'un coup de sur lui et sort de la pièce s'en même lui adresser un dernier regard .. Une chose de faite, maintenant au tour d'Hidan .. Il va regretter se qu'il m'a dit .. Mais il faut juste que je trouve le bon moment ..

Point de vue de Mayaku

Sa fait du bien de se promener .. Se calmé .. Je me demande qu'est ce qu'il vont trouvé comme soit disant punition .. Pff .. De toute manière mon père la bien chercher .. Ah ! C'est quoi sa la bas .. Ça bouge .. Dans le buisson ! Je vais voir ? Bon .. Je vais y allé .. Je m'avance doucement .. Le buisson arrête de bouger ! Comme si il m'avait vue arriver .. Qu'est ce qui peu bien se caché la dedans .. J'écarte les feuillage et ! OH MON DIEU ! MAMANNNNNNN !


	33. Petit blessé

Point de vue Amaterasu Je suis dans ma chambre, une journée pas très intéressante pour le moment .. Je suis couché sur le lit, ma tête accoté sur les jambes d'Itachi, que lui est assit, accoté sur le mur. Il joue dans mes cheveux, on parle doucement de tous et de rien. Il commence à se demander où est passé Mayaku .. Mais je change assez vite de sujet. Je ne veux pas reparler de cette chicane. Moi : tu as aimé ta soirée d'hier ? Itachi : Bien sûr .. Quelle question ! Encore n'importe quand ^/.\^

Moi : Alors, est-ce que tu trouves que je suis meilleur que Deidara ?

Itachi: -.- ... j'espère que tu n'as pas faite ça seulement pour ça, parce que tu serais vraiment stupide ..

Moi : non ! Pas du tous ! Et traite moi pas de stupide salop ! j'ai fait ça parce que ça me tentait et je voulais assailler des nouvelles choses. Alors ?

Itachi: Traite moi pas de salop ! Et ces sûrs que c'était meilleur ! c'était toi ... d'un et de deux tu es une fille, c'est un très grand avantage ... de 3, je t'aime. Alors, tu me fessais sentir encore plus d'émotion ... Sauf quand tu as tiré ... ça c'était moins amusant.

Moi : x) Je t'avais dit de ne pas parler .. tu me connais Moi aussi je t'aime

Itachi : la prochaine fois je vais le savoir ...

Moi : hihihi

Mayaku (de loin) : Maman ! Vite ! Vite !

Moi : Bon, bon. Qu'est ce qui se passe ! Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, courant vers moi ... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle à dans les mains ? Elle est pleine de sang !

Moi : Mayaku ? (Me levant)

Mayaku : Vite ! Il va mourir ! Pauvre petit ! Maman ! Je m'approche d'elle, mais qu'est ce qu'elle a dans les mains ! ho ... un petit lapin ... blessé ... un bébé lapin blessé ...

Moi : tu veux le manger pour soupé ?

Mayaku : :O NON ! Je veux lui sauver la vie ! Pas la mangé !

Dommage ... C'est tellement bon. Ma viande préférée .. oui, mais comment veut-elle qu'on lui sauve la vie ? Il est presque déjà à l'agonie ... on serait mieux de la tuer ... et de le mangé !

Mayaku : Assaille pas ! je sais a quoi tu penses ! pas question !

Itachi : Konan à c'est base en ninjutsu médical ... allons la voir elle pourra peut-être faire quelque chose ..

Mayaku : OUI ! Vite vite vite ! Papa plus vite !

Itachi : Tous doux ... -o-

Il se leva ... Mayaku avait les larmes aux yeux ... ohh Mayaku ... On sortie de la chambre et se dirigeâmes vers celle de Konan ... qui était enfaîte celle aussi de pain ...

Toc Toc Toc (cognant à leur porte)

Konan (Ouvrant la porte) : Oui ? ..

Moi : euh .. Mayaku voudrait te demander un service ...

Mayaku : j'ai trouvé ce bébé lapin ! Il faut le soigner ! Sinon il va mourir !

Konan (nous laissant rentré) : ohh .. je vois, rentré ! On va voir ce que l'on peut faire pour lui pose le sur ma table !

Konan commença à examiner le lapin, annonçant qu'elle allait sûrement pouvoir le sauver, Mayaku lui sauta dans les bras. Elle passa sa main par-dessus le lapin pendant quelque seconde, refermant ses plait grâce à son chakra. La différence se vue tous de suite, il commença è respiré plus facilement ... Mayaku le regarda soulagé, restant en contemplation devant ce miracle. Konanade dirigea vers nous.

Konan : C'est vraiment mignons, de voir un enfant comme ça, heureux pour un rien ... En même temps, Ça me donne hâte d'avoir le mien ... mais j'ai quand même un peu peur ... je ne supporte tellement pas la douleur ...

Moi : ne t'inquiet pas .. Tu es forte :)

Konan : oui, mais quand il est question de douleur physique, ce n'est vraiment pas pareille !

Moi : cela en vaut la peine, oui ça fait vraiment mal, mais s'en en vaut tellement la peine ...

Konan : pour toi .. ceci a été comment ... je veux dire ...

Moi : douloureux .. mais moi j'ai été obligé de m'arranger seul ! Ça été très difficile ... toi au moins tu vas être bien entouré ...

Konan : Dit, tu pourrais me le raconter ... Je suis curieuse, on a du temps, pendant que le lapin ce remet de son choc nerveux ...

Moi : mais bien sûr

Moi, Itachi et elle-même nous assîmes sur son lit, Itachi était assez curieux de savoir cetteparti de mon histoire ... Pain resta debout près du lit, fessent semblant de ne pas trop s'intéresser à la situation ... mais il avait quand même un regard intéressé. Je regarde Mayaku ... Elle s'occupait a veillé sur son lapin ... Bon !

Moi : Par ou commencer ...


	34. Naissance

**Flash Back **

**mmmh .. ouff .. mon ventre .. je fait se saut a chaque fois. Maudite contraction, mon bébé s'en viens bientôt ! J'ai assez hâte qui sorte:)Savoir si ces une petite fille et un petit garçons ! Je sais que mon bébé est descend de plus en plus dans mon bassin. j'ai toujours envie de pipi -.- ... Sa tête commence a pesé sur ma vessie ! j'ai également commencer depuis quelque jours a sentir mes contraction "d'entraînement", qui se calme quand je marche ou que je reste debout. Il ne sont pas douloureux, seulement désagréable. C'est un signe grandement favorable:) Je ne mange presque plus, j'en suis incapable ... Je pourrait accoucher d'un moment a l'autre ! j'en suis tellement excité ! Enfin le moment qui a causer tous mes tourment jusqu'ici est arrivé. Je marche un peu, de peine et de misère avec se gros bedon. Ma respiration commence a être difficile. Je rentre dans ma grotte. Dodo ... Je me coucha sur mon lit improvisé, fait de paille et de feuille. Je prit ma couverte que javait apporté de mon village et m'emmitoufla dedans. fermant les yeux ... je m'endormis en seulement quelque minute, mais je ne dormir pas aussi bien tous le nuit, 7 heure plus tard, je me réveilla en sursaut ! Je fait pipi dans mon lit ! non .. attend un peu .. On dirait que je fait pipi mais se n'est pas sa ... Je me m'assis dans mon lit .. il est 4 heure du matin ! Aujourd'hui ... ces ma fête ! et oui, ces ma fête et je vienne de perde mes eau ! raaaf j'ai mal au ventre .. si ses sa une vrai contraction, la nuit va être vraiment longue ! Le moment est venu! Bon … J'ai toute mouiller mes short. Je me lève et retire tous mes vêtement avec difficulté. J'ai d'affreuse douleur dans le bas du dos. Je commence a avoir des sueur froide. Je marche un peu dans ma grotte me tenant le bas du dos. Je respire profondément. Assaillant de faire diminuer la douleur. Je me couche, me tourne de tous les bord, assaillant de trouver une positions confortable. Les contraction devienne de plus en plus forte. Elle sont … inexplicable. Une boule durci dans votre ventre vous procurant une douleurs aigu, vous coupant le souffle, puis disparaît tous comme elle est venu. Ces terrible! J'ai l'impression de je vais mourir. J'ai des contraction de plus en plus rapprocher, 1 autre heure plus tard tous les 1 minute. Je m'acroche a la paille de mon lit. J'ai une grande envie de pousser, les contraction son presque tous les 30 seconde. Je criez, Je pose, Je suis en nage, remplies de sueurs froides et soudainement j'entende ce cri qui va changer toute ma vie. D'un coup toutes les douleurs ont disparue. Mes jambe tremble un peu. Je me redresse tranquillement, épuiser. Je prend le poupons, puis un kunai. Je coupe le cordon. Le bébé pleure toujours. Je prend ma couvert et l'entoure dedans. Une fille … **

**Moi : Mayaku …**

**Je la mes au niveau de mon sein et elle arrête de pleuré, buvant. Elle est tellement belle … Je passe doucement ma joue sur sa joue. Elle parait tellement fragile. Elle a une petite touffe de cheveux sur la tête! Enfin .. Je vais pouvoir marcher normalement maintenant que je vais retrouver mon ventre normale. Mon bébé … Et le sien aussi. Elle va être un peu … comme sa replacement, une mini lui … ou peut-être une mini moi. Une mini nous deux. Une nouvelle source pour me garder en vie, pour me garder forte. Comme une drogue. ( Mayaku veux dire drogue en japonais )**

**Fin du Flash Back**

**Moi : et c'est tous, J'ai attendu quel sache marché, puis je sui partie de la grotte, marchant de village en village, ne sachant pas quoi faire de nous deux, l'entraînant a devenir ninja dé son plus jeune age. Voilà comment mon accouchement ses passé. Et en même temps, Itachi, Tu connais maintenant mon histoire au complet!**

**Konan : Wah .. Tu a une histoire passionnante.**

**Moi : Merci, Merci:)**

**Mayaku : Maman! Maman! Mon lapin vienne de se levé debout!**

**Je tourna mon regard vers le petit lapin, il s'étaie effectivement levé debout avec difficulté. Il regarda tous autour de lui d'un air perdu. Puis son regard de pose sur Mayaku, a tout attente, le petit lapin sautilla doucement jusqu'à elle. Elle le plrit dans ces bras et le lapin se colla a elle!**

**Moi : Je crois que tu tes faite un nouvel ami!**

**Mayaku : Je le crois aussi! Je vais a la cuisine le nourrir:)**

**Moi : Attend, il faut que je te parle. A plus tard, Konan, Pein, Itachi:)**

**Je suivi Mayaku en dehors de la chambre, referment la porte au passage. On commença a marché ensemble se dirigeant tranquillement vers la cuisine.**

**Mayaku :Qu'est ce qu'il a?**

**Moi : … Je pense que … je vais le faire, je voulais juste t'avertir.**

**Mayaku : Pour de vrai:O**

**Moi : oui, Sa va lui remettre les idée en place a se Hidan. Tu va être la seul au courant et je veux que sa reste ainsi.**

**Mayaku : Et tu ne le dit pas a papa! Mais ses dangereux!**

**Moi : Je le sais! Ses justement! Je ne veux pas inquiétée. Je vais lui dire, mais seulement après.**

**Mayaku : Mais il ne te croira jamais après!**

**Moi : Je vais le convaincre! Sa va être facile. Et surtout ne t'inquiète pas, je vais être capable de revenir. Je ne vais pas rester pris. Aller … Souhaite moi bonne chance:)**

**Mayaku : Bonne chance et assaille quand même de faire sa vite …**

**Moi : Tu c'est que si je le réussi vraiment, je vais enfin avoir la confirmation que mon jutsu fonctionne. Je vais pouvoir le réutiliser n'importe quand! Sa va vraiment être pratique!**

**Mayaku : oui, tu as raison, on va bien s'amuser!**

**Moi vraiment:)**

**Itachi : (Sortant de nul part ) De quoi vous parler?**

**Moi : Mais de rien:)**

**Itachi : ha oui …**

**Moi : Oh allé, tu me fait confiance:)**

**Mayaku : Bon! Et on fait quoi aujourd'hui?**

**Itachi : je sais pas …**

**Moi : Je sais! Moi je vais me promener dans le repaire … découvrir un peu mon nouvelle environnement.**

**Itachi : tous seul?**

**Moi : Bah oui, Depuis qu'on est arriver ici, je n'est pas eu un instant ou je pouvais me retrouver tous seul. Sa va me faire du bien. Allé on se rejoint plus tard.**

**Itachi : … D'accord, comme tu veux.**

**Moi : ET Mayaku, va te laver tu est pleine de sang de ton lapin …**

**Je lui fit un clin d'œil, donna un baisé a Itachi et parti de mon coté. Maintenant, où le chercher … Dans la cuisine pour commencer. Rentrant dans cette pièce après 2 minute de marche dans les corridor sombre du repaire, je regarda partout autour de moi, pas là …**

**Kisame : Tu cherche quoi?**

**Moi : Hidan … tu la vue?**

**Kisame : non … ben, peut-être dans la salon?**

**Moi : Je vais voir, merci:)**

**Je reparti aussi vite que j'étais arriver, j'espère que sa va marché …sa me rend un peu nerveuse quand même, j'ai travailler si longtemps sur cette technique. L'utilisé sur un être comme Hidan me dégoutte un peu, mais ses sur qu'il va en tirer encore plus qu'une leçon. Son esprit va complètement changé! Je regarde mes mains, rentrant dans le salon. Il est là. Je m'avance devant la divan où il est assie.**

**Moi : Hidan … **

**Hidan : Quoi? Tasse toi,tu me cache la télé. Je n'en est rien a faire de tes idée féminine … Va raconter tes idiotise ailleurs.**

**Moi : Tsss … Je t'avait dit que j'allais me vengé hidan … et tu ne fait que empiré ta cause.**

**Hidan : Bah ouais, allé va si comme si tu pouvais véritablement me faire quoi que se sois … dépêche toi et laisse moi écouter ma télé en paix.**

**Bon, on se calme, sa ne donne rien de d'énervé sur quelqu'un comme lui. Je vais agir simplement a la place de crié pour rien. Je plaça mes mains ensemble dans un signe hors du commun, le chakra commença a se mélanger. Je le sens se répandre dans mon corps, s'accumulant dans mon bras gauche. Je me sens décollé, mais mes pied reste belle et bien sur le sol. Je suis prêt.**


	35. L'échange

**Hidan : Et tu pense pouvoir me faire quoi? J'aime la douleur on dirait que tu as de la misère a le comprendre. Fait moi souffrir dans un Genjutsu, je vais aimé. Frappa moi, de toute tes force, je vais aimé. Assaille de me détruire avec un ninjutsu, je suis immortel et je vais aimé. Tu ne peut rien contre moi. Tu ne me fait pas peur, arrête de l'épuisé pour rien. Tu est radicule. **

**Moi : peu importe, tu ne pourra jamais enduré se que je vais te faire enduré. Car se n'est pas de la douleur physique, mais psychologique! Plus jamais tu aura de préjugé sur les fille... Jamais!**

**D'un coup, je me relâche complètement, je ne sens plus mon bras gauche physiquement. Quand je lève mon bras, mon corps reste sur place, mais je vois l'âme de mon bras s'enlève de son enveloppe corporelle, puis en même pas une seconde, celui-ce agrippe le bras gauche d'Hidan et le tire! Son enveloppe corporelle ne bouge pas, mais tous comme moi, son âme se détache. Sa marche! Mon âme au complet sort de mon corps, celui d'Hidan fait me même et s'en attendre, je lance son âme dans mon corps et je me projeté dans le sien. Je me sens me réintégré. Je ne suis pas très alaise, normale je pense! Se n'est pas mon corps! Je prend une grande respiration. Je suis assi sur le divan. Je regard mais main … ouach .. se ne son pas le mienne. Elle sont grosse, rugueuse, sale, les oncles incarné, bref. Je lève mon regard sur mon corps … Ha! La face que je fait … et bien, que mon corps fait! Les yeux paniqué de Hidan qui est dans mon corps,. Sûrement de voir son propre corps sur le divan. Il n'arrête pas de se tapoté le corps, ne croyant pas se qu'il lui arrive. Je regarda mon corps et sourie, celui-ci stoppa tous mouvement et me regarda.**

**Hidan ( dans mon corps) : Qu'est ce que tu as fait? (traumatisé)**

**Moi ( sourire vainqueur) : Qu'est ce que tu en pense? J'ai échangé nos corps! Tu es prit dans le corps d'une femme! Et pour le temps que je vais décidé! Un corps mortel en passant, donc fait attention. Si tu fait mourir mon corps, tu meure en même temps. Mais pas moi! Je suis immortel! Amuse toi bien, moi, j'écoute la télé! MOUHAHAHAH**

**Hidan : Je vais te tuer … JE VAIS TE TUER! ( Me sautant dessus pour m'étrangler)**

**Moi : Tu ne peut pas! JE SUIS IMMORTEL MOUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH ( Le tassant de sur mon comme si rien n'étais)**

**Hidan : Je! Tu va! JE VAIS! PEIN! AMATERASU MA PIQUER MON CORPS!**

**Moi : C'est sa va te plaindre …**

**Et il partie furax au max! XD Bon, qu'est ce que je fait maintenant que je suis dans le corps d'un gars. Plutôt d'un celui d'hidan … Je vais allé mangé! Tous se que je veu! S'en engraissé! OOUUI!**

**Point de vue d'Hidan**

**Je … Je suis une fille! UNE FILLLE! Une sous espèce... Merde! J'ai de la misère a marché! Ces quoi ces talon haut de merde! Merde! Je vais commencé par enlevé ses putin de soulier. Je me pencha pour assaillé d'enlevé se truc, mias je perdi pied et tomba sur les fesses! HAA! JE VAIS TUER TOUS LE MONDE! Je donna un coup de point dans le mur. ATCH! Merde! C'est quoi cette soudain douleur a l'extrémité de mon index! Je .. je me suis cassé un oncle .. -o-' … RAW! JASHIN! AU SECOUR! Je me mit a cogné le planché, de plus en plus fort et me laissa tombé couché sur le sol. K.O.**

**Moi : uuuuuuuhhhh pourquoi moi.**

… **: Euh … Amaterasu...?**

**Moi ( Me retourna de bord) : Deidara! Aide moi a me relevé!**

**Deidara : Euh … oké .. ê.é ( me levant)**

**Je me remit en route s'en lui acordé un regard de plus. Arrivant enfin à la porte de la chambre de Pein et Konan. Je rentra s'en même cogné.**

**Moi : PEINNNNN! Amaterasu ma volé mon corps et ma enfermé dans le sien! Fait quelque chose!**

**Pein ( surpris) : euh …**

**Point de vue Amaterasu **

**Miam! Du gâteau au chocolat! AHHHHHH! DE LA ATRE À LA FAIRE! HALLELOYA!**

**Kisame : Hidan? Sava?**

**Moi : Plus que jamais!**

**Kisame : Calme toi! Tu va tous vidé les dessert!**

**Moi : ouais, ouais! Bla bla bla. Ooh … j'ai trop mangé. Bon, qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant. Je suis un gars …**

**Kisame : euh … effectivement, tu est un gars.**

**Moi : Je tes pas parlé! Èoé Oh! Je vais allé voir Mayaku!**

**Kisame : euh … ê.è**

** J****e me leva et parti à la recherche de Mayaku. Je ne la trouva pas, merde. Elle est peut-être dans notre chambre. Je me dirigea donc vers ma vrai chambre et cogna a la porte de celle-ci, bine oui je ne suis plus moi même. C'est Itachi qui ouvre la porte.**

**Moi : euh … Mayaku est là?**

**Itachi : Qu'est ce que tu lui veu Hidan? ê.é**

**Mayaku ( de derrière Itachi) : Je suis là! J'arrive!**

**Itachi : Hye hye hye! Tu va où comme ça!**

**CLAQQUEE!**

**Mayaku vienne de lui claquer la porte au nez … encore … sa va devenir un habitude si sa continue.**

**Mayaku : C'est toi? Maman?**

**Moi : OUI! J'ai réussi!**

**Mayaku : Et … tu pense être capable de retourné dans ton corps après?**

**Moi : oui, je pense bien. Mais tu n'a pas l'air très contente Mayaku? Qu'est ce qui a?**

**Mayaku : Rien … c'est juste bizarre …**

**Moi : Je sais. Bon, je venais seulement tu dire que j'avait réussi, maintenant je part avant que Itachi pète une coche... et en passant, tu va dormir avec Kisame se soir, ces ta punition. Et il est ou ton lapin en passant?**

**Mayaku : hye! Mais!**

**Moi : pas de discutions!**

**Mayaku : Raw … je suis allé mettre mon lapin dehors, puisqu'il va bien. Je vais allé voir tentôt si il est retourné cher lui. **

**Moi : D'accord, moi je vais dans le chambre d'Hidan. Je pense prendre une douche parce qu'il est vraiment malpropre.**

**Je tourna les talon pendant que mayaku retounait dans sa chambre, allant vers sa porte. Barré -.- … Chakra! Allé ouvre toi, je mit un peu de son chakra dessus la porte et la porte sourvit tous seul... HAAAAAAAAAA! AU SECOUR!**


	36. Traumatisme

**Point de vue d'Hidan**

**Je n'en reviens pas! Pein ma dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps de règle les problème des autres! Mon œil! Je vais allé voir Itachi, il ne va pas être content alors je suis sur qu'il va faire quelque chose.**

… **: Euh? Hidan?**

**Je me retourna surpris, qui peut bien être au courant que ces vraiment moi dans ces stupide corps? Ha mais bien sûr …**

**Moi : Mayaku Uchiwa … JE VAIS TE TUER! RAAAAAAWWWWW**

**Mayaku ( partant en courant) : AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Je prit mon élan pour partir après elle, mais après seulement un pas, je perdit l'équilibre tombant pas en avant! Une chance que j'avais ces d'un gros truc accroché après le torse qui on amortie ma chute, parce que si non je serait tombé face première! Ces peut-être pesant, mais sa sers quand tu en a besoin! Ha non ces pas vrai, out outch j'ai mal a la poitrine! Tous va mal aujourd'hui! Je vais FAIRE UNE CRISE DE NERF! ….. Qu'est ce que je vienne de pensé là! Je commence a agir comme une fille! Reprend toi Hidan, ne te laisse pas avoir! Tous va bien allé. Allé, debout! Après seulement une poussé, je me retrouve sur le pied. Je commence a me habituer! Je pose vite une de mes main sur le mur le plus proche, au cas la gravité déciderait d'être contre moi. Je regarda ma main … J'ai un oncle plus court que les autre, tous croche. Ces laid, je devrait arrangé ça, mais je ne sais pas comment …... HEIN! Qu'est ce que! Ta gueule hidan! Je commence a devenir fou! Oké on se calme. Je me remit en marche assaillant de ne pensé a rien. J'arriva a la porte de la chambre d'Itachi. Je cogna, quleque seconde plus tard, Itachi ouvrit la porte.**

**Itachi : Amaterasu? Pourquoi tu as cogné?**

**Tsss! Je ne prit pas la peine dis répondre, rentrant dans la chambre, le poussant. Je me tourna face a lui, cherchant les mots le plus claire pour lui expliquer la situation.**

**Itachi : Qu'est ce qui a? Tu as l'air fâche?**

**Moi : Si je suis faché! Bien sur que je ne suis pas faché! Aprés tous je suis seulement fait piquer mon …**

**Itachi( me coupant) : Parfati! Parce que mayaku est parti dehors voir son lapin. Sa nous laisse environs une demi heure …**

**Moi : Hien? De quoi tu parler une demi heure! Laisse moi finir de parler mmmmmmh!**

**AHH! Cette enfoiré de merde! Il m'embrasse! Mais bordel il comprend rien! Il vienne de me plaquer contre le mur! J'aime pas du tous sa! ALERTE! Objet suspect frottant contre ma cuisse! Je le poussa de toute mes force, mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Merde elle na pas t'en de force que sa dans les bras! Comment elle fait pour se défendre Putin! Je ne pense qu'a agri avant que la situation ne dégénère encore plus! Je mord de toute mes force la lèvre d'Itachi.**

**Itachi : Atchh! Oh … je vois, tu veu jouer comme ça … parfait alors!**

**Ha mais qu'il est con! Il vienne de passé sa main sous mon chandail, m'écrasant contre le mur! Il m'arracha mon chandail! Pouquoi moi! Jashin! POURQUOI JAIME ÇA! Mon âme crie a l'aide, mon son foutu corps en veux plus! Elle! Amaterasu! Aussitôt que je retourna dans mon corps, je te tue!**

**Point de vue Amaterasu.**

**Mm, une bonne douche chande, les bras, la poitrine, ha ces vrai j'ai pas de poitrine, ces bizarre, bon le torse alors. Mais ces qu'il s'en bon son savon. Le ventre, le bas ventre. Ah! J'avais oublier que les gars avait … ça. Pour être franche, j'en est jamais vue des … disons toute mole, pas en action quoi. Bizarre … je me demande si … après tous je vais sûrement être un gars une seule fois dans ma vie! Pourquoi pas m'amuser! Je la pris dans ma main et … vous connaissez la suite!**

**Point de vue d'Hidan**

**Deux mot : Puis merde! Je répond au baisé d'Itachi et faufila une de mes main dans son chandail. Je m'en fiche, je suis une fille alors j'ai le droit d'agir en fille, seulement pour le temps que vais rester dans se corps! Autans bien que j'en profite. Je lui retira son chandail et lui détacha mon soutien-gorge. Je le mordit dans le coup . Descendant ma main dans son pantalon, le prenant en main. Je commença des petit va et viens. Lui, il passa également sa main dans mon pantalon, commençant a … jouer avec mon … truc? Mmh … ces bon, ces disons, différent. Je commençais vraiment a prendre plaisir quand soudain!**

… **: HAAA! PAPA!**

**Je leva la tête, ayant seulement le temps de voir Mayaku partir en courant … oupss.**

**Point de vue Mayaku **

**Ahhh! Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend a Hidan! Maman! Papa il … Je vais allé voir maman! J'ouvre la porte de la chambre d'hidan, j'attends l'eau coulé. Elle est encore sous la douche. J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain. Tous se que j'ai le temps de voir ces une ombre, de l'autre coté du rideau qui … OH MON DIEUX!**

**Moi : MAMAN! HAAA! C'EST QUOI SE BORDEL LES ADULTE SON TOUS DES OBSÉDÉ!**

**J'en peu plus, je cour hors de la chambre, fessant un traumatisme. Je vais faire un tour dehors! Il fait que je réussisse a faire disparaître ces image de ma tête! Pitier!**

**Point de vue d'Amaterasu**

**Oupss .. coincé... pas grave … on continue!**

**Points de vue d'Hidan**

**Je regarda Itachi, après le départ de Mayaku, il me sourie et s'étira, barrant la porte. Moi, je m'en fiche de cette petit peste et pour le moment, Itachi a l'air de pensé de même! C'est pas fini!**

**Point de vue Amaterasu**

**Et que sa fait du bien! J'éteins l'eau, sort de la douche, puis m'entoure une serviette autour du torse … J'enlève la serviette et me la remet autour de la taille … Je n'est plus rien a caché en haut! Je prend une autre serviette et me l'entour autour de mes cheveux. Je foule dans l'armoire de la salle de bain et enfin, je trouve on couple oncle tous poussiéreux. Je coupe, nettoie, récure et désinfecte les oncle du corps d'Hidan. Une fois satisfaite, je remet une couche de verni a ongle noir. Super! Je me rhabilla avec des vêtement propre et sortit de la chambre, me dirige vers ma chambre, ma vrai chambre. Je vais chercher ma pince a sourcil … **

**Toc Toc Toc**

J**'attends quelque seconde .. pas de réponse. Il n'y a personne peut-être? Je tente d'ouvrir la porte … c'est barré. Mais ces barré de l'intérieur, aucun chakra barre la porte … Après quelque seconde, j'entends le dé-clique de la serrure, je tourne la poignée et ouvre la porte ...**


	37. La sortie du placard

**Chapitre 36**

**Point de vue Mayaku**

**Je marche dehors depuis un petit bout de temps, pense a autres chose Mayaku … J'arriva a la hauteur d'un petit buisson et m'assis a coter. J'espère que lui, il va m'aider a oublier ma journée. **

**Moi : Lapin, vien! Je suis là, ces moi.**

**Lapin ( arrivant) : ti ti ti! Biouc bouc!**

**Moi : Alors comment sa va?**

**Je le prit dan mes bras et commença à le flatté entre les deux oreilles. Il s'accota la tête sur ma poitrine et ferma les yeux. Il est tellement doux. Il ces faite un petit terrier, ici. Proche de se buisson, à a peu près 20 minute de marche de la cachette de l'akatsuki. Il va être bien ici, une petite créature si fragile … Je vais venir le voir a tous les jours, mon petit lapin. Je le repose au sol, lui donnant un petit bisous sur le dessus de la tête.**

**Point de vue Amaterasu**

**Moi:AHHH! Hidan! Je vais te tuer! **

**Itachi : Hidan?**

**Hidan : Pauvre fille, tous ceci ces en fin de compte retourné contre toi!**

**Itachi : Hein? Tu viens de traité Hidan de fille?**

**Moi : La situation se révère pas du tous contre moi! Puisque tu as l'air de tellement t'amuser dans mon corps, je pense que tu va y resté un peu plus longtemps!**

**Itachi : Dans ton coprs?**

**Hidan ( me pointant) : Ta chère petite amie ma échangé mon corps contre le sien de force pour que j'arrête de critiqué la sous espèce féminin!**

**Itachi : Attend un peu … ( Pointant mon corps, donc Hidan) Tu est Hidan et … euh … sa ( me pointant) ces ma blonde?**

**Hidan : Bravo! Ta compris!**

**Itachi : et… on étais entrain de … ET TU MA RIEN DIS! HIDAN! Je vais te tuer salope! Aussitôt que tu va retourner dans ton corps! Et toi! Amaterasu! Pourquoi tu me la pas dit!**

**Moi : Désoler! Je ne voulais pas que sa se sache! ( fessant de yeux doux)**

**Itachi : … d'accord, mais ne me regarde pas comme ça, sa fait trop bizarre … tu est Hidan … bah son corps!**

**Hidan : Tu me le rend maintenant mon corps?**

**Moi : non! Tu n'as pas encore compris. Endure!**

**Hidan : Raaawww!**

**Et il parti en claquant la porte, je regarda Itachi. Il me fit un sourir un coin pas rassuré.**

**Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas, demain midi je retourne dans mon corps …**

**Itachi : En eN …**

**Moi : -_- …**

**La journée va être longue …**

**** ( la nuit venu)**

**Moi : Non! Tu dors dans ton lit! Pas question que tu dorme avec Itachi!**

**Hidan : Tu es moi, alors dors tous seul! C'est a mon tour de dormir avec lui! Tu as voulu échanger nos corps alors endure, comme TU m'as dit!**

**Moi:Pourquoi! Veux-tu! Dormire! Avec mon! Petit ami! o**

**Hidan : Je vienne de te le dire! Je suis toi! Alors tous se qui est a toi est à moi!**

**Moi : Pff! Ha ouais! Ben laissons Itachi d/cid/ puisque ces lui qui va devoir endur/ un de nous deux!**

**Hidan : Parfait!**

**Moi : Parfait! Itachi?**

**Itachi : …... euh …...**

**Moi : Tu aime mieux moi corps ou ma personnalité? Allé décide!**

**Hidan : Bien oui! Dis comme ça! Tu mets en valeur ton points de vue!**

**Moi : Pas du tous! Ferme là Hidan! Espèce d'Imbécile!**

**Hidan : Heille! Tu ne me dira pas Imbécile! Pétasse!**

**Moi : Ben voyons qui qui parle, Ta assaillé de te le tapé MON petit ami! Ses pas moi que tu devrait traité de pétasse!**

**Hidan : C'est lui qui a commencé!**

**Moi : Bla bla bla!**

**Hidan : RAAW! Puisque tu ne veux rien entendre!**

**Il foula dans ma cape et en sorti un kunai. Tss, je suis Immortelle! Qu'est ce qu'il veu bien me faire! Vraiment minable! Attend un peu … qu'ets ce que .. NON! MES CHEVEUX!**

**Moi : NOOONN! Toche pas à mes cheveux!**

**Hidan : Qui est ce qui va dormire avec Itachi! EN SES QUI?**

**Moi : D'accord! D'accord! C'est toi! Touche pas à mes cheveux!**

**Itachi : Amaterasu!**

**Moi : Ben quoi? Mes cheveux son ma fierté! Je ne veux pas qu'il les coupe!**

**Itachi : Pourquoi tu ne retourne pas simplement dans ton corps?**

**Hidan : NOOON! Euh .. je veu dire .. euh …**

**Moi : Hein? Tu veu resté dans mon corps?**

**Hidan : Non! Pas du tous! Ces juste que! Euh …**

**Moi : Je pense que tu a compris finalement...!**

**Hidan : Je n'est pas plus de respect pour les filles! Je les comprend mieux ces tous …**

**Itachi : euh … Hidan, tu veux bien me dire se que tu comprend mieux sur eux … parce que moi des fois …**

**Hidan : Se nest pas une chose explicable! Il faut que tu comprenne par toi même! C'est tous! **

**Moi : Tout à fait! Bien dis Hidan! ^^**

**Hidan : Merci ^^**

**Itachi : Je rêve ...-.-**

**Moi : Bon, il est temps Hidan, donne moi ta main. Je te retourne dans ton corps.**

**Hidan : Si tu veux.**

**Il me tendis sa main, j'activa mon chakra, levant l'âme du bras d'Hidan, je nous échangea de corps encore une fois. Tous se passa bien, Ma technique est formidable!**

**Hidan ( de nouveau dans son corps) : Je me sens … tous propre …**

**Moi : ouais je tes lavé … mais … qu'est ce que tu a faite a mes oncle!**

**Hidan : J'en est cassé un sen faire exprès … désoler**

**Moi : Bon ( tristement) Pas grave … sa repousse.**

**Hidan : Bon, je vais allé dormir … tous seul … dans mon coin … sens personne … abandonné a moi même … **

**Moi : -.- … tu veux dormir avec nous?**

**Itachi:`QUOI!**

**Hidan : OUIIIII!**

**Itachi : NONNN**

**Moi : Itachi! Sa féminité est enfin sorti du placard! Il est rendu émotif!**

**Itachi : Et! Je m'enfiche! Pas question!**

**Moi : Su tu veux pas! Ces moi qui va dormir avec lui!**

**Hidan : Oh Merci! Je vais pouvoir jouer dans tes cheveux?**

**Moi : Mias bien sur! ^^**

**Itachi : je … rêve! Pas question que je te laisse tous seul avec lui, même si sa « féminité » est sorti, il reste quand même le pervers d'Hidan! Mais seulement pour cette nuit! Et c'est Amaterasu qui dors au milieux! Il ses déjà passé trop de chose … je ne veut pas prendre de chance …( regard menaçant vers Hidan)**

**Moi : D'accord!**

**Hidan : Oh …. je voulais être au milieu ...**


	38. La finalle

**Point de vue de Mayaku**

_**RRROOONNNNGGRRRR...**_

**Mayaku : (Se réveillant en sursaut) AHHHHHH! …**

**Kisame : AHH! QUOI!**

**Mayaku : Mais tu va arrêter de ronfler! Sa me fait faire le saut a chaque fois!**

**Kisame : Toi tu va arrêter de crier a chaque fois!**

**Mayaku : mais toi tu as juste a arrêter en premier!**

**Kisame : Je ne le fait pas exprès! Je dors! Toi si tu continue! Tu vas dormire dehors! Devant la porte de ma chambre!**

**Mayaku : Ha oui!**

**Kisame:OUI!**

**Mayaku : AAH OUI!**

**Kisame : OUIIII! o**

**CLAQUE! ( Porte de la chambre de Kisame)**

**Moi : Bon matin soleil! Debout les gars! Il est déjà midi!**

**Itachi : Déjà …**

**Hidan : Sa fait longtemps que je n'avait pas aussi bien dormis!**

**Ah lala … quand Itachi va ouvrir les yeux … sa va pas être beau … xD**

**Point de vue d'Itachi**

**Je me fit doucement réveiller pas la belle vois de mon amour, elle est a coté de moi, en cuillère, je la sère dans mes bras.**

**Moi : déjà …**

**Bizarre … elle ne sen pas comme d'habitude … je m'acota la tête dans son coup … il sont passé ou ses cheveux?**

**Hidan : Sa fait longtemps que je n'avait pas aussi bien dormis!**

**Hein! … Ceci vien de juste à coter de mon orreille … très à coté … Attend un peu! J'ouvre les yeux …**

**Moi ( après réalisation) : HIDAN! JE VAIS TE TUER! DÉGAGE DE LÀ!**

**Hidan : AHHHHHHHH!**

**POUFFFFFFF!**

**Point de vue Amaterasu**

**Moi : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Il vienne de se rendre compte que cétais Hidan qu'il collait, e tpuis celui-ci vienne de faire un vole plané, direct sur la porte de la chambre fermer.**

**Hidan : outch …**

**Itachi : Dégage maintenant! -.-**

**Hidan : c'est beau merde … je vais allé mangé.**

**Moi : Bonne idée … j'ai faim.**

**Itachi : Bien là! Laisse moi pas tous seul!**

**Il se leva, je mpeigna un peu les cheveux et nous sortîmes tous de la chambre. Mon regard se dirigea tous de suite vers la personne dormant devant la chambre de Kisame … Mayaku … qu'est ce que tu as encore faite …**

**Moi : ( secouant la personne couché devant la porte) Kisame -.- … tu ne tes quand même pas laissé avoir par une enfant de 7 ans … **

**Kisame : ( se réveillant) en … quoi … ses pas de ma faite … elle est folle cette enfant … Quand je les menacé de la faire dormire dehors, allé ma tapé …**

**Moi : allé mangé les gars, je vous rejouin plus tard …**

**Je rentra dans la chambre de Kisame … Mayaku dors encore.**

**Moi : MAYAKU UCHIWA TA PAS D'ALLURE!**

**Mayaku : ( fessant le saut) EN! QUOI! QUEST CE QUI SE PASSE! Ha .. ces juste toi maman, ne crie plus comme sa!**

**Moi : -.- … Allé Mayaku, on va mangé …**

**Mayaku : ( m'agrippant par le chandail) attend maman, je doit te dire quelque chose …**

**Moi : Quoi? **

**Mayaku : J'ai fait un rêve …**

**Moi : oui … et?**

**Mayaku : et bein .. j'ai faite Un de Ces rêve …**

**Moi : qu'est ce qui a mayaku?**

**Mayaku : Je ne sais pas … j'ai l'impression que moi 6e sens … comme si on allais rencontré quelqu'un d'important …**

**Moi : De quoi tu parle Mayaku, on a rencontré déjà plien de personne qui on changé notre vie …**

**Mayaku : Non! Je suis sur … il va arriver quelque chose … dans quelque mois …**

**Moi : Ha non … Mayaku pas encore … ces comme la dernière fois avec ton génocide?**

**Flash back**

**Point de vue Mayaku**

**Amaterasu : Tu es sur … parce que là, c'est un peu ridicule …**

**Moi:oui, ne bouge pas!**

**Amaterasu : … on va se faire tuer …**

**Moi : Mais si on bouge! Ces des millier de personne qui vont mourir!**

**Debout, au milieu d'un champs, entouré de 6 jonin de Kiri , se tenant sur une patte.**

**Amaterasu : Et bien vois tu, je vais prendre la risque!**

**NON! Il faut que je l'empêche de bouger! Je prend le risque de l'agrippé par le chandail, mais je perd l'équilibre et part par en avant! Non! Je tombe et me couche de tous mon long au sol! Je sens mon 6e sens m'avertir qu'il est trop tard! Je sens des millier de vie disparaître … sous moi? Je me relève doucement et je vois en dessous de moi un nid de fourmis … Non! J'ai fait effondré un nid de fourmis! Il sont tous mort! NOOoonn …..**

**Fin du flash back**

**Point de vue Amaterasu**

**Mayaku : oui, bon, cette fois la je te l'accorde …**

**Moi : Mais hye, en passant, sa ne se fait pas de foutre les gens endehors de leur propre chambre!**

**Mayaku : De quoi tu parle!**

**Moi : ouias ces sa, fait ton innocente.**

**Mayaku : Bon, désoler.**

**Moi : Garce …**

**Mayaku : Pardon!**

**Moi : Mon 6e sens me le dis!**

**Mayaku : Heille! è.é**

**Moi : xD ces une blague:)**

**** ( Après la déjeuner, dehors)**

**On étais assis, moi et mayaku, a coter d'un buisson, à a peu près 20 minute du repaire.**

**Mayaku : vient, Lapin!**

**Lapin( sortant de son terrier) : tititi! Bouc biouc!**

**Moi : Il fait des drôles de bruit ton lapin …!**

**Mayaku : Hye! Même pas vrai!**

**Moi : D'accord .. d'accord!:)**

**Elle flattais son lapin. Il fessait chaud dehors, l'air étais frai.**

**Moi : Que pense tu de notre vie, ici …**

**Mayaku : … spécial …**

**Moi : tu n'aurais pas pu trouver un meilleur mot!**

**Mayaku : je sais!**

**Moi : on a fait un bon choix, en voulant le retrouver … **

**Mayaku : Oui … J'avais un peu peur en début, car il restait avec une organisation de criminelle .. mais en fin de compte, il ne sont pas si épeurant que sa …**

**Moi : Tu as raison, ces comme … une grande famille!**

**Mayaku : Ouais! Exactement ça! Tu c'est quoi, bonne fête maman …**

**Moi : Bonne fête, Mayaku …**

**** ( le soir rendu, au souper)**

**Nous somme tous a la salle a manger. Moi, j'ai déjà fini mon assiette. J'attends seulement que les autre aille fini par politesse. En attendant, je les observe … Je me demande si Itachi se rappelle que aujourd'hui ces ma fête … Il est le seul au courant a par Mayaku bien sur … Se Tobi n'enlève même pas son marque, il est vraiment attaché … Je suis tombé dans un organisation de timbré … Une grande famille de Timbré .. mes ses ma famille de timbré … c'est sur que ici, je ne vais jamais m'ennuyer. J'aurai peut-être du le retrouver avant … mais j'avais tellement peur … de me faire rejeter … Mayaku elle, elle me suivi, attendant que moi je sois prête. Je suis si heureuse de mon choix. Toute ces rencontre, tous ces nouveau amis. Konan, je suis sur que l'on va devenir les meilleur amie du monde. Pein, le gars qui assaille de se donner un image froid et distend, mais que dans le fond, je suis sur qu'il est doux comme un agneaux. Kisame, le mec balèze mais super docile. Hidan, pervers dévouer a être contre les féministes, mais soudainement devenue féminin, pour quelque instant en tous cas. Deidara, et se Deidara … le coureurs de jupons … il va me donner du fil a recoudre avec ma fille, je le sens! Pour se qui est des autre, je les connais peut-être un peu moins, mais sa va venir avec le temps. Ha, je crois que Itachi a fini de mangé. Il se lève debout … mais qu'est ce qu'il fait …?**

**Itachi : Je voudrait avoir l'attention de tous le monde s'il vous plaît! Merci, merci! Aujourd'hui, est un jours spécial! Ces la fête a Amaterasu et a Mayaku! Et j'aurai un cadeau spécial pour toi, Amaterasu ... Lève toi, s'il te plaît.**

**Sous le regard incrédule de tous le monde, je me leva gêner, mais qu'est ce qu'il a en arrière de la tête! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait! Pourquoi il se met a genou! Debout! Itachi! ****Il sortie de sa poche il petit boite, il l'ouvrit …**

I**tachi : Cette bague appartenait a ma mère, avant son décès. Je ne vois personne d'autre que toi qui serait a la hauteur pour la porté la porté. Amaterasu Uchiwa, veux-tu m'épouser?**

**Oh mon dieux! Je vais faire une crise cardiaque! Je rêve, sa ne se peut pas! Je ne peu pas le croire! Ma respiration deviens difficile, j'ai les larme au yeux, je vais m'évanouir.**

**Moi : Oui … je le veux!**

**FIN!**


End file.
